


Fang, Knight of the Hunt

by Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr



Series: The Saga of Lacroa [4]
Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Childhood Memories, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychic Wolves, Sailing, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr/pseuds/Thatoneguyyoudidntknowfromtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang never questioned the stories of the Knight Gundams who raised he and his siblings about where they had come from.  He was a Smoke Jumper, created to fight the Dark Axis invasion of the Pirate Isles.  </p><p>Right?</p><p>Written in 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 of this was re-written, so there will be some continuity issues.

_To Royal Knight Wolf's Fang, care of the Royal Palace of Lacroa, Greetings.  
  
I have heard of your recent rise in the world and offer my congratulations and condolences, whichever you would like to accept, for your post of Royal Knight to Lacroa. I believe, as you must, that Katanu and Silveree would be beside themselves with pride of their beloved pup. Knowing the post has more than its share of danger, I hope this correspondence finds you well and in good health.  
  
As promised, I am writing this the moment I heard tell of a certain hazel-eyed gundam.The plumage is more of a mottled blue dun, but I am confident that it is the quarry you seek.Reportedly, she resides above a tavern known as the Nasty Wench.The tavern itself is on the dread isle Backwater, in the port of savages which I will not name.Of the _ S.S. Crow's Sorrow _I have heard not but the barest of rumors and fear she is lost to the tides of time._  
  
Hoping this letter finds you well,  
  
Jackbrass  


Having given the courier a coin for their trouble, Fang was now sitting alone in his rooms in the Royal Palace of Lacroa.Despite his reputation of being carefree almost to the point of laziness, the wolf gundam currently felt so tense his hands were shaking.He read the parchment over for the thirteenth time before tossing it in the fire and slamming out of his room, a bright blue metallic feather held almost crushingly tight in one broad hand.  
  
**  


"Winter, if you would wait a moment."

The Royal Knight in question turned from where she had been practicing her spells with the Maelstrom Blade at the voice of her beloved Princess.The blade was harder to control than her usual sword and Winter, Royal Knight of the Silent Frost, was always trying to better herself and her abilities.Knowing Princess Relejimana didn't require her Royal Knights to one knee, Winter merely bowed, slipping the blade back into the mana pocket which held it safe."Yes, my Princess?"

"Have you seen Fang?"The woman's voice was puzzled and her face, even more beautiful now than it had been scarcely two years before when she had rescued her now-husband, the Lord Artos du Bennr, appeared almost grave with concern.Winter straightened, feeling a slight jolt at realizing that she had not seen her fellow Royal Knight outside of his duties in close to a week.

"I have not," she said, conjuring an ice-petal rose and offering it to the daughter and heir of the King and Queen of Lacroa, their beloved homeland."If it pleases your Highness, I shall search him out.How urgent is your need to speak with him?"

Princess Rele signed, accepting the rose even while she shook her head once."Please, Winter, there is no need to stand on ceremony.I'm worried about him.He's been so distracted lately -- yesterday he was late for his duties.He's never been late before, that I can remember, even after the Tournament of Peace."

The Knight of Silent Frost tapped a black finger against a crack on the left side of her mask as she thought, a habit she had only recently developed.Like with all gundams, the lower half of her face was covered by a mask, one which Winter almost never retracted.Hers was silver, to match the rest of her helm, and had two cracks just under her left eye, one reaching just about to the two small black strips over her mouth."I also cannot think of a time he has ever shown even a sign of being derelict of duty," she agreed, a frown portrayed clearly in her voice and eyes."This is very worrisome.I have not noticed Claw acting any differently, so it is likely not ill news of Falcon or Peregrine -- at least, none that he has shared."Winter gave a single, firm nod and met Princess Rele's blue-violet gaze with her own starkly pale blue eyes."Worry not, Rele.I will see what despair has gotten its teeth into our Fang and do my best to dispel it."

Giving a faint smile, the Princess offered her hand to the second oldest of her Knights."Thank you, Winter."

Instead of bowing over or kissing the offered hand, Winter instead gave it a gentle squeeze when she took it."You are very welcome, Princess."  
  
**  


It wasn't much of a surprise to Winter that it was Nataku, the Bronze Knight, who answered the door for Claw's rooms instead of the Smoke Knight herself.The two had made no effort to hide their relationship from the moment they decided to have one, a few days after their first meeting.Instead, she gave her fellow Royal Knight an arched look."Should you not be preparing for duty?"

"Come to make sure I don't play hooky?"Was Nataku's response, a chuckle in his voice."I don't need babysitting, Lady Knight."

"No longer, at the very least," Winter shot back.The friendly smile in her eyes, easily read by her fellow Knight Gundam, softened her words."I have come to speak with Claw.In private."

"That be so?"The Knight in question asked, her tone in its usual relaxed drawl."Well then, begone, lad, we lasses've business to attend, what that's not needin' a male's distractions!"

Striding into Claw's quarters, Winter ignored the barbed goodbyes Claw and Nataku exchanged.The Knight of Silent Frost was the last to give another Knight a hard time about whatever relationships they wished to engage in; she had been paramour to Zero, the Winged Knight, for close to four and a half years.Only when Claw had shut the door firmly behind the Bronze Knight and the two gundams remaining in the room heard his footsteps depart down the hall did Winter turn back to face Claw, ignoring her fellow Knight's coy look.

"The Princess has expressed concern for your brother to me, this morn," Winter said, never one to mince words."I am concerned as well.He has been distant and almost derelict lately."

The demeanor of her hostess changed completely."Aye," Claw agreed, stalking across the room to drape herself over a chair.The cat gundam waved for Winter to do the same, but the Royal Knight remained standing, perfectly comfortable where she was."Fang be downright evasive lately an' Crow strike me if I be knowin' why."

Having been raised in and trained to be a freedom fighter for the Pirate Isles before they had been wrested from the grasp of the demon Lodarian, Claw swore by the deity of the Isles.Winter herself, having lived in the Pirate Isles for close to two years, knew of the mecha-like deity Crow and on the occasion the Knight of Silent Frost was upset enough to do so, also swore by her.They both knew even the cattish Claw didn't use the deity's name lightly, mostly due to Crow's habit of answering such uses at random.

Pale blue met gold and Winter's gaze burned deep into the Pirate Knight's eyes."Hunt him, Claw."

Sitting up straight, Claw's head drew back slightly at the direct order from the Royal Knight.The cat gundam had masterful control over her own gravity changing and teleportation spells but only a slight affinity for the spells of the Hunt, which were Fang's specialty.Winter knew she was asking a great deal from the fickle Knight but guessed correctly that the Smoke Knight would be willing to go out of her comfort zone for the sake of her younger brother."Aye, Winter," Claw said, standing with the boneless grace she was known for.

As one of two Royal Knights with a Summon Beast as a partner, Winter knew how to submerge herself in the Mana stream more quickly and completely than her fellow Knights.Time hadn't dimmed her curiosity and she went into a slight trance now, watching with glowing ice-like eyes as Claw drew black-edged golden runes onto the air with the tip of one of the needle claws on her gauntlets.The spell was the same she had cast years ago in attempting to track down Zero, The Winged Knight and the other members of the Gundam Force which had been captured by Lord Iswyn du Bennr, Artos' then-exiled father.Though it had only led the group of rescuers part of the way then, now the runes hovered in mid-air for a moment before falling abruptly to the floor and shifting until they were glowing paw-prints.Blinking to lift the trance, Winter turned her gaze to Claw, knowing the cat gundam could still see them, particularly since she motioned to her fellow Knight and trotted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Royal Palace of Lacroa was located inside one of the many closed box canyons the land held.The series of box canyons were part of one of the magical country's oldest legends, many of the residents believing that they resembled the footsteps of an ancient, giant gundam.The plains the canyons penetrated were mostly flat, punctuated from time to time with small clumps of trees.Close to the mountains which cupped the entire kingdom a forest grew, fringing the foothills and climbing partly up the sharp sides.  


Until the recent rekindling of the trade between Lacroa and its neighboring country of Ark, the plains were home only to spirits and wild animals.With the friendship of Zero, the Winged Knight with Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai of Ark, many of the new Knights, including Winter, the Knight of Silent Frost, saw the value of Ark's mecha-horses.Soon dozens of the animals were imported and used by both the Knights and by the law enforcement force of the capital city, a group known informally as Fang's Wolves.The Wolves used the horses in their daily patrols, since the mecha beasts were extremely intelligent and often acted independently of their riders to keep both rider and horse safe. Many of the Wolves were of the opinion that the horses were better than hounds as partners, since a person couldn't ride a hound if they needed to get somewhere quickly.  


Claw's spell led them to the fields where the horses not on duty spent their time during fair weather.Winter's own mount, a blue mare with a white mane and silver highlights to her coat, trotted over to greet them, nudging her nose against Winter's shoulder with care for the spike anchoring the rebrace. "Hello there, Day," Winter murmured softly, not wanting to break Claw's concentration.Winter was rubbing Day's nose when Claw stopped, one hand lifted to point to a dark figure sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree.   


"I'll be speakin' with th' lump first," Claw said, golden eyes fixed on Fang."The lad be my brother, by rights."  


"Of course," Winter allowed.Shifting her touch to the mecha-mare's blue neck, the Royal Knight watched the cat gundam approach her sibling, noticing that Fang wasn't wearing his great coat armor -- it was instead hanging from a nearby branch.Sharp pale eyes also picked out the absence of the wolf gundam's cape.The expression on the normally carefree gundam's face was pensive and rueful, almost to the point of being bleak. Though she tried, Winter was unable to catch Claw's eye before the cat-gundam placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and, when Fang merely glanced up at her, turned and left the way she and Winter had come. The action surprised Winter greatly; Claw was deeply devoted to her younger sibling and didn't take her leave of him lightly.  


Concern growing sharply in her mind, Winter approached Fang from his other side, going to one knee beside him. "Fang?" She asked softly, knowing her smoky alto tones fell pleasantly on all ears these days, "do you wish to speak of what is on your mind?"  


A flash of movement from Fang's hands, which were arranged in his lap, caught Winter's attention. He was twining a metal feather of a blue so bright it immediately reminded Winter of Zero's eyes between his fingers. Fang dropped his own gentle brown eyes to the feather but didn't reply for the first time since Winter had known the wolf-mech. Settling onto both her knees next to him, Winter watched Day graze while she waited patiently for Fang to either tell her he wanted to be alone or to answer her question…or say anything at all.  


The wind shushed through their tree, whispering intelligible secrets which Fang's gray wolf-ears seemed to be able to understand, from the way they flicked forward and back, though they always returned to their meditative stance. For close to three hours Winter waited for Fang to speak, only rising when she had no choice; she had to attend court that evening. "I will return after court," she murmured, earning a glance from the other Royal Knight. She offered him a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly. Though he didn't return the smile he did raise his free hand to rest over hers, just for a moment.  


Heartened, though still gravely concerned, Winter whistled softly for Day and rode her mare bare-back to the Palace, lost in thought as she quickly cleaned up and made herself ready for the night's court. She nearly jumped out of her armor when, as she crossed through an antechamber on her way to the main ballroom, a hand landed on her shoulder. She wheeled and caught her breath when Zero jerked his hand back, electric blue eyes wide."My apologies," he said, a frown in his tone."I called your name twice before."  


"No, I am sorry," Winter said with a sigh. Glancing around to make sure they were alone she leaned in for a hug, taking some comfort from the solidness of the Winged Knight. "Zero, there is something very wrong with Fang. I have never seen him so...melancholy. He would not even speak, when Claw and I found him up in the horse fields."  


Wrapping his arms around Winter, Zero made a soft concerned noise. "That is most unlike him. We will go together, after tonight's court, to see if he is still there. If he is, we will stay with him until he feels moved to speak."  


"Even if it is to tell us to let him alone," Winter agreed, resting her head on his shoulder for a few moments before straightening and drawing back. "Thank you, for that. I just--"  


A gentle black finger rested on her mask, directly over the two bars that glowed dark blue when she spoke. Zero gave her a smile, tapping her mask lightly with the finger he rested upon it. "You don't need to make excuses for anything, Winter. I am more than willing to be your support and your strength, whenever you need it."  


"And I for you, m'lord," Winter replied, despite the shushing finger on her mask. She, in fact, kissed the finger and returned his smile, reaching to make minor adjustments to his cape and armor that it didn't need but made him just that little bit more presentable. Zero returned the favor, offering her his hand when he was done. Accepting it with a small bow, Winter took her place at his side, walking with him into the ballroom.

** 

Worried though they were for the gundam whom they could easily name among their closest friends, the two Royal Knights didn't resent the time they spent guarding their charges.Thankfully, despite the length of the night's Court, it was uneventful.The King and Queen retired after midnight, choosing the familiar forms of Battle and Nataku as their protectors for the rest of the dark hours.The Royal couple felt most at ease with the presence of these two, even if they were only reincarnations of the Knights whom had guarded them when the King and Queen had been younger.  


Usually drained after her long day of appointed duties and protecting the Royal Court, this night Winter felt filled with an almost manic energy, striding quickly from the ballroom to the Royal Stables.Zero hard on her heels, the Knight of Silent Frost roused her warmare from the mecha-horse's stall and swung up bareback.The temperature, something Winter was always aware of, felt the same tepid warmth against her armor as it had during the day, removing any trepidation about setting the mare to a swift canter.  


The guard at the gate she and Zero chose waved through the two well-known Royal Knights without question.Simply the facts that they were wanting to leave the palace during the small hours of the morning, their grim expressions and fast pace were more than enough for the human guard.  


"It has something to do with the feather," Winter said, following her own train of thought and finally breaking the pensive silence she had held for most of the evening.  


"Feather?"Zero asked, tone showing his bewilderment."You didn't mention any feather."  


"Ah--" Winter said, pulling herself into the here and now."Fang was holding a blue, metallic feather.It was when Claw saw it that she left.I believe she knew whichever memory that feather holds for her brother ... she cannot console him of.I hope that he chooses to speak of it before we lose him to this despondency."  


"I can't believe that the situation has degraded that far," Zero said, a frown clear in his voice."This is _Fang_ we speak of, Winter."  


"Aye," Winter agreed softly, looking down at her paramour."Fang, whom is not bothered by long by even the harshest of news.He was the one to cheer us when we lost one of our Knights in Training, remember?"  


"I do," Zero confirmed heavily, one of his hands rising to make the sign for a peaceful rest over his chest.Winter echoed the gesture over her own chest, gently drawing Day to a walk when she spotted the tree Fang had been sitting under during the afternoon.A sigh of relief was shared when they saw him nearby, still not wearing his cape or his great-coat, laying on the ground.His hands were twined behind his head and the stars overhead were reflecting in his dark eyes.Sliding down from Day's back, Winter made her way to the wolf-gundam's side, settling to sit on the damp ground beside him.Zero settled nearby, absently taking Winter's hand in his own.  


The three sat so long beneath the stars that their positions in the great cosmic dance changed, constellations wheeling gracefully overhead.Winter's strange rush of energy dissipated and she lay with her head pillowed in Zero's lap, the Winged Knight's hand resting gently on her shoulder.Fang's brassy tones surprised both of them when he began to speak.  


"T'were four of us in th' beginnin'," he said, voice quiet enough to mingle with the pre-dawn songs of the insects and occasional screech of a flying night-hunter."Claw, Peregrine, Talon an' me own self.We were raised by two Knights stranded in the Isles after Lodarian's storm.Katanu and Silvere took great pride'n delight in th' four of us ... treasured us.Didn't know then that Knight gundams ain't able t'have littles of their own, aside of adoptin'.They were devoted to each other, same's you two.  


"I was a lazy pup, spendin' the days of my first years learnin' naught but came natural.Huntin', tracking, seekin'.Left the killin' arts to the others.Never harmed another creature, be it butterfly or mech ... never had interest or inclination.Claw'n Talon were the violent ones, thick's thieves.Cat's Claw, Raven's Talon, terrors of the port."  


The two Knight gundams listening exchanged startled looks; they hadn't known that all of the Smoke Jumpers had possessed full names.Not wanting Fang to stop talking, neither one expressed their chagrin at their assumption aloud.  


"Always been partial t' nighttime," the wolf-gundam continued, "world seems t'be at peace, quiet enough for a old wolf t'hear his own thoughts.I'd spend Crow only knows how many nights out on a raft I'd built, tethered t'the shore but on a long enough rope I could let it drift until I saw naught but water'n sky.Ocean was strange like that, 'round the north end of Mist Turn Island.Still's a pond, clear as crystal, straight t'the bottom.  


"She found me there.Rather, th' ship found me.See, everyone'd figured the ship'd gone down in the storm, takin' all hands.We were half right ... crew'd gone, just like the crew of _Swallow's Rest_ , but the ship'd saved her captain.Sky Ships do ... this one in particular.She ain't a normal Sky Ship -- she be the first.The one all Freeborn Sky Ships be modeled after. _Crow's Sorrow_."  


Both of the listening Knight gundams shared a shudder.The name of the ship held such weight, the way Fang had said it, it was clear the ship was a powerful presence in the Pirate Isles lore.Zero's electric blue eyes shot Winter an inquiring look, the Winged Knight knowing that his paramour had lived for close to two years on the Isles.Winter was forced to shrug slightly, letting him know that she had not heard the name until now.Together they waited for Fang to continue speaking.  


" _Sorrow_ 'd had her share of hard luck, if th' stories be true.She was a tough old ship, contrary, prone t'practical jokes ... sometimes I think she gave a bit of herself t'Claw first time Claw set foot on her deck.Talon couldn't board her, got sick if he tried.Suppose we shoulda taken hint at that.Peregrine never tried t'board her, never gave a reason why.I loved her.To me, she felt like Katanu.Old warbird, edges softened with time but could still deal out their share of damage, if pressed.Without the eagerness to strike young things like Talon an' Claw had.Took a strong soul t'guide her.Falcon once told me that none in his family expected her t'accept Blue Wing as her captain, as Blue Wing wasn't even of Freeborn blood.Never right heard where Blue Wing came in t'the picture ... but she was the captain _Sorrow_ had saved durin' the storm."  


The wolf-gundam fell quiet long enough for Zero to remember Falcon mentioning that the Freeborn Sky Ships chose their own captains, though the Pirate had never said how.Kestrel Freeborn, Falcon's oldest daughter, had been chosen by the Sky Ship _Sparrow's Pride_ after the ship had been restored by Pirate Isle shipwrights and Lacroa mages.Zero also remembered Kestrel's reluctance to leave _Pride_ 's deck ... even Falcon himself never went far from where _Swallow's Rest_ was docked.  


"Blue Wing came to live with us on Mist Turn, eventually buildin' the house you visited, part payment for all th' little things Katanu an' Silvere did for her.Always slept on _Sorrow_ , even durin' the worst storms.I spent that summer listenin' to her yarns've honest tradin', fightin' off privateers, even lettin' her teach me some'a the moves she used t'defend herself so well."   


In the darkness, the two Knight gundams found themselves smiling in response to the nostalgic happiness in their friend's voice.Their expressions faltered when Fang began speaking again; his tone was abruptly flat and empty.   


"I'd been sleepin' on deck when somethin' woke me.A voice, not like anythin' I'd heard a'fore.Sounded like Blue Wing, aged-like an' like somethin' you'd hear through a wood door. _'Wolf's Fang,’_ I heard.' _See t'the Knights.Quickly now, lad!_ 'Ain't felt such fear in all me life.Lit out for home, fast's I could go.  


"I found Silvere an' Katanu, dead on their own weapons."  


At this admission, Winter sat straight up and, unable to help herself, placed a hand on Fang's shoulder.When she felt the wolf-gundam leaning into the touch, she pulled him into a firm hug, one hand rising to gently guide his head down to rest on her shoulder.Moments later she heard Zero shift and saw the Winged Knight place both of his hands on Fang's shoulders, each of them supporting their fellow Royal Knight in their own way.Neither spoke, waiting for him to regain his composure and continue with his story.   


"Don't know what happened next," Fang said, his voice soft."Claw told me later I'd gone mad.T'was the first time I berserked.Hunted down them as took the lives of the only parents I'd known an' killed 'em.That what I didn't end, Claw ended for me, watchin' me back same's she do now.Blue Wing followed us-- calmed me from the rage.I remember seein' her face, bein' on _Sorrow_ 's deck.I still had death on me mind when I begged her t'teach me how t'fight proper, so I could take care of them as escaped me grasp.   


"Blue Wing gave me what she knew.Doin' so, she calmed me further, raisin' me to the gundam I be today.Katanu an' Silvere based me in Lacroa lore, knocked th' Laws of Chivalry into me helm.Blue Wing showed me fierceness an' laughter.Calm an' deadly purpose."Fang swallowed and drew away from the two Knights to stand, heading toward the tree with an even and balanced stride.Winter and Zero watched him carefully, two pairs of impossibly blue eyes fixed on his form, but he merely retrieved his great-coat and returned to them.   


"Once're twice in early fall, the fog surroundin' Mist Turn Island gets swept away by wind.T'was on one of these rare days, so bright'n clear it be almost painful t'be out of doors, every outline crisp an' no shadows t'be had, it happened. _Crow's Sorrow_ was in her spot in port.I was headin' down t'talk to Blue Wing, forget why.Looked down at me feet t'check I wasn't placin' a foot wrong-- sunlight can be disorientin' on those paths, with the shale blendin' into the firm ground-- an' when I looked back up, th' ship was gone.Flat vanished.Never seen the like, before or since.Portals, even Claw's magics leave a taste behind. _Sorrow_ was gone like she'd never been.Not even her moorin' lines were at the dock.  


"I found Blue Wing beaten senseless at th' tide line.I remember bein' just as shocked as when th' ship vanished.I'd never seen Blue Wing without her bein' in _Sorrow_ 's shadow."Fang's hands clenched on his coat, which he hadn't put back on."Nursed her as best I could, but she was a ghost.Couldn't speak proper, never slept but when she got at the bottle long enough to ... then _she_ vanished, straight from her bed.I was in th' same room.Turned me back, turned back 'round, she be gone.Only thing I've left of her be the feather.I've tried usin' it for a focus, tryin' t'get a trace to base a Hunt off of.Trail be too long cold.  


"Folks keep seein' _Crow's Sorrow_.Sightings of her've become legend.She be easy to identify, a carvin' of Crow herself at her prow, flyin' the Freeborn flag, proud'n proper.None've gotten close t'try boardin', though.Some claim she fired on them, despite havin' no crew.Only ships as ain't seen her be _Rest_ an' _Pride_.No story mentions anythin' about a hazel-eyed gundam with blue'n white armor anywhere on her decks.  


"I'd long given up hope of findin' either of 'em but week past I got a letter from a ... suppose I should call the mech a friend.He'd be offended, else.Said he'd heard tell of a gundam roughly matchin' Blue Wing's description in a Pirate port, the sort not graced by honest sailors."  


"So when are you departing?"Zero asked, unable to help himself.Fang turned and stared at the Winged knight, his expression entirely startled.It was almost like he hadn't noticed his audience.   


"Go?"The wolf-gundam asked blankly.   


"Yes," Winter agreed, getting to her feet and brushing stray bits of grass from her armor.She offered her hand to Zero to help him get to his feet, which the Winged Knight accepted with a brief smile."You must go find if this is really her, Fang.I mean to accompany you.A lone gundam, even one of your skill, can get into too much trouble, traveling alone in the Isles."  


"That is true," Zero mused."Well then," the Winged Knight continued with a firm nod."We will both be going with you.Have you requested leave from the Princess yet?"  


"Nay," Fang denied, "nor will I be.I ain't goin'."  


"Why not?"Zero demanded."She's your mentor!"  


"We be three of Lacroa's Royal Knights," Fang snapped back, his ears flattening to the sides in irritation."We'll not be just throwin' our responsibilities overboard for some passin' fancy from a past best forgotten!"  


"Fang," Winter said, approaching the larger gundam to look up into his eyes, "do not concern yourself with how much you think you many have changed.Do not even think that this may not be her.You _must_ go, or it will eat at you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

A flood of golden light spilled over the fields and the three Royal Knights, accompanying the sunrise.In the new dawn light, Fang gazed down at the Knight gundam whom he had termed Lady Knight and in her ice blue eyes found nothing but a deep, caring resolve.Seeing that the stubborn Knight held no pity, doubts or regret in her, his shoulders relaxed.The only regret he himself felt was an old one he always felt when he thought of the pair they would have made, had he decided to pursue her.The wolf-gundam had always known the Knight of Silent Frost belonged to Zero, however, even before she seemed to be aware of the string between them.Thoughts turning to the Winged Knight, Fang shifted brown eyes to him, seeing his friend of a decade standing firm.The Knight's own electric blue yes lit with more than the sun's first rays.Passionate in all things, ranging from his zealous protection of the Royal Family to his playful fights with Bakunetsumaru, Blazing Samurai of Ark, the oldest Knight gundam in Lacroa was well suited to his titles of Champion and Savior.   


Fang knew he was often seen as the odd gundam out, not having been created as a Knight of Lacroa and not seeming to have the fervor of the other four Royal Knights had for their duties.These two had always seen him as an equal, each coming to him concerning the other for his advice.Admittedly, when she had been younger, Winter had come to him more often than Zero.The Winged Knight did seek him out, though, in the dark of the night for long talks of their duty and life beyond it.   


The wolf-gundam knew they were both waiting for him to speak, to renew his objections against the journey or to agree to let them accompany him.Except he was still gripped by the same paralyzing indecision which had dragged against his limbs and thoughts from the moment he had first read the letter.What was this feeling that felt like ropes constricting his every movement, from walking to breathing?Looking again between Winter and Zero, a flash of inspiration hit the Knight of the Hunt, similar to the light reflecting off of their armor still brightly polished for the Court the night before. _Concern,_ Winter had said.It wasn't concern, however, it was -- "Fear," Fang said aloud, mouth bitter with the word behind his gray mask."I ain't been afraid of a livin' thing on land or sea in ... Crow take me.Years.Not's long's I've been a Knight.Longer.Yet, this?This I fear."  


"This can't be fought," Zero pointed out, softly."No skill you, any of us, have, will change the outcome of this journey.The journey must be taken, none the less."  


"We all know courage is not acting without fear," Winter continued, paraphrasing a proverb they all knew very well.It was a common theme through out the teachings they tried their best to impress upon the young Knights in Training."Acting without fear is stupidity -- it is what gets innocents killed.Courage is acting despite fear.In the face of it."Her eyes smiled, breaking some of the tension in the dawn light."If Baku can face his fear of ghosts successfully, you can face this, Fang.You are a courageous and powerful Royal Knight of Lacroa.I believe in you."She paused only to glance at Zero, who nodded his support."We both believe in you."  


Taking a deep breath and letting out in a sigh, Fang finally returned Winter's smile.Shrugging his great-coat into place, he allowed his silver cape to appear over it, streaming down his back in a flow of liquid silver in the strange properties the newly-risen sun gave the light."Aye," he said, straightening his back to stand to his full height."You've both me thanks for indulgin' a' old wolf his strange ways.And," he said, very gently reaching to chuck Winter just under her right eye, "for keepin' me company when I was no fit company t'keep.I know it be well past your bed time, Lady Knight."  


"You will both have to deal with the consequences," Winter replied archly crossing her arms over her chest."Everyone knows I am horrible and grumpy without my proper sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

"I dislike the idea of the three of you being gone from Lacroa for as long as this might take," Princess Relejimana said, a frown creasing her gentle features."But I like the idea of you going alone even less, Fang.Not," she said, holding up a hand when his ears started to flatten, "because I don't think you can take care of yourself, but I've long known Knights of Lacroa are magnets for all kinds of trouble."  


"Be that as it may," Winter said, ignoring Zero's soft but audible indignant huff at the slight, "Princess, this is owed to Fang.He has done much for Lacroa and asked nothing in return.I know I risk insubordination on saying this but refusing this request is ... " The Knight of Silent Frost came to an abrupt stop, unable to bring herself to say the words they all knew she meant.A life of serving the woman before her sent her to one knee, despite how her gaze remained fixed on Rele's."I will beg, if need be."  


"You feel so strongly about this?"Rele wanted to know, her tone completely neutral.Winter nodded.  


"I do, Princess."This is something we _must_ do.I feel it in my soul."  


Fang finally wrested himself free of Zero's grip and stepped forward, stooping to bring Winter back to her feet."Winter, stop.Princess, if this's gonna take beggin', from anyone, I ain't goin'.None of us are."  


The woman's clear blue eyes flicked from Winter's frustrated look to Fang's evasive brown gaze."I see," she murmured, giving the Knight of the Hunt a piercing look."Yes, I do see.Probably more than you intended, Fang.Leave granted.Please try to be back in a month, if you cannot, send word."  


"Yes, Princess," Zero and Winter chorused, bowing in unison.Ears flat and tail low, Fang did nothing but drop his gaze.Placing a hand on his arm, on top of a small ridge in his great-coat armor which had been there since Winter had damaged it three and a half years before, the Princess of Lacroa motioned to the other two Royal Knights.A nod of understanding came from both and they moved out of hearing range to give her the privacy she obviously wanted.  


"Fang's actions are odd," Zero murmured, facing a nearby window.  


"They are," Winter agreed, crossing to place both hands on the sill.She rolled her shoulders against the fatigue building in her joints from having been up for thirty six straight hours, rolling her neck carefully as well."He could merely be tired, Zero.It would be best," she added, her thoughts skipping to the journey ahead, "if we traveled in secret.I will bring my armor and my sword but I will be wearing my Isles garb.We should get some for you at the Port of Roses."  


"I will not--" Zero started, taking half a step back.Mid sentence he paused, eyes narrowing slightly in thought."Your plan is a good one," he acknowledged finally, "but I haven't been without my plate mail in so long that I would be more hindrance than help without it.I will find some way to disguise myself."  


"Without magic," Winter stated, half-turning to give him a sour look."I can think of several circumstances under which a constant spell would not be desirable.This is a simple search and retrieve mission now, but it may become something more. _Crow's Sorrow_ was always used as a cautionary tale within my hearing and if she has fallen into the hands of some yet-unknown enemy, we must be at our best."  


Laughter from Fang and Rele's direction stopped Zero from replying from Winter's clipped words.Both Royal Knights turned to face their companions, relief in their expressions.Rele beckoned them back over, she and Fang smiling.Though the Royal Knight's posture was not entirely back to his usual relaxed pose, it was closer than it had been."We be off t'the Port of Roses," Fang said, "soon's y'please."  


"Now," Winter said, giving a firm nod."I will be wearing my Isles garb for now, I believe it to be wise for you to do the same."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, "I be havin' me old armor.Will our capes be givin' us away?"  


"No," Rele said, surprising all of them."I can help with that in a way which will not impede your magic or require a spell."Fang and Winter stepped closer, obviously interested, which made Zero's hesitation all the more obvious.The Princess' expression flicked to an amused smile."Not going to disguise yourself, my Winged Knight?"  


"I am, Princess," Zero replied, "but I'm not going to need to hide my cape.Thank you for the offer."  


"As you wish," Rele allowed, the amused expression not fading.Cupping her hands before her she murmured a soft and short spell, soon able to hand a differently colored sparkling stone to either Royal Knight.The stone she offered to Winter was a rich, sable brown with bands of white and light blue.Fang accepted his, a deep oak brown peppered with subtle flakes of orange and a dark blue which flashed bright green when held the right way."These are spirit opals, recovered from deep under the Palace.Hold them in your hands and think of your connection to Mana and your own Affinity until they are warm."  


Knowing Fang was doing the same, Winter reached deep inside herself for her connection to the ice magics, letting her head bow and her eyes close.A covering of frost abruptly coated the gem in her hands and she heard the soft chimes which always sounded when she drew on her magic.A few moments later, despite the frost still coating the jewel, it blazed with a yellow light and warmed until it matched the temperature of her hand.Glancing over, she saw a silver flash from Fang's hand and the faint sound of a pack of wolves in full song from his direction.They both looked to their Princess at the same time and she motioned for them to settle the chains attached to the stones around their necks.The moment the foreign metal lent its weight to her neck, it vanished from sight, as did the gem and her cape.Startled, Winter wheeled, flushing slightly when she realized what had happened.Thankfully, in her mind, none of her companions did more than smile a bit."Thank you, Princess," she managed, bowing to try to regain her composure.  


"Luck fly with you," Rele said softly, reaching out to touch each gundam on the helm."Come home safe to me, my Royal Knights."

** 

"There be only one ship leavin' for the Isles as can carry passengers," Fang said, pushing his brown tri-pointed hat up on his forehead.The hat covered his ears and his other noticeable feature, his tail, was kept carefully tucked under the calf-length flaps of his great-coat.Winter was wearing the cream shirt and brown vest she had gotten from Argon over a blue and silver skirt she sometimes wore in the Isles.It was matched by a light blue bandanna over her head, the ensemble making her appear like nothing more than a common Isles gundam.Zero was also wearing a dark blue bandanna to cover the crest of Lacroa on his forehead, but under a cloak borrowed from Nataku, he still wore the majority of his Knightly armor.Fang and Winter both had to admit, however, that he looked nothing like his usual self."Her name's _The Passing Fancy_.She be goin' t'Port Albatross on Freeborn Island."

"Freeborn Island," Winter murmured."Where the Governor sits.Did you get us passage?"  


"Aye," Fang agreed, prompting the two Knight gundams to stand."Cost a pretty sum, seein' as she be ready t'sail an' we be gettin' our own cabin what was already spoke for.They be waitin' on us."  


"Are we ready?"Zero asked, looking between his two friends."We haven't forgotten some crucial item, a task left undone?"  


"Not that I can think of," Winter said.Together, the three made their way across the dock, Zero making sure to walk and not float, Winter by habit looking out for anything which might offer a threat.Neither of them were able to tell what Fang was thinking about; his brown eyes were unreadable.  


The ship was underway almost the same moment they arrived, the crew a flurry of movement around them.The crewman who showed them to their cabin eyed them with mild curiosity but did nothing more, letting them know when meals were served.Fang caught the man by the shoulder before he could leave, while Winter and Zero were still confronted with the fact that there were only two bunks and no blankets on either one.Turning to comment, Zero spotted Fang pressing something into the man's hand, encouraging him to lean over so the wolf-gundam could whisper into his ear.This earned them a slight smile and a bow before the man left.  


"What was that about?"Zero asked Fang.The larger gundam gave the Winged Knight his best innocent look, watching Zero summon his sword to brace the door shut.  


"Asked for privacy," Fang replied calmly.  


"What did you give him?"Zero wanted to know, earning himself a sour look from Winter as she went to the bottom bunk to lay down.  


"The thanks for said privacy," Fang returned, giving Zero a look."Sleep, Winged Knight.I'll take th' floor if you want a bunk t'yourself.Ain't room on either for two, less you don't mind gettin' personal."  


"I only want company if said company is being smart and silent," Winter growled."I can best the both of you in a fight.If you don't shut up you'll be sleepin' on the deck outside, th' both of ya."  


The two Royal Knights still standing in the small room both decided not to call Winter on the claim and Zero's objections over the bribe -- at least his verbal ones -- ended.Winter was asleep before the ship left the port.


	5. Chapter 5

The three were up before dawn the next day, unblocking the door and heading out on the deck for some fresh air.Finding a spot they wouldn't easily be overheard, Fang brought out a map of the Isles, pondering it quietly.  


"It's too bad _Swallow's Rest_ or the _Sparrow's Pride_ weren't at the Port of Roses," Zero said, absently bracing himself against a nearby crate nearly as large as he was."Their speed on this venture would have been welcome."  


" _Pride_ an' _Rest_ be the only two ships as not seen _Sorrow_ ," Fang said quietly.He raised his head to take a casually careful look around."Figure our chances of seein' her be higher on a regular ship, even one as unwieldy an' clumsy as this."The Knight of the Hunt looked up for Winter's opinion, only to find the Knight gundam gazing silently down the deck at the other passengers instead of at the map."Winter?Somethin' be wrong, lass?"  


"Yes," she replied, not looking at her companions."Something is amiss on this ship.There is a tension which is not centered around us.It has not yet come to a head, but it will.Likely before we reach Port Albatross."  


Fang raised his head and both of the Knight gundams could hear a soft sniffing noise coming from their fellow Royal Knight.He rolled up the map without looking at it, tucking it away securely.They both stayed where they were, knowing that their own scents would not interfere with his most basic of talents."Aye," he agreed finally."Crew's tense an' on high alert.We'd best be careful, else they'll focus their ire on us for keepin' secrets."  


"What about the other passengers?"Zero wanted to know, a frown clear in his voice.  


"Them as sensitive're already pickin' up somethin' be wrong, as our Lady Knight did," Fang said after a pause."Without knowin' why they be on edge.Others?Ain't got a clue."  


The ringing of a chime startled all three of them.They looked at each other, all of them looking for some signal from the other two they should reach for weapons or magic.Not finding it, they relaxed and shared a quiet laugh, getting to their feet."We will drive ourselves mad, looking for enemies where there are none," Winter pointed out."Particularly in breakfast bells.Let us eat, my friends."  
  
**  
  


"There be a thief," Fang announced the morning of their arrival to Port Albatross.The tension on the boat had been building until earlier that morning and the wolf-gundam had left their tiny cabin to see if he could find the reason.He kept his voice down, now, well aware how well sound traveled on the ship."They be playful.All items as were stolen were returned, just this morn."  


"Good thing we don't travel with packs," Zero said, leaning against the far wall."Thus none of our belongings could be taken.We may want to get some in port, to avoid unwanted attention from here on out.I have heard a couple of the other passengers commenting on our seeming lack of belongings yesterday."  


"Draw-string bags are simple to acquire and carry," Winter agreed."Have either of you thought we should pay a brief visit to the Governor while we are here?"  


Her companions nodded in unison."Be impolite," Fang commented with a grin, "not t'visit Library.We'll be the light of his day, tellin' him of things in Lacroa."  


"Not to mention," Zero said with an admonishing look to Fang, "your niece."  


"Aye," the wolf-gundam agreed, propping one foot against the door."Her, too.Gyrfalcon'll likely be glad of a friendly face.She be havin' a time of it, with them as liked Kibaomaru's leadin' style.Some never thought that wardog'd step down so easy."  


"He's the general of the DaiShogun's armies," Zero pointed out."Despite Ark being at peace, he--"  


"Shh," Winter breathed suddenly, waving Fang away from the door.The wolf-gundam did as he was told, the claws on his gauntlets, which he always kept carefully covered in Lacroa, gleaming in the dim light.Only a breath lapsed between Winter's hiss and her jerking the door open but the hallway beyond was empty, as far as any of them could see or sense.Pushing the door closed again, Winter gave a slight sigh."I will be very glad when we make port.This ship has ghosts."  


"Ghosts as smell of feathers," Fang said, frowning slightly and reaching a hand up to rub the spot where his mask covered his nose."It just came t'me.Thought it be you, Zero, at first, but these feathers be smellin' different."  


"I ... smell like feathers?"Zero asked, startled.Their wolfish companion leaned against the door again, chuckling.   


"Aye," he said, "feathers an' roses.When y'get angry, you smell like feathers, roses an' ozone.Wind-smell, just a'fore a storm, or just after a lightnin' strike."  


"That makes sense I suppose," Zero allowed thoughtfully."I've never thought about it.What does Winter smell like?"  


"Ice," Winter guessed."The kind of burning cold which comes in the dead of night."  


"Only when you be angry," Fang said."Normal, you smell of snow an' Moss Bean.You've a way of blade-smell about you, too.Both of you do, but it be stronger with Winter."  


"Blade-smell?"Zero asked, puzzled.  


"Aye," Fang said, abruptly standing straight and looking uncomfortable."Can't rightly explain all smells, Zero.You'd have t'smell it your own self.We'd best be top-side ready when the ship docks."  


Before either of them could do more than nod, Fang was gone, the door closed firmly behind him.The Winged Knight leaned on the wall, deep in thought, while Winter laid back on the bottom bunk, gazing at the wood above her."I never saw it before," she said abruptly, startling Zero from his thoughts.  


"What?"he asked blankly.   


"Fang," Winter continued, looking over at her paramour."He is lonely, Zero, painfully so.He watches our Princess with Artos, Claw with Nataku, even us.Particularly us," she added, voice soft."Our wolf needs someone."  


"He has plenty of choices," Zero pointed out."He is far from unhandsome."  


"I know," she agreed, sitting up and turning to hook a foot into the side of the bunk so she could rest her chin on the upraised knee."Perhaps I have grown sentimental with age, Zero, but he is fairly isolated."  


"Perhaps that is what this quest is for," Zero said, crossing the room to take Winter's hand gently."We shall find Blue Wing for him and see then if he still is so lonely.Agreed?"  


"Agreed," the Knight of Silent Frost said with a smile."On with your cloak, mi'lord.We have a Governor to visit."


	6. Chapter 6

The three Royal Knights won Gyrfalcon over by delighting Library with the stories they were able to tell him of Lacroa, both current events and the lore both Zero and Winter had studied in their youth.Some of the stories even wrung smiles from the hard-faced young Governor, though little else did.She surprised them with a map of the sightings of the _Crow's Sorrow_ plotted out, once they explained their goal.   


"There are several stories of _Crow's Sorrow_ 's beginnings," Gyr told them in a voice almost completely devoid of the rural accent the Isles were known for."I was raised on her legend and know it well.Father always lamented he wasn't able to find her and still actively searches for her on his routes.Kestrel does as well, though not as avidly.Kestrel is less privateer, more trader, than our father."  


"Will you tell us the legend?"Winter asked, glancing up from the map.  


The current Governor of the Pirate Isles had her mother's refined features, a strength in her slim form belying its almost delicate structure.Silver feathers cascaded down from her helm in an intricate pattern, very similar to a human woman's hair caught in a formal knot at the base of her neck.The armor covering her chest and shoulders was a rich burgundy, corseted and draped to both protect and allow her freedom of movement.The back of the piece draped to her calves, looking half way between a coat and dress.Her legs were black, per usual for Pirate Isle gundams, and her feet were burgundy-red heels, perfectly matching her torso.The last detail to complete her elegant appearance were graceful hands, colored white with long and dexterous fingers.Winter had felt blunt and plain on meeting the graceful Governor, until she remembered that they were built for two entirely different lifestyles.Gyrfalcon would never be able to match Winter's grace and skill on the battle field and Winter fit perfectly with her fellow Royal Knights during formal occasions in Lacroa.It was like comparing a lady's hand-dog to a mastiff.Both were perfectly suited for their own lives.  


" _Crow's Sorrow_ has no clear date of launch," Gyr told them, a dark tone coming to her smooth alto voice."Some say there were two Sky Ships a'fore her, but neither were successful in being able to take flight.She is marked as being the first _successful_ Sky Ship, in the pattern of _Rest_ and _Pride_.Her captain was Wren Freeborn, whom was a true Pirate in the formal sense of the word.Many souls died upon her decks, both crew and captive.Twenty years after she first appeared on the waters, in the middle of attacking a merchant vessel, Wren was killed."

"Story says," Gyr continued, "ship did it herself, holding him still with deck-rope while a soldier from the merchant ship ran him through.Everyone agrees _Sorrow_ did capsize herself, most of the crew drowning.Them as remained swore the ship spoke to them, making it clear she wasn't going to tolerate any further violence.The smart ones on the crew agreed and she allowed herself to be sailed back to Freeborn Island under the lawful Freeborn flag.I never put much stock in that part--"  


"Believe it," Fang rumbled, turning slightly from where he had been gazing out the floor-to-ceiling windows which faced the port below the Governor's mansion."She spoke t'me, day Katanu an' Silvere were killed."  


The expression in the Governor's eyes made it clear she didn't entirely believe her wolfish uncle, but she didn't voice this opinion aloud."What's clear is _Sorrow_ rejected the then-current members of the Freeborn family who tried t'stake claim.Sat in dry-dock, never rotting, sails never needing mending, until Blue Wing showed.None expected her to be accepted, as she wasn't a true Freeborn.Joined the family instead of being born to it.You know the story from there."  


"This map'll help greatly, niece," Fang said after a brief silence, watching his own hands roll it up."You've me thanks."  


"If you do find Blue Wing and _Crow's Sorrow_ ," Gyr said, watching Fang carefully, "what do you plan on doing with them?"  


"Returnin' them here," Fang told her, giving the younger gundam a sharp look."Or t'the Port of Roses, or wherever _they_ desire.If they desire naught t'be reunited an' left be, that's what we'll do.I'm not likin' your tone, Gyrfalcon."  


The two matched gazes until Gyrfalcon shook her head, irritation under her words."Being a Knight of Lacroa has made you suspicious, Uncle, among other things.You're no longer as mother describes you."  


"Maychance I will be," Fang said quietly, finally breaking the stare and turning his brown gaze to the map in his hands, "when the deed be done."

** 

"He's a right mess."  


The words brought an irritated noise from Gyrfalcon Freeborn, the silver metal feathers which covered her helm chiming together faintly when she stalked across the room to look out the picture-window and watch the three Royal Knights head back to port.The Governor of the Pirate Isles' pale green eyes followed their progress, her gaze lingering longest on the wolfish form of her uncle."Aye?"She asked, not bothering to turn and face the speaker."And how am I to know?I've never met the gundam before now."  


A long suffering sigh came from her companion, a tall metallic being stepping to her side, a smile touching his silver lips."Oh, my dear Gyr.So cynical, so young.You've not lived even an eighth of your life, lass.How can you be so jaded?"  


"By spending that eighth watching the chaos you bring," Gyr snapped, leaning away when he dipped to brush a kiss against the mask covering her cheek."Stop, Jackbrass."  


"Only a Freeborn would speak to Crow's consort such," Jackbrass stated.Gyr turned just in time to spot the grin on his silver face before he threw his hands up in a theatrical show of exasperation."You wound me, child!Do you know how many of your people would be delighted for my company?"  


"They are welcome to you," Gyr returned, used to his antics."Go spread your golden presence among the masses."  


The tall being reached up to gently pluck a feather from the back of her helm and lifted it to his lips.Where they brushed the slim bit of silver gundanium black began to bleed through its structure, followed by opalescent blues and greens.By the time he presented the feather to Gyrfalcon it was a thing of unearthly beauty attached to a silver chain.The gundam hesitated for a moment before accepting it from his fingers.  


"My favor," he told her, straightening from his bow."As promised.You've only to kiss it and I will come, my dear."  


"I need to know if I've sent them to their deaths," Gyr said softly, closing a fine-fingered hand on the necklace.  


"Oh, you mistrusting child," Jackbrass laughed, stepping fully into the light to keep his form from bleeding into the shadows any longer.  


Unlike the mobile citizens from NeoTopia or any of the known countries of Solardiarama, Jackbrass was close to six and a half feet tall, bearing similar features to a human.His body was composed of a kind of metal Gyrfalcon had never been able to identify, far more flexible than it had any business being.Almond-shaped optics graced his face, colored amber with soft bright points of focus, neither too large or too small for balance.They framed a nose which was mostly lost when a person looked at him straight on.His lips were a slightly darker shade of silver, neither too full nor too thin, his chin almost artistically curved and bare.The delicate embroidery on his vest, done in thread which perfectly matched the dark purple it was made of, outlined birds and sailing ships.His arms were bare and made of black metal, slim silver lines outlining humanesque muscles and joints.Dark blue leggings tucked into black boots were held up by a slim black belt with a silver buckle slung low across his hips.Standing as he was right next to the window, he cast no reflection upon it and no shadow spilled across the floor behind him.  


"I'm not in the habit of killing Crow's Favored -- she would be _most_ vexed with me.Your uncle has a job to do.Don't worry, he will be rewarded, in the end."  


"Crow's always played hard with her favored," Gyr said softly,not watching Jackbrass vanish in a flash of pale blue light."May the wind favor you as well, Uncle.Good luck."


	7. Chapter 7

Whatever luck Gyrfalcon wished them to have didn't provide one of the Freeborn Sky Ships in the port when they reached it.They booked passage on the only vessel heading the direction they needed to go, Zero and Winter letting Fang handle the negotiations.It was a faster ship than _The Passing Fancy_ , but had room for fewer passengers so when the thieving began again, they were under that much more scrutiny.Several arguments had the Knights frustrated with each other, so Winter and Zero were out on deck when Fang set his trap for the thief, doing what they could to speed the journey without making it obvious.   


The wolf-gundam watched the small pile he had made of the three packs Gyrfalcon had given them, hidden by a touch of his Hunt magic and his own natural talent for disappearing in plain sight.He knew that since they were one day from their next port, it was a perfect time to lay the trap.Though bribes to the crew had ensured their privacy again, Fang had made sure the other passengers had seen the flash of gold change hands to draw the thief to their small group.The odd smell of feathers was dogging their tracks and he was determined to catch the source before they escaped into the crowds at the next port.  


Close to four hours had passed before his ears caught the slight sound of soft treads in the hallway outside his door.Smiling faintly to himself, Fang heard them pass once, twice, three times over the next half an hour, testing.The wolf-gundam felt himself sinking into the Hunt mindset with appreciation for this prey -- they knew better than to assume the room was empty.On the third pass, the door knob was turned but the door itself was left unopened.Minutes later, the door moved just the slightest bit: a test.When no movement occurred within the room, a figure darted in, crouched and had the door shut silently behind themselves in the space of time it took Fang to exhale.To anyone else, the lack of light in the room would have made it impossible for anyone to examine the thief, but Fang's wolfish nature and Hunt magics widened his pupils until he could see in anything save for a complete absence of light.  


To his utter surprise, it appeared to be a young Pirate gundam.It was a credit to the thief that Fang hadn't seen him before now among the passengers or crew.The inherent slipperiness of Pirate gundams worked well for this youngster; they were able to move with only the slightest noise on the wooden floor, unarmored arms and slim fingers giving an illusion of length despite Fang's guess this child wouldn't stand more than three feet tall from foot to helm.   


The wolf-gundam wasn't startled enough not to spring his trap: as soon as the youngster's hand closed on the chit of gold Fang had left in his own pack the wolf-gundam snaked his hands out, one arm trapping the younger gundam's arms against their sides and the other had covering the silver mask on his face.It wouldn't stop the youngster from saying anything, but its placement, and the claws on the tips of Fang's fingers, encouraged silence."Not a sound," Fang growled in his most menacing of tones.A touch of magic had one of his spirit-wolves sitting next to the door, its blue and silver form sending the shadows fleeing to the corners of the room."Or I'll feed'ja t'the beastie, there."  
  
**  
  


The unexpected touch on the Mana stream brought Winter's head up sharply, starling her from her meditation.Meeting Zero's gaze, the two Knights nodded and made their way casually as they could from the foredeck to their cabin below decks, where they saw faint blue glow from beneath the door."Perhaps Fang is simply seeking company or practicing?"Winter suggested, keeping her voice down but pitching it so Fang could hear her if he wasn't in a trance.  


"Nay, lass," they heard Fang say, a growl to his voice."Enter, easy-like.We've a spot of company."  


Entering the cabin caused the source of the glow to jump up to the top bunk, the spirit-wolf still providing enough light for them to be able to see Fang finishing binding the arms of a young Pirate gundam, who bore a sulky expression in their brown eyes.  


"What is this?" Winter asked, adopting a stance she often did when she had to discipline young Knights in Lacroa.From the way the young gundam's expression shifted to one of defiant fear, she knew the posture was effective, despite her lack of weapon or Knightly armor.   


"Ain't had time t'ask," Fang said, leaning down to check the rope he had already bound the youngster's ankles with."Caught the pup tryin' t'help himself to a gold chit I had in me bag."  


"This is our thief?" Zero asked, fixing the child gundam with a glare.The youngster was obviously unnerved but seemed more wary of Winter than Zero, sending a glare back in Zero's direction.   


"Source a' the feather smell, at the least," Fang agreed, sitting back in his bunk to provide more space in the small room.Having read the young gundam's reaction to Winter versus Zero, the wolf-gundam lounged back, apparently becoming his relaxed and lazy self."I say we be givin' him t'the Lady, let her mete out what punishment she be deemin' true."  


The Winged Knight snapped his electric blue gaze to Fang and, after a few moments, realized what his fellow Royal Knight was doing.He made a show of nodding thoughtfully, shifting so Winter would have an unobstructed path to their prisoner.He glanced at Winter, asking in a way their young guest couldn't see if she was willing to fill the needed role.Only after Winter had, not before swallowing hard, had nodded her agreement, did he speak: "I have no objections."  


"I will need to ask the two of you to leave the room," Winter said softly, letting darkness fill her already low and smoky tones."And stand guard outside.It would not do for the crew to interrupt when they hear his cries."

It only took Winter shifting forward one step for a yelp to reveal the young gundam as a male.His dark eyes shrank while he tried to scrabble back against the bunk Fang was sprawled on."No, please," came the scared yelp, "don't be leavin' me with her, I'll give the lot back, I swear!"  


Reaching down, Fang hauled the youngster up by the front of the thin Pirate style shirt armor he wore over his torso until they were eye to eye."Why're you thievin' in the first place?"The Knight of the Hunt asked, a low growl in his tone.  


"S'easy," the Pirate gundam whispered, glancing at where Winter was standing, her sword spanning the distance between her hands.The Royal Knight's ghostly eyes were fixed him, expression dark."S'all I know.Me parents were killed by privateers, don't got a right home, don't know a trade, none'd take me t'apprentice.I won't be doin' it again, I'm sorry!"  


"Mercy," Fang sighed, lowering the small gundam gently to his feet.Before the wolf-gundam could say anything further, a soft growl sounded from the direction of the youngster, sending Winter instantly out the door.The young Pirate seemed to relax until he spotted Zero with his own sword.Before he could do more than shrink back, Fang reached down and removed the ropes from his legs."What's your name?" He asked, winding the bit of rope around one fist absently.The wolf on the top bunk yawned and laid its hand on its paws, keeping glowing silver eyes fixed on the young gundam standing uneasily in the middle of the floor.  


"Most be callin' me Scrap," the young Pirate said, "ain't got a prop--" he flinched when the door banged open, but it was just Winter holding a covered bowl in her hands, a piece of bread balanced on top.  


"It is nice to meet you, Scrap," she said, all traces of darkness gone from her posture and voice."Release his hands, please.I will not have a young gundam going hungry in my presence.I do not believe he will be able to get past the three of us and the wolf."  


Expression quirking slightly at how Scrap's attention was riveted on the food, Fang did what Winter asked."Don't think he'd be goin' anyplace as is," he commented, tucking the rope back into his pack, "good thinkin' on the food there, Lady."  


"S'at'cher name?" Scrap asked thickly around the food he had already managed to shove into his mouth.The Royal Knight glanced at her companions, whom simply gave her a pair of shrugs.  


"Part of it," Winter said finally."It will do, for now.When you are finished with that, I want you to go return what you have stolen.Then, return here.The wolf will know if you have any intentions otherwise and will be there, even if you cannot see it.There is no place upon this ship where you can hide."  


Gulping the rest of his food at a pace sure to cause himself to choke, the youngster bobbed his head to show that he understood.Within moments he had vanished out the door leaving the three Royal Knights staring at each other with varying expressions of exasperation and amusement.Fang was the first to move, stretching his arms over his head and resting his fingers intertwined over the tri-pointed hat he still wore."Looks like we've just acquired a pup," he said, earning reluctant nods from his companions.  


"We can't just leave him on his own," Zero agreed."It wouldn't be proper."  


"One of you will explain why I had to be the one to play the Dark Knight," Winter grumbled, scowling."I about scared him witless -- I _loathe_ doing that!"  


The wolf-gundam chuckled and risked losing a hand by leaning forward to gently chuck her under the chin."But you be so good at it," he told her in an all-to-innocent tone, earning an icy glare.


	8. Chapter 8

The young Pirate gundam spent the rest of the day and all of the next morning avoiding Winter, the Royal Knight seeming entirely content to do the same after realizing that the gift of food hadn't washed away the young gundam's first impression of her.The youngster did seem almost enamored with Fang, following the wolf-gundam around like the pup the Royal Knight had named him, always underfoot but somehow never in the way.Never an unintelligent mech, Fang noticed the tension between the two gundams and spent most of his time on deck, keeping Scrap out of Winter's way.He eventually relented to showing the young Pirate what he knew of knot-making and a few hand-to-hand moves, just to pass the time until the ship docked.  


All the same, it was Winter who realized that Scrap had vanished when the controlled chaos of disembarking and finding the tavern which Gyrfalcon had suggested.The honor of the three Royal Knights wouldn't let them just let the youngster go, Fang agreeing to hunt Scrap down while Zero and Winter took care of their accommodations for the night and finding them a ship for the final leg of their journey.To Fang's mounting frustration, he kept losing Scrap's trace in the myriad of other scents the port contained, something which had never been a problem for the wolf-gundam until now. _Some master huntsman I've become,_ the Royal Knight growled to himself, earning a spooked look from a passerby.  


One of the problems, he knew, were the distractions of keeping his ears and tail carefully hidden.He had never met another wolf-gundam and his appearance was known through the entire island chain, if only as one of the former Smoke Jumpers.Needing to focus, the wolf-gundam ducked into a dark, empty alleyway, looking around carefully before hauling the tri-pointed hat from his head.A relieved sigh escaped him and he realized that he had been panting behind his mask; somehow the confinement of his ears had translated in his subconscious as being suffocated.Tipping his head back, he saw the single star in the sky whose light was too bright to be muffled by the lamps of the town-- a bright blue light visible in both Lacroa and the Isles ... the memories its clear light brought washed over him, taking his mind back to a time when things were far simpler.  
  
**  
  


_"That there be the sailor's cross, lad," Blue Wing said, lifting a silver arm to point out the brightly glowing blue star."It be known in Lacroa as the portal t'the Lands of Wind.T'was your ma's patron star."  
_

Hands behind his head, Fang gazed up at the star, not knowing its blue light was reflecting in his gentle brown eyes."But Lacroa be onna diff'rnt world, Bluey.How's 'at work?"  


"Maybe we be in th' Lands of Wind," Blue Wing suggested, earning a giggle from the pup.She dropped her hand to straighten the piece of cream shirt-armor Fang wore over his torso.It was too large for the youngster, so was constantly getting scrunched or caught on things.It had been a gift, however, so he refused to alter it or take it off."Dunno.Just is.Was a comfort, that.All else changed, that there star be the same."  


"I wanna go t'Lacroa," the young Pirate mumbled sleepily, eyes closing.Blue Wing returned hazel eyes to the sky overhead, expression fond but sad, something which reflected in her voice.  


"I hope you will, lad."  
  
**  
  


The scent of feathers jerked Fang back to the present, washing over his mask and sending him into the street, tri-pointed hat forgotten in the alley.The sound of a bar-fight echoed from a nearby tavern, Fang arriving at the building's doorway just when a tangle of brawling robots and gundams was shoved out onto the street.Side-stepping the mess neatly, the wolf-gundam passed the doorway, walking straight into chaos.Humans, robots and gundams were all merrily occupied by the fight, either wagering or participating.A familiar yelp cut through the noise and Fang found himself wading in to help Scrap, using nothing but his hands and the metal spiked bracers the cuffs of his great-coat hid to get to the young Pirate's side.   


"What'd you do t'start this mess, lad?"Fang asked mildly, earning a wide-eyed, startled look from the smaller gundam.   


"Nothin'!"Scrap protested."Was sittin', mindin' me own business--" he paused to use one of the moves Fang had taught him to slip out of the way of a drunkenly wielded cutlass and save both of them from being skewered, when his change of position threw the attacker off-balance."-- And the fight just fell 'cross my table!"  


"Magnet for trouble, you are," Fang grunted, lashing out with a kick to fell a robot easily half again his height.The robot went sprawling, but their friends took exception to Fang's strike and, thinking the gundam was an easy mark due to his lack of weapons, jumped him all at once.Feeling his fighting spirit begin to rise, Fang looked over at Scrap, not knowing his brown eyes had begun to glow with a faint white light."Best watch yer back, lad.I be 'bout t'let loose.Don't take it personal if--"  


The sharp sting of a gunshot grazing the tip of one ear brought the large gundam up short.A shudder ran through him from ear-tip to tail-tip and he tipped his head back, letting out a chilling howl.He used the momentary silence the sound caused to light into the fight with relish, only holding on to his last inch of self-control to keep from going berserk.The large room never seemed to empty of combatants, Fang giving as good as he got to anyone who offered any kind of fight, human, robot and gundam alike while Scrap watched his back.   


Neither of them knew how much time had passed but both knew the moment the fight turned against them.A human slammed a thick metal bar down on one of Scrap's wrists, the crunch sounding almost unnaturally loud in one of the odd silences that sometimes falls during a bar-room brawl.Fang wheeled and laid the human out with a vicious uppercut followed by an equally savage kick to his side, the sound of breaking ribs covered by the surge of angry battle-cries from the never-ending flow of fighters.With the smell of blood in his mask and the knowledge his companion was hurt, Fang was struggling to keep himself from giving into the fight, almost aching to let go of his last quarter-inch of self-control and _really_ cut loose.  


"The Princess!"  


"For Lacroa!"  


The two familiar war-cries startled a bit of sense back into Fang's head and the wolf-gundam looked up to see the two Royal Knights the cries had come from wading into the fray.Despite their words, the two were still disguised as Pirates and weren't holding their swords: Zero was wielding what looked like a table-leg and Winter thrashed about her with an incredibly sturdy bottle -- until it broke over a Pirate's head.The Knight of Silent Frost allowed the shards of glass to drop to the ground and snatched up a tankard, using it to bash another gundam in the mask.   


"Thanks for droppin' in," Fang said, unaware that he had a wild, reckless grin on his face.   


Winter rolled her pale eyes in the wolf-gundam's direction."Leave a gundam alone for a breath and he starts up the largest brawl this town has ever seen," she snapped, using her tankard to give a nearby human a relatively gentle knock to send her to the floor.The woman, a Pirate Isles citizen by dress, didn't rise again.The Royal Knight reached down and dragged her out of the way of being trampled, depositing her on one of the benches along a wall.  


"Nice of you," Scrap commented, hugging his damaged wrist to his chest.  


"I am not cruel," Winter replied, belying the comment a moment later by using a fierce double-under-handed swing to knock an attacking Pirate Gundam clear from his feet and into the bar.   


"This may sound odd," Zero said, "coming from a swashbuckler like myself, but we'd best make ourselves scarce," he paused to use his table-leg to crack a robot over the head."Least we run afoul of the local constabulary."  


"That is a very sensible idea," Winter agreed, "my weapon appears to have outlived its usefulness.Everyone able to see where the door is?Oh, Mana," she added, raising her empty hand without waiting for acknowledgments from her companions.A thick blanket of icy fog swirled out from her position and everyone save the trio of Royal Knights stopped short, baffled.Fang snatches Scrap up and tossed him over a shoulder, following Zero and Winter into a nearby alley.   


"This is hardly dignified!"Zero complained as they dashed through a series of alleys toward the dock."And I've lost my bandanna."  


Surprisingly, Winter laughed, reaching over to grab his hand.She drew him in for a swift kiss, even while they ran."Admit it," she said, "you are having fun!"  


"A bit," Zero said, smiling back at her.She passed him her own bandanna and he tugged it on, hiding the glowing Crest of Lacroa on his forehead.Ahead of them, Fang abruptly skidded to a stop, forcing Winter and Zero to dodge to the side to avoid running into him.All three Royal Knights fell into fighting stances, Scrap scrambling to hide behind Fang from the two shadowy figures which had stepped forward to block the street before them.

"You three troublemongers'd best be comin' with us," a voice said, tone low with implied threat."Y'be in a _world_ a' trouble."  


"Like t'see y'try," Fang snarled, shifting his weight to send one hand snaking forward, claws clear in the flickering light, obviously meaning to catch the speaker by the throat.The gloved hand slammed into a sudden wall of metal, golden feathers and the wolf-gundam jerked the offended appendage back with a yelp of surprise.The moment he did so, Zero and Winter closed ranks in front of him, both sets of blue eyes smoldering.Fang took a breath to examine the myriad of small cuts on his knuckles, his mind finally catching up to the rest of him and allowing him to identify the owner of the wing."Peregrine?"  


The Pirate Lady stepped forward into a faint spot of light provided by the overhead guttering street lamp.Their challenger was, of course, Falcon Freeborn, the Pirate Captain's green eyes lit with amusement.  


"I'll be forgivin' ya for tryin' t'be me end, just this once," Falcon drawled, directing his words to Fang."Seein' as how y'be family."Moss-green eyes flickered to Winter."Lady Knight.Y'd best be makin' us some cover.There be law 'tween us an' the _Rest_.I've no mind t'be arrested this morn, nor springin' family from the clink."


	9. Chapter 9

A thick, pea-soup fog shrouded the entire port, muffling the shouts and thuds from the few fights still in progress.Using the cover it provided, thesix gundams made it to Falcon's Sky Ship unnoticed by those tasked with cleaning up the streets after the brawl.Fang kept Scrap close simply by clamping his uninjured hand onto the young gundam's shoulder.They all shared a silence until they were safe within the lavish stateroom _Swallow's Rest_ provided.Zero was the last to enter and the first to speak, only after he had closed the door behind himself.  


"Our thanks," he said, producing a Princess Rose to offer Peregrine, accompanied by a genuine smile, "for the timely rescue.We didn't know you were in port or we would have come straight to you."  


"For th' fight?"Falcon asked, draping himself across the large oaken chair which had dominated one corner of the room for as long as Fang could remember.  


Peregrine spoke before Zero could sputter a reply."A tall, dark bird with amber glims told us we should be here," she said in her breathy tones.She folded her magnificent wings primly behind her, limiting the way their razor edges threw the lantern light around the room."Brother," she added, giving Fang a pointed look, "I may no longer be a Knight but I doubt your Princess would approve of her three most famous Royal Knights participating in bar-room brawls."  


"That be a rescue," Fang objected, again before Zero could do more than sputter."Zero," he said, startling the Winged Knight from his indignation, "Scrap be needin' some healin'.He got his wrist cracked, nasty-like."  


"Of course," Zero sighed, striding over to Scrap.The Knight Gundam paused on seeing the floored expression in the youngster's brown eyes."What?"he asked after a pause.  


"Y'never said you be Knights!"The young Pirate burst out, drawing a snort of laughter from Falcon.  


"Tid be a tad obvious, lad," he drawled."How long've y'spent with th' lot?"  


"Falcon," Winter murmured, her smoky tones level."There is no need to be cruel.Fang, Zero and I have been traveling in disguise."  


"Disgu--" The Pirate Captain looked again at his guests, apparently noting the cloak obscuring Zero's armor, the bandannas both he and Winter wore and the other efforts they had made to hide their origins.Peregrine's expression visibly quirked to amused when Falcon's own expression shifted to startled.  


"Didn't know you Knights knew how t'be subtle," he said, the awe in his tone sounding genuine."Apologies, lad.Doubt I'd look twice at the lot of ya, just passin' on the street.T'werent for Fang's fuzzy bits, anyhow."  


"Which had, until this very evening, been covered.What happened to your hat, Fang?"Winter wanted to know, drawing a grimace from the wolf-gundam.  


"Damn thing stifled me," he grumbled, shaking his head."Sorry, Lady Knight.Lost it some time 'round the fight, don't right remember when.I'll get another 'fore we sail on."  


Having finished with Scrap's wrist and moved on to Fang's hand, Zero gave his fellow Royal Knight a dark look for twitching his hand away from the yellow healing light of the magic."I can leave it as it is," the Winged Knight pointed out, his voice surprisingly mild."Or are you not calmed from the fight yet?"  


Fang gave a short sigh, but resubmitted his hand for Zero's attention."You've my thanks, Zero.For the healin' an' the help in the fight.Same goes t'you, Winter."

** 

"So."  


The word drew the glances of the gundams scattered around the stateroom to where Falcon was sitting in his throne-like chair, the brim of his tri-pointed hat creating a shadow for glittering eyes.Tired and aching in places Zero's healing couldn't touch, Fang sat back in his own chair, ears flopped to either side in the most careless posture he could get them to remain in without conscious thought.The wolf-gundam wasn't aware that the seat he had chosen cast bands of shadow across his form, giving him a somewhat sinister appearance.It had been the only seat with a space for his tail.  


"Aye?"The Royal Knight asked, ignoring the look his younger sister gave him with long practice.Peregrine had always been apart from the rest of their shared siblings, a wide independent streak equaling the stubbornness the four of them did share.Or had shared, in Talon's case.  


"Why," Falcon said, shifting his head slightly so the shadow his tri-pointed hat cast narrowed his moss-green eyes into accusing slits, "didn't y'send me message y'be needin' passage 'cross the Isles?Personal vendetta?Y're travelin' in disguise, which be tellin' me either yer on th' run ... three fine Royal Knights like yerselves havin' nothin' t'run from ... or y'not be wantin' me company.Hurts t'the quick, that.Not t'mention," he sat forward slightly, one hand making an equally accusing jab at Fang, "a certain someone's vast interest in yer location.You'll be givin' me the reason for yer trip an' why Tall, Dark an' Amber's so interested, quick-like."  


"Oh," Fang snapped, crossing his arms over his wide chest, "your mate not seen fit t'bring you in on why he sent us on this venture?"  


Exchanging a glance with Winter, Zero nodded and both Knight Gundams tossed a globe of light-- Zero's soft yellow, Winter's light blue, into the air over the table separating the two quarreling gundams.The bright light banished most of the shadows in the room, making Falcon's intentional and Fang's unintentional posturing useless.Peregrine smirked and Scrap simply looked on with an expression of awe at the blatant use of magic.  


"Fang," Zero said, focusing his fellow Royal Knight's dark brown gaze upon himself, "please tell Captain Falcon of our mission."The tone which the Winged Knight used made it clear that he had reached the end of his patience with Fang's antics.Winter's pale eyes were unreadable.  


"Yes, Fang," Falcon smirked, "be a good wolf an'--"  


The Knight of the Hunt moved so fast none of the gundams present even realized he was out of his chair until his fast slammed into Falcon's mask.Even Peregrine was shocked still, her husband sprawled at her feet.  


" _Fang!_ "Winter cried, belatedly leaping forward to try to restrain the larger gundam."What in Crow's name--"  


"No," Falcon said thickly, blinking a few times with one hand pressed to his mask."No, I dis'rved tha'.Fang 'ad ev'ry righ'."  


Ears flat to the side, fur bristling and tail held stiffly, a low, rumbling growl echoed from Fang's chest, his fists clenched at his sides."I've told'ja," he snarled, almost-black eyes fixed on Falcon, "y'half-wit poxy villainous Pirate of a gundam!You're not t'be callin' me naught but Fang!Not ever!"In a flash of light, both of his wolves swirled into being on either side of him, their teeth bared and silver eyes fixed on Falcon.It was clear to everyone that the wolf-gundam was half a breath from going berserk on his brother-in-law.Winter, not wanting Fang to go berserk for any reason, engaged her seldom-used flight booster and got between them, hovering so she was eye-to-eye with the wolf-gundam.  


"Fang," she said in her softest tones, ignoring the way both of his arms lifted with obvious intent to throw her out of his way, "please."  


At first, particularly when Fang's hand landed on Winter's shoulder, it looked like she wasn't going to be able to get through to him.In the space of ten heart-beats, however, he had his other hands covering his eyes and had sagged back into his chair, the chins of both spirit-wolves resting on his knees."Winter," Fang whispered, his voice a mere thread of sound under the noise of Zero, Peregrine and Scrap tending to Falcon's injuries, "you've me apologies, lass.I ain't been right since I got that thrice-damned letter ... thought I'd been able t'let Bluey go.Close that chapter."  


"The past has a hold on us all," Winter told him gently, absently reaching to touch the chip in her own mask."I can tell you cared for Blue Wing deeply, and that you continue to do so.It disturbs me to say I can not promise we shall find her at the end of this venture ... and I feel as though we are slowly losing you along the way."  


"Ain't anythin' I can say t'that," Fang admitted, dropping his free hand.The other was still resting on her shoulder."Feels like Crow's got claws on me soul-casin'.She keeps tuggin', I keep changin'."  


"I would be heartbroken if we began this journey as three Royal Knights and returned as only two," she said, resting her hand lightly on his own."And, I believe, so would our Princess.Please keep this in mind, Fang."  


"I will," Fang replied after a long pause.He stood, reaching for the draw-string pack which had been dumped in a forgotten heap at the door."I'll be gettin' no rest here, this eve.Not on a Sky Ship belongin' t'Falcon.I've gold enough t'get me a room in town, I'll return on the morrow.No," he said, when both Zero and Peregrine stepped forward, from their expressions intent on keeping the wolf-gundam company."I'll not be wantin' company, thanks.I've some thinkin' t'do an' it's the kind best done alone."  


"Brother, at least take these."Peregrine was offering a different set of great-coat armor, brown instead of gray, and a cavalier hat which had the left and right brims pinned to the crown.The crown itself was higher than that of the hat Fang had lost during the fight and would cover his ears, and the fur at the back of his helm, easily.Said ears perked slightly and Fang nodded, gathering the offered items and vanishing out the door.  


"It is not wise letting him go," Winter stated, a frown clear in her voice, "not alone.Not after what just happened."  


"Th' fight was on account a' me," Scrap said, drawing all of the attention in the room to him for the first time.  


"Who be you?" Falcon demanded, wheeling on the young gundam to advance on him.Just before the Pirate Captain was about to say more, however, a very strange thing happened: green eyes met brown and Falcon stopped short, gaze going blank for a moment.He lifted a hand to the side of his helm and shakily returned to sink down into his usual chair."A talk for later," he mumbled."Fang hits harder'n he used to."  


"We should all get some rest," Zero suggested, watching the Pirate gundam closely."It is rather late and all of our tempers are worn."

"Aye," Falcon agreed, making no visible effort to move. "Y'know yer way about, show th' lad to a cabin, Zero."  


"Of course," the Winged Knight responded, pulling Winter and Scrap from the stateroom. When the door was safely closed behind them, he turned to scrap, electric blue eyes puzzled. "What was that?" he asked the youngster quietly, despite knowing that Falcon was capable of hearing everything said upon the deck of his Sky Ship, no matter how far they were from him.  


Scrap gave a shrug, the darkness making him hard to see. He seemed about to reply when both Knight Gundams heard a yawn from behind his mask. Winter herself was hard-pressed not to echo it.  


"It is time for all to be abed," she sighed, leading the way below decks. The moment Scrap saw the bunk in the first cabin they reached, the youngster was sound asleep upon it, giving soft and breathy snores. The Knight of Silent Frost gently closed the door, tensing briefly when arms encircled her from behind, pulling her tight against a familiar body.  


"I thought Fang was going to give you the same treatment he had Falcon," Zero said by way of explaining the abrupt hug. Winter leaned against her fellow Knight, glad to be able to rest her head on his shoulder. "What in Mana's name were you thinking?"  


"I was not," she admitted, letting him guide her to the cabin they had shared once before, when she had been Song and Zero merely her mentor. "Memories are strong here," she said, drawing a single soft chuckle from the Winged Knight.  


"For a long time," he told her, sitting on the bunk, "it was the most comfortable I could remember being, for all it was extremely improper."  


"And now?" She wanted to know, sitting beside him and removing the bandanna from her head.  


"You sang to me," Zero said, meeting her pale blue gaze with his own. "In your rooms, during the Peace Tournament."  


A faint blush tinging her mask, Winter laid back on the bunk, attempting to stretch the feeling of being stiff from her joints. "I do not want to think any more tonight," she announced into the comfortable silence. "I have been on edge for so long, I am nearly in tears with it. I am a Knight of action, not sneaking!"  


"You do trust Fang," Zero reminded her, taking his cloak off with a soft noise of relief.  


"I trust him explicitly to take care of himself and do his duty as befits a Royal Knight of Lacroa," Winter said, frustration bleeding into her words. She watched Zero climb up beside her, a faint smile beginning to show in her eyes. "But I can not seem to trust him not to get into trouble. Besides, the gundam who hit Falcon and strode off this ship was not Fang as I have known him for the last decade."  


"Trust him," Zero urged. "He's just going to get a room at an inn. Don't worry about him--" the Winged Knight reached over to draw her close again, until their masks were inches apart. "And do not think. Just _be_."  


"Can you banish these thoughts from my mind?" Winter asked, giving him a tired smirk.  


"Oh," he replied, tracing one of the silver designs on her armored corset, "I believe I can."


	10. Chapter 10

Fang was surprised to find it was only an hour before midnight: the activities earlier in the evening had given the illusion of far more time passing than actually had. It wasn't a fishing village, so no one kept fisherman's hours. Instead, sailor's hours were kept, which meant the streets were thick with gundams, humans and mecha, giving Fang a good crowd to blend into. Steering clear of the street holding the half-wrecked tavern from the earlier ruckus, Fang watched those around him, noting what type of folk were going into which establishments.  


Avoiding both the rowdier taverns and those pandering to families, the wolf-gundam found a well-kept inn, paying a decent price for decent food and a mug of something stronger than he had been able to have in Lacroa for a long time. While not quite dry, Lacroa wasn't exactly the place to get some of the harder drinks one took as a matter of course in the Pirate Isles.  


After finishing his meal, Fang sat back with his mug, letting the fermented liquid relax him while he watched the others patronizing the establishment. He had just decided to go ask the barkeep if a room was available when a fight broke out at the next table. Not nearly in the mood for fighting anymore that night, the large gundam simply watched, moving his chair out of the way when one of the combatants was thrown against his table. Movement from his left distracted him from the bedraggled mech and the wolf-gundam glanced over just as a clean and edged scent hit his mask. It was completely out of place with all of the filth around him and he lifted his head, finding the source in a gundam almost as large as he was.  


The gundam, female from her clothing, stepped from one of the back rooms, leveling a cool mahogany gaze at the combatants. Intrigued despite himself, Fang watched as she marched over, propped her fists on her hips and gave the group an irritated tilt of her head. The regulars, Fang noticed, were nudging each other, some seeming to be placing bets. Most of them, to his surprise, were betting on the female Pirate gundam, even with her, admittedly drunken, opponents outnumbering her seven to one.  


"Get 'em, Komi," one of the regulars called, prompting other shouts of support.  


"Lads," Komi said, her tone dripping with a cloying sweetness. "Take it outside, if y'please."  


The mech whom had been thrown across Fang's table straightened, proving to be at least a foot taller than the Pirate gundam. "Get back in th' kitshen," he slurred, "'fore I break yer pritty face."  


With his ears muffled by the hat, Fang couldn't be sure if he actually had heard the disappointed sigh from the gundam called Komi. "Warned ya once," she said, pointing to the door. "You'll not be wantin' me t'get rough an' I won't be warnin' a third time. Y'ain't welcome. Git."  


One of the gundams involved in the original fight obviously thought he could be clever by using the distraction of his mech friend to sneak up on Komi from behind. Fang casually reached out a foot as the Pirate passed, taking a drink from his mug at the same time and making sure his expression was surprised when the gundam tripped. "Sorry, lad," Fang rumbled when the gundam went sprawling directly into the mech Komi was facing down. The lady Pirate wasted no time in taking the momentum the two had going, tipping them out the door. They were followed in quick succession by their five remaining companions.  


"Handily done," Komi commented to Fang once the other patrons had settled their bets and returned to their previous conversations. "You've my thanks."  


"T'was nothin'," Fang found himself saying with a slight bow that Zero would have been proud of. "I was meanin' t'ask the owner if there be a room t'be had in a nice, clean establishment such's this."  


"You've met her," Komi replied calmly. "There be rooms, for civilized folk. No entertainin' doxies or strumpets."  


Realizing after a sharply indrawn breath that she was testing him, Fang used an index finger to raise the brim of his hat in a salute to her, since he couldn't take it off without exposing his ears. "Don't see th' point in entertainin' either sort," he told her, "'ve had a rough evenin' and ain't lookin' t'get fleas ... or anythin' else."  


The other gundam snorted with good humor and held out a hand, which he took to shake firmly. "I be called Komice," she said, "come with me."  


"I be called Fang," he replied, rising.They left the main bar room together, Komice pointing up a set of stairs hidden from the general public by an extended piece of wall.   


"Up th' stairs," she told him, businesslike tone giving nothing away."choose any door y'like on th' left-hand side.Price's a silver chit an' I'll be havin' it in advance."  


The thought of haggling, a time-honored tradition in the Isles, never crossed Fang's mind.He dug in a concealed pocket, handed the other gundam the money and mounted the stairs, turning left at the first chance.Finding a wooden hallway lit by muted golden lighting and the sounds from the tavern below very well muffled, the Royal Knight took the second door down, collapsing onto the bed.The wolf-gundam had meant to take stock of his situation and plan the next phase of his journey but his body had other ideas; he was sound asleep within moments of laying down.  
  
**  
  


After living in a palace of stone for close to a decade, the sound of metal on wood wasn't something Fang was used to any longer.The knock had him on his feet, his head whipping around in baffled surprise at the unfamiliar surroundings.The second knock drew his gaze to the door and a breath later memories of the night before flooded back into his sleep-fogged mind.The arrival, the fight, Falcon, leaving the _Swallow's Rest_ , getting a room ...  


Padding over to the door and forgetting he wasn't wearing either great-coat or hat to hide his wolfish features, he pulled it open to Komice's amused gaze."Aye?"He grunted, still clearing sleep from his eyes and voice.  


"Not a mornin' mech, I see," the female gundam said, her level brown eyes smirking at him.Fang shrugged, absently running a hand over ears and helm.  


"Ain't slept that sound in weeks," he told the hostess."You've comfy beds."  


"Exhaustion'll add comfort t'any bed."Komice looked him up and down, her cool appraising manner bringing the slightest of blushes to Fang's mask before she met his gaze again."Bath's 'round back."  


The implication brought him up short, banishing the last of the grogginess from his mind."I ain't dirt--" he began in a rumble, finding himself cut off when the female Pirate pushed soap, a scrub-brush and towels into his chest.  


"Take pity on th' nose of a gentle gundam," she told him, walking away without another word.Fang gazed down at the cleaning tools in his hands and shook his head, ears flat in bafflement.  


"Best do as the lady says, wolf," he muttered, making his way to the bathhouse.

** 

Fang was also admitting a somewhat embarrassing truth, though thankfully his confession was silent and only to himself: he felt _much_ better after his bath, even better than he had just after waking up from his long sleep.A crack of thunder overhead prompted him to walk out of the bath house, letting the surprisingly cold rain join the warmer water already dripping down his armor.The contrast of temperatures, and the rain itself, felt so good that he stayed there for close to five minutes, only opening his eyes when the clean smell he remembered from the night before pressed gently against his mask.Drawing a deep breath of the scent into his chest, he smiled at Komice, who was was watching him from the doorway leading back into the tavern building, arms crossed over her chest.  


"All Smoke Jumpers crazy?"She asked, level brown eyes meeting his own.The laughter which rumbled from his chest wasn't forced, nor was it faked, he was happy to realize.Something about the straight-forward nature of this gundam relaxed him.   


_Or 'twas the good sleep an' the bath._ The thought passed across his mind briefly before he answered."Smoke Jumpers be gone, ma'am."Fang crossed to stand in front of her, arriving with another peal of thunder cracking the skies overhead."They just be regular gundams, now."  


"Aye," Komice said with a nod, voice dripping with sarcasm."Two Knights of Lacroa an' a Sky Ship's First Mate be fittin' right in with us regular gundams."She stepped back to let him inside."That be the story.I'd wager you be one of them knights, seein' as you lack th' pretty golden wings th' First Mate's supposed t'have."  


Knowing she was testing him, Fang shook all the water from his form that he could, stooping to wipe his feet before stepping inside.Looking up into Komice's approving gaze, he smiled back, standing straight."This regular gundam'd like t'know if you be needin' any work," he said, on impulse.  


The approval vanished and Komice turned away, heading into the empty front room of the tavern.Belatedly, it occurred to Fang that he might be her only guest so he followed her, still holding the towels."Didn't make th' offer for anythin' other than bein' polite," he said finally, prompting her to turn back and give him a hard look."Woulda still offered if you'd been a mech," he added, guessing the reason for her ill temper."Ain't gonna head back t'the dock today -- ain't much use, in this storm.I like bein' busy."  


Finally, the other gundam's expression softened, slightly, and she unwound one arm to toss another rag at him."Go clean dishes," she told him, nodding toward the kitchen."Or that be too low a job for a mighty Knight of Lacroa?"  


Fang grinned at her in response, unconsciously wagging his tail."Ain't any task too low for a Royal Knight," he said, taking his rags where he was directed.


	11. Chapter 11

"The storm Jackbrass mentioned has struck," Zero said, closing the door to their cabin behind him."Scrap is soundly asleep.The waves I glimpsed are large enough to be threatening to drive the boats further out in the harbor against the docks.It isn't safe to go looking for Fang."  


"And that about covers all questions," Winter murmured, not opening her eyes."As soon as my chest stops hurting, I am going to put on my armor and wear a cloak, like you.I will likely never go about without my armor again."  


Shaking his head, Zero crossed the small space and knelt beside her, a warm yellow glow radiating from his palm.Placing it directly over the offended spot, he concentrated, murmuring one of the strongest healing spells he knew.Winter arched slightly at first, then sighed, settling more easily on the bunk.Zero looked up, his gaze fixed on her face."Better?"  


"Much," she agreed, turning her head to smile at him, pale eyes finally open."Thank you, Zero."

"We have found ourselves on the _Swallow's Rest_ ," Zero murmured, settling on the bunk next to his fellow Royal Knight, "despite our earlier plans, so you should don your armor.It would make me feel much better."  


"I did make it all the way through until now without getting injured," Winter pointed out, the smile in her eyes softening her indignant tone."But for _your_ comfort--"  


"And your own," Zero interrupted.The Knight of Silent Frost made a face at her paramour and sat up, resting their shoulders together briefly before standing.Crossing the small space, she eased the silver and blue corset from her torso.Gentle fingers helped her from behind and she glanced over one shoulder to see Zero, a slight blush on his mask, eyes fixed on his fingers.   


"Hello," she murmured, finding herself blushing faintly in return.To her surprise, the Winged Knight wrapped his arms around her to pull her against him, letting out a deep sigh.   


"My Winter," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder."Picking fights with gods for her friends and family.I have never seen you more beautiful."  


"I will continue to do so," she told him, prompting a grin."I have learned this lesson of love well, Zero.It commingles with loyalty until they are one and the same."  


"It does the heart of this elegant Knight good to hear that," Zero replied, kissing the side of her mask before releasing her."So is our Princess, I think.You know how she worries."  


"She worries most for Fang, at the moment," Winter said.Silver fingers snapped and the Royal Knight reached out to catch her armor when it appeared out of its mana pocket before her.With Zero's help it was moments until she stood in the plate, a tension she hadn't been aware was present bleeding from her form."Oh, Seven Stars.I feel a proper Royal Knight again."  


"You look it, too," Zero agreed.The comment earned him a playful swat, but the Winged Knight took it in good stead."I have a sudden urge to practice my sword work," he added, snapping his own fingers to retrieve his pauldrens.   


Winter turned, considering him."Not on deck," she said decisively."However, the _Rest_ is riding too high in the water for her to be holding any cargo.The hold should do."  


Locking gazes, the two nodded and left the room, heading for the lower deck of the ship.Neither of them noticed Scrap poking his head from his cabin and slip out to follow, the young gundam's expression curious.The Royal Knights weren't in the mood to ask Falcon's permission though from the way the hatch to the cargo hold opened before Zero could place his hand on it showed _Rest_ herself didn't have any objections.  


The empty space before them had a level wooden floor and was roughly the same size as two of their practice rings back in Lacroa."No magic," Zero stated after summoning the Buster Sword and his shield.Winter nodded her agreement, Maelstrom Blade held in one hand, curved silver shield in the other.Her eyes weren't on her fellow Royal Knight, however, but the blade in her hand.After a moment, her expression twisted in distaste and she banished it, calling forth her old, non-magical blade instead.Catching Zero's inquiring look, she offered a shrug.  


"This one fits my hand better," she told him, hefting the broadsword easily in one hand."The Maelstrom Blade may have more power, but this has a more honest feel.I enjoy using this weapon."  Finding nothing to argue with in her statement, Zero simply offered a shrug of his own.Both of them fell into an en guarde at the same moment, focusing entirely on each other.   


A flash of movement from his left startled Scrap and he turned from his perch on the stairs to see Falcon and Peregrine standing behind him, eyes fixed on the pair of Knights."When I was in Lacroa," Peregrine whispered down to the small mech, "Zero was better."  


"Aye," Falcon returned, his voice just as soft, "but it be nigh ten years since then, wife."  


Proper to the core, both Knight Gundams gave the other a salute with their blades, leaping forward in the next breath.Blades crashed together in almost identical butterfly sweeps, sending sparks flying from both edges.Winter spun down, freeing her blade and knocking at Zero with her shield.Zero's own shield stopped the blow and Winter landed on her feet, instantly on the move again.Her strangely shaped blade snaked in, thrusting powerfully from her torso instead of slashing wildly from the side or above.The tip spiked into Zero's shield, catching on one of the golden ridges and sliding along it until one of the spikes on the top of Winter's hilt caught on the edge of Zero's shield.In the same instant that Zero swung down with the Buster Sword, Winter shoved his shield away with her own weapon, almost wrenching it from his hand.  


The Winged Knight's grunt of pain didn't stop him from completing the strike, which had his sword clashing against Winter's shield where she had slung it onto her back to free her off hand.The Buster Sword skidded off its smooth surface and skipped off the wooden deck, prompting both combatants to stop short.Knowing the deck below them was a part of the living ship around them, regret was clear in both expressions until the Knights saw the wood was undamaged.   


"Remarkable," Zero murmured, going to one knee and placing his fingers on the offended spot, Buster Sword still in hand."The spells must be powerful ones, to protect the wood from a magical blade."  


"I still would not wish to cast any offensive spell in here," Winter pointed out."Certainly not my Ice Spear."  


Nodding his agreement, Zero's glance up was his only tell before he jerked his shield in to cover his torso and snapped his blade around to renew the spar.Winter parried in a swift move, laughing and using her own shield to knock his sword to one side.In the same movement she slammed the edge of her blade against his shield again, drawing a harsh clang from the two pieces of metal.Zero, still with one knee on the deck, braced under the blow and continued pressure with little visible effort, drawing in by falling back ever so slightly.Winter let him, leaning over their interlocked weapons to peck his mask with a kiss just before he shoved her back with a mighty heave.  


"Ha ha!" Winter cried, engaging her flight booster briefly to keep from stumbling against one of the poles bracing the deck above.Zero had followed his shove with a leap in her direction, copying her earlier move of a strong jab with all of the strength of his torso instead of a wild, over-the-shoulder flail.The Knight of Silent Frost twisted out of the way, darting in to set their backs together.The two Royal Knights spun around each other for a few moments, each not able to move away first without exposing vulnerable sides and back to a strike from the other.Zero's cape snapped in the breeze created by their movements, curving gently over the armor of both of their hips.The stalemate lasted the space of three heartbeats before they came apart, looking very much like a pair of dancers moving in well-practiced choreography instead of two combatants attempting to kill one another.   


Their blades now tapped against each other in a series of ringing chimes, not in contact for more than a breath.Winter ran her blade up and down the outside of the Buster Sword, Zero catching her hilt against his own and locking them together to pull her close.The two grinned at each other over their slanted blades and shoved away at the same time, spinning in identical movements to come back together in another body-to-body lock, both their swords and their shields twined in what looked like a hopeless mess.   


It was hard to tell which Knight dropped their weapon first, but the result was the same: swords and shields vanished just before they hit the ground, their owners twined together in a deep kiss.Zero had one hand cupping the back of Winter's helm and a silver hand of the Knight of Silent Frost could just be seen between Zero's cape and his back, holding him close.   


"So this be what you Knights be callin' a fight, 'ey?"Falcon asked into the silence, his tone dry.   


Zero and Winter sprang apart, masks bright red in embarrassment at being caught."Falcon!"They cried together, charging for the stairs with their blades in hand.Startled, the Pirate Captain was forced to sprint up the stairs to keep from getting skewered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point the re-write ended.

Completely unaware of the happenings aboard the _Swallow's Rest_ and the possible death by sword his brother-in-law was currently facing, Fang was quite happily helping Komice get the tavern ready for the night's, admittedly probably very thin, crowd.  The strange sense of peace the wolf-gundam had felt since waking up that morning hadn't dissipated and Fang assumed it was because he was doing small menial things that he hadn't known he had missed.  A Royal Knight was hardly ever called upon to do things like wash dishes and sweep floors, after all; it was seen as below his stature in Lacroa, despite his enjoyment of the simple things in life.  After finding him completely done with the dishes and having continued on to the kettles not currently being used without her having to ask him, Komice had warmed up to him quite a bit-- in the way that she began ordering him about without so much as a by-your-leave, giving him such chores as cleaning the tavern itself from top to bottom while she prepared the night's public meal.  


About three hours before opening she asked him to bring up several barrels from the cellar, which he set to doing as cheerfully as he had the other chores, his tail waving in a casually happy manner.  He caught her watching him with a strange expression but shrugged it off, supposing that she probably expected him to have started to complain by now, or was staring at the tail itself, something he was used to.  He did notice, on his third trip up from the cellar, that her eyes seemed to be more of an amber-brown now, rather than the dark brown they had been earlier.  Since her posture was also much more relaxed, he simply tucked the detail into the corner of his mind.  His own brown eyes darkened and lightened when he was irritated or happy, he knew, so why wouldn't hers?  


The last barrel he retrieved was a bit stuck so he was forced to try to tug on it to get it free.  His grip abruptly slipped and, startled, he allowed himself to go tumbling against the far wall, his head bumping a shelf which was lost in the darkness.  He started when something fell from the shelf into his lap and looked down curiously, finding a dusty journal.  


Not about to pry into the obviously private writings of some forgotten author, he stood, brushed himself off and turned to place the journal back on the shelf.  The cover was hit by the light and he found himself staring at the drawing etched into the leather: the symbols he used to summon his Hunt magic.  They had always puzzled him, since they were obviously not the same symbols which appeared when Winter or Zero drew on their magic but it had never bothered him enough that he had thought to ask the Five Sages why his magic was different.  He wasn't originally from Lacroa, after all.  But here, for the first time in his life, he saw the symbols when he hadn't created them himself.  With a greater shock, he realized he knew how to read the strange language.  


_Kanid Born_ , the symbols read.   _The Last Hunt of the Pack._

Forgetting completely about both Komice and his thought only moments ago for respecting the privacy of the unknown author, Fang sat down where he was and opened the cover, leaning back against the wall to read.  His blue and silver spirit-wolves swirled into being and laid down beside him to provide more light but he didn't notice, too intent on the words on the pages.  
  
**  
  


"Fang!"  The door leading to the tavern burst open and Komice stood framed in the light for a moment before stomping down the stairs.  "Fang, Crow have you, didja fall in--" Rounding a corner, the sight of the Royal Knight sitting on the floor, journal in one hand, the other limp at his side.  "Fang?" She asked after a pause, her tone almost gentle.  


He looked up at her, a picture of misery from his fallen ears to his dark brown eyes.  "I never knew," he said, voice thick.  "Bluey always said she'd somethin' t'tell me, 'bout my kind but-- how'd I not know?  How'd I not _realize_ I wasn't like th' rest'a the Smoke Jumpers?"  


"Easy there, pup," Komice murmured, going down on one knee next to him.  "Shh.  C'mon back upstairs, we'd best talk of that journal ... and 'bout you knowin' what you didn't know afore."  


Nodding, Fang got to his feet, just standing for a long moment with his head bowed.  He took a deep breath to fortify himself, then reached down and picked up the barrel he'd been sent for, smiling slightly when Komice rolled her eyes.  "Physical work helps a' old wolf like me think," he said, following her up the stairs.  


"Aye," Komice agreed, gesturing to where he could set the barrel.  "We wolves do think better when movin'."  


The barrel thumped to the ground and Fang turned just in time to see the illusion magics fade from Komice's form, showing ears and a tail almost identical to his own save for the reddish tint to her fur where his was straight gray.  "Yours be the family as escaped the purge," he managed after a few startled moments.  


"And yours," Komice returned steadily.  "Though you be th' last of them.  We both be, really.  After Crow's capture...the Freeborns be too public t'really wipe out, though Lodarian did much've that work.  But we Kanids?  Kept to our dens, we did.  Died silent, like, our power dwindlin' as our Pack did.  We be strongest in Packs, Kanids.  That be why your magics be strongest when you've your other Royal Knights t'draw on.  You've built your own Pack."  


"In Zero and Winter, aye," Fang said, sitting in a nearby chair heavily.  "In Claw.  But this long life, I've always been knowin' I needed somethin'...more.  Somethin' else.  Somethin'--"  


Catching the scent of feathers, Fang sprang to his feet, knocking over the chair he had been in.  In a pale blue flash of light Jackbrass appeared, looking disgruntled.  "Oh, good," he said, straightening his vest.  "You two've met an' traded fur.  Fang, I must say, I disapprove of your companions.  Winter tried t'attack me."  


The Royal Knight stared at the figure he had seen occasionally during his time on Mist Turn Island and turned his back on the god-like robot, reaching down to pick up the chair he had knocked over so he could sit back in it.  "Whatever y'did t'get her angry," he sighed, his brown eyes locking on to Jackbrass's amber ones, "I'm sure you deserved it.  Threaten Zero?  Call 'er names?"  


"Nothing of the sort," Jackbrass insisted, crossing over to draw himself a pint from one of the barrels Fang had brought up from the cellar.  Komice gave him a hard look until he passed his hand over to the bar and a few coins fell onto it.   


"Those'd best stay when you leave," Komice snapped, sweeping them into the till without really touching them.  Jackbrass took a long draw from his mug and slammed it down onto the bar, sending cracks of darkness through the wooden structure.  They slowly melded themselves as he talked.   


"This be why I never have dealings with you gundams," he grouched, pulling up a stool.  Fang and Komice stared at the robot, glanced at each other and sighed, shaking their heads almost in unison.   


"You've been away from the Isles too long, lad," Fang said, standing with a stretch.  "Seventy years be long, for any creature ain't a god.  Be most of the span of a human's life."  


"I wasn't away by _choice_ ," Jackbrass snapped.  "Fang, the bit of me you saw on Mist Turn Island was a fragment.  A shadow.  I was trapped...an' Crow still is.  She be needin' your help, lad... I can't free her alone."  


"I'll be wantin' to know the whole story," Fang said, giving Jackbrass a level look.  The robot watched him for a long couple of minutes before nodding, tapping the counter again.  Another journal appeared, this one with an image of something which looked like the Freeborn flag etched into the cover.  Jackbrass stood and walked over to Fang, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.   


"You've somethin' I've not given t'anyone save Crow in my livin' memory," the robot said, his voice gentler than Fang could ever remember it being.  "An' that's my apology, Fang.  You've good Pack in Winter an' Zero.  Will you accept a gift from a' old rogue?"  


"Aye," Fang agreed.  Jackbrass vanished a second later, without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

"On yer feet," Komice said, shaking Fang's shoulder gently.  Fang, feeling dazed but not entirely knowing why, did as he was told, accepting his great coat and cavalier hat when she gave them to him.  "I've made sure the tavern'll be in good hands," she went on with a business like air, steering them both out into the pouring rain and locking the door to the tavern behind her.  The sudden chill of the rain brought Fang back into focus and he grunted, a hand flying to the shoulder Jackbrass had touched.   


"What'd he do t'me?" He asked, "I be shakin' all over.  Can't right think."  


"I be guessin' he woke your Pack magic," Komice said, leading the way down to the port.  "I couldn't feel ya in the Pack afore, I can now.  We'll be talkin' on it at a later time, once we've taken this news t'yer companions.  Now."  They had come to the _Swallow's Rest_ but stopped in front of the figurehead.  To Fang's surprise, Komice bowed to the carving of the gundam woman with her arms crossed over her chest, holding a swallow in one hand and a pistol in the other.  "Introduce me t'the lady so I can board."  


"Ah," Fang said, "perhaps Falcon should--?"  


"You've been aboard before an' are trusted by th'captain," Komice said impatiently.  "Fang!  We've not time t'dally!"  


"As y'wish," Fang said, feeling the cold rain drip down his back.  " _Swallow's Rest_ , this be Komice.  She be..." he paused, then spread his hands.  "I know not what she be, exactly, save friend.  She be of me own kind."  


To his surprise, the green panes which were set into the face of the carving as eyes flashed with their own light.  Komice bowed again, nodded and took Fang by the arm Jackbrass hadn't touched, dragging him aboard.  They were met at the top of the gangplank by Falcon himself, who gave both of them a hard look.  " _Rest_ be tellin' me y'found another wolf, Fang," the Pirate said, his green eyes unreadable in the storm.   


"Aye," Fang replied, not bothering to hide his own bewilderment.  "An' Jackbrass be tellin' me that Winter tried t'attack him.  We all be fulla news, today.  We also be daft for standin' in the storm like lumps.  Move, Falcon, else tell us we ain't welcome, the two of us, an' you'll have me sister t'answer to."  


"That's low," Falcon said, moving back to let them board, “threatenin' a gundam with his wife."  


"How be your face?" Fang asked sweetly.  


"You cracked me mask," Falcon shot back, even as he led them into the state room.  Zero and Winter were on their feet with glad cries-- though they stopped short when Komice entered, particularly when she gave them a sour look.   


"Don't be glarin' at me Pack," Fang told her, earning a sour look of his own.  "Komice, this be Winter, Royal Knight of Silent Frost, Zero, the Winged Knight, Falcon Freeborn an' Peregrine Wing Freeborn.  Th' bit in the corner there be Scrap.  Now, seein' as how the Lady Knight's got her armor on, I'm off t'get me own.  Play nice while I'm gone."  


Placing a hand on Zero's arm, Winter followed the Knight of the Hunt from the state room, leaving Peregrine and the boys to face down Komice on their own.  Seeing that Fang hadn't quite closed the door to his cabin, she slipped in, keeping her eyes fixed on the door to give the wolf gundam his privacy.  "Fang--" she started, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.   


The first thing she noticed was the hand print on his bare left shoulder.  He glanced down at it and gave an one-armed shrug with the other shoulder.  "Jackbrass gave me a gift," he said by way of explanation.  The second thing she noticed was that he was far more relaxed than he had been, something which caused her breath to catch in her chest in relief.   


"You do not know how worried I have been," she said, ignoring the slight waver to her voice.  Fang gave her a gentle smile and knelt so she could help him get the chainmail armor he wore over his torso on without flexing the shoulder with the hand print on it too badly.   


"I do know," he told her softly.  "An' I be sorry, Winter, if Zero be givin' you grief over the friendship we share.  My feelings toward you ain't been the friend kind, of late."  


"Zero did not notice, bless him," Winter sighed, stepping back.  "For all he is very smart he can be most unobservant from time to time.  I, however, did notice.  You have nothing to apologize, for, Fang.  But this Pirate lady..."  


Fang rose, pulling on the gray great coat he had worn since his days as a Smoke Jumper.   He looked down at himself for a long few moments before turning to face her, back straight and head high.  "I ain't a Pirate," he told her softly, "I ain't a construct, like Claw or Peregrine.  I was raised with 'em, but I be of a race, like yourself or Bakunetsumaru.  Komice be of that race, too.  We're called Kanids.  An' all Kanids but Komice an' meself were killed over a span of fifty years, endin' when Lodarian snatched th' Isles from Solardiarama."  


Though she wanted to protest, Winter felt in her soul that what Fang was saying was right.  Stricken by the tragedy of Fang finally discovering what he was missing only to find he was part of a race victim of genocide, she reached out a hand.  Fang grasped it, his expression remaining strangely neutral.   


"All'a this be possible for th' reason as Crow an' Jackbrass were imprisoned.  Jackbrass was freed by Zero's spell that brought the Isles back where they belonged.  But Crow still be confined, Winter."  


"Argon taught me of Crow," Winter reminded Fang, squeezing his hand gently.  "Come, Royal Knight.  We will return to our companions and convince them that our task, after finding Blue Wing and the _Crow's Sorrow_ , is to free Crow from her confinement."  


"I'm thinkin' that the two tasks be one an' the same," Fang said.  They dropped their hands and headed back to the state room, an easy friendship between them, as it always had been.  Things in the stateroom were far more peaceful than they had expected, with all concerned circled around a table which held a large map of the Pirate Isles.  Zero half turned and smiled, waving them in.   


"We have been plotting a course to Backwater Island," he told them, leaning his shoulder against Winter's when she came to stand beside him.

** 

"Accordin' t'this here journal," Falcon said, never having looked up from the pages when Winter and Fang had reentered the room.  "The first step in freein' Crow be exactly what you lot've been tryin' t'do-- find Blue Wing.  She ain't a' ordinary sort, she be th' last a' Crow's Priestesses."  


"Not just the last," Peregrine said, reading over Falcon's shoulder, "the first, gifted with the same longevity as Jackbrass and Crow herself.  Falcon, turn the page."  


"Book's possessed with Jackbrass's own trickery," the Pirate grumbled, his dexterous fingers handling the paper pages carefully.  "Can't read but a word in ten.  Fang, this be of your understandin'?"  


"Might it be that the journal was only supposed to be read by Fang?" Winter asked, watching the Pirates.  The comment earned her a dark look from Falcon but a nod from Komice.  


"Could be," she said, one ear trained on Falcon and the other pointing in almost the opposite direction.  Winter glanced over to see what her attention had been split by and found that she was keeping one ear fixed firmly on Scrap, who was watching them all with bright brown eyes.  


"Komice brings up a good point," Winter whispered to Zero, who gave her a puzzled look.  "Where we are going is likely to be no place for children.  We should find some way to get Scrap to a safe place-- and keep him there."  


"Fate seems to have intervened every time he separates himself from us," Zero whispered back, "I can take a hint from the Spirits of the Universe.  Scrap is meant to come with us, whether we think it's appropriate or not."  


"Then we had better include him completely," Winter sighed, turning to gesture the young Pirate over.  "Come here, Scrap," she said, silencing an argument between Falcon and Fang, "do you have any thoughts on the matter?"  


"Me ma was a scholar," Scrap admitted, almost reluctantly getting to his feet and crossing the room to rest his elbows on the, to him, chest high table.  "Was always at me for me letters.  Never learned t'write so good, but readin' came natural."  


Wordlessly, Fang passed the young gundam the journal.  "Don't be messin' or tearin' the pages, now," Falcon warned, earning himself a glare from various places around the table.  Thunder bellowed overhead and rain lashed the leaded windows while Scrap's brown eyes darted over the pages.  


"Says here," he said without looking up, "th' ship _Crow's Sorrow_?  She ain't be a Sky Ship of the traditional sort.  She be th' first.  Th' ship this one be modeled after.  Crow's own craft."  


"Would explain some things," Fang said, breaking a startled silence.  "Like'is how she was able t'kill her own captain, Wren."  


"Always wondered about that," Falcon agreed slowly.  "Sky Ships an' their captains share a soul.   _Rest_ could no more kill me than I her.  But--"  


"We'll be worryin' more 'bout that when we get that point of the voyage," Fang interrupted.  "Right now, settin' the _Rest_ 's bow to Backwater Isle be our headin'."  


"Not in this storm," Falcon objected.  "I ain't raisin' sail in this."  


"For rescuing a god," Zero said thoughtfully, catching everyone's attention, "we will need all the help we can get."  He raised his gaze from the map to look around the table.  "We need the full strength of the Gundam Force."  


"Them as freed the Isles from Lodarian?" Komice asked, eyes and ears focused completely on Zero.  The Winged Knight nodded.  


"The very same," he said, "but we have no way of contacting Captain in NeoTopia or Bakunetsumaru in Ark in time, do we?"  


"I do agree with Zero," Winter put in, "but am loathe to suffer a week or more delay.  For Blue Wing's sake, if not for the sake of Crow herself.  I know no portal magic, neither does Zero or Fang."  


"I do not use them often," Peregrine said, "but my magics are of the skies, not what we need here.  Falcon has no magic at all, but that he uses through _Rest_."  


"Useless lot, you are," Komice said, a smirk in her tone.  To everyone's surprise two spirit-wolves swirled into being on either side of her, each coming up to her waist.  As she was, like Fang, just over five feet tall, the wolves were quite large.  "I'll be teachin' you this later, Fang.  Anyone have somethin' that belonged t'either of your allies at one time?"  


"Not to Captain himself, but to the Super Dimensional Guard," Zero said, stepping forward with his SDG badge in hand.  


"Captain be belongin' to this SDG?"  Komice asked.  


"A very high-ranking member," Zero assured her.  


"Should work," Komice said after a moment's thought.  "Elsewise it'll lead her t'the one as made it.  They'll know what she's about, right?  Won't be tryin' t'harm her?"  


"They are familiar with Fang's spirit wolves," Winter said, "perhaps one of them should go with yours, just to be sure?"  


"Be more complicated that way, not less," Komice objected.  "She be knowin' how t'do her job."  One of the wolves came forward to sniff the item in Zero's hand delicately, even very gently taking an edge of the badge in its mouth to taste.  "You spent time where she be goin', Zero?"  


"Almost two and a half years," Zero said, "though it was long ago."  


"Your trace still be there," Komice said confidently.  The wolf let go of the badge and looked over its shoulder at Komice, who nodded.  "T'the deck outside," she told it.  Nodding in return, the wolf vanished.  "An' the other?" Komice asked, looking around the room.  "This Baku creature?"  


Winter put a hand over her mask to try to muffle the snort of laughter the phrase had caused.  She snapped the fingers on her other hand and a small bamboo flute fell out of a pocket of mana and into her hand.  "This is from Baku," she said, doing her best to keep the laughter from her voice.  "He may have made it himself."  


"That be the best kind of trace t'give," Komice said, watching the remaining wolf walk forward to examine the flute with sent and taste as thoroughly the first wolf had done with the SDG badge.  This wolf sneezed lightly just before vanishing.  "We'd best get the deck," Komice said, heading for the door, "that be where they'll be arrivin'."  



	14. Chapter 14

The wet season in Ark was not Bakunetsumaru's favorite time, considering his connection to the element of fire.  However, he was currently enjoying a pot of tea, watching the rain pelt down on his garden from a comfortable seat on his deck.  He had finished what he considered to be the more boring tasks of the day during the morning and was looking forward to an afternoon of heavy training, even if it would be in the rain.  Despite his own lands, and Ark at large, being mostly peaceful these days, the Blazing Samurai never stopped in his training, always wanting to be ready for anything that came.  Still, the moment was peaceful and he closed his eyes to take a sip of his tea--  


Something nudged his elbow and the tea in his cup ended up all over his face and his front.  Bakunetsumaru was on his feet an instant later, swords drawn, staring down at the thing sitting calmly on his deck which was far too translucent for his liking.  The red and cream colored wolf leaned down and sniffed his tea pot curiously before looking back at him, apparently completely ignoring the fact that he had both of his katana pointed at it.  


"Wh-what do you want?" the samurai demanded, keeping his swords at the ready.  


The wolf tilted its head before opening its mouth.  "Bakunetsumaru in Ark," Baku heard Zero say.  He blinked and lowered his weapons.  

"Zero?" He asked, frowning.  "...you do look a bit like one of Fang's wolves, but you're the wrong color--"  


"We will need all the help we can get," the wolf said, again in Zero's voice.  "We need the full strength of the Gundam Force."  


"Of course," Baku said, sliding his katana into their scabbards again, objections and fear of the ghostly wolf forgotten.  The Musha dashed inside his home, returning wearing the Bakushin Armor to find that the wolf was still waiting for him, though now it had the handle of his tea kettle in its jaws.  Before he could do more than stare at the strange behavior, the wolf turned and jumped at him, leaving him no time to do more than raise his arms in self defense.  
  
**  
  


The spectral wolf sitting patiently in front of Chief Haro's door went unnoticed for close to half an hour, until the Chief himself rounded the corner and stopped short, his expressionless face somehow conveying a vast puzzlement to see the ghostly canine looking over its shoulder at him.  They stared at each other for a few minutes before Haro decided that, this not being the strangest thing he had seen by far in his life, he had better say something.  "Yes?" He asked, "is there something I or the SDG can help you with?"  


The wolf stood and turned to face Haro completely, opening its mouth.  "Captain in NeoTopia," it said in Zero's voice.  


"You want to see Captain?" Haro questioned, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.  


"Captain himself," the wolf said, still in Zero's voice, looking around Haro as if expecting the gundam to appear.  


"Come into my office," Haro said, moving carefully past the wolf and opening the door.  "I can call him from there."  
  
**  
  


Captain and Shute walked through the door together, both of them stopping when they saw the wolf sitting in front of Haro's desk.  "It looks like one of Fang's wolves," Shute said, glancing at Captain.  


"It does," Captain agreed.  "I am Captain Gundam," he told the wolf, stepping forward.  


"We need all the help we can get," the wolf said in Zero's voice, looking up at Captain intently.  "We need the full strength of the Gundam Force."  


"Of course," Shute said, clenching his fists.  "Whatever Zero needs, we'll be there.  Do you know where he is?"  


For the first time the wolf looked uncertain as it peered at Shute.  "Captain himself?" it said in Zero's voice, managing to add an upturn to the last letters of the second word, making it sound like a question.  


"I'm a member of the Gundam Force," Shute said confidently.  "If Zero wants Captain, he wants me, too, I promise."  


"I will not go without Shute," Captain added.  Finally the wolf nodded and stood, walking over to stand between them.  Almost by reflex, man and gundam placed a hand each on the transparent wolf's back and the three figures vanished.  
  
**  
  


While Winter cast an I-Beam shield large enough to cover the majority of the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ , Zero climbed the aftcastle and floated in the full force of the storm, allowing the wind to buffet him while he went into a light trance.  A familiar startled cry from the deck below startled him out of the trance and he wheeled to see Bakushinmaru land on the deck on his back, one of Komice's wolves perched on his chest with, strangely, a pot of tea in its jaws.  Not wanting the notoriously sword-happy samurai to harm the wolf he flew back to the main deck as fast as his flight booster could take him, appearing quite suddenly in the protection of the I-Beam shield.  


"Bakushinmaru!" He called, halting the Musha's hand with one of his katana only half out of its sheath.  "Calm yourself, samurai," he added, landing next to his long time friend.  "The wolf is a friend."  


"Then tell it to get off of me!" Baku growled, shoving his sword back where it belonged.  "Zero--"  


Three figures appeared directly to their left, startling both gundams enough that Zero whirled, sending water flying from his armor and cape onto both Baku and the wolf just now stepping off of his chest.  


"We appear to be on the _Swallow's Rest,_ " came Captain's familiar calm voice.  "Oh, hello Zero, Bakushinmaru.  It is good to see you both."

** 

"Why did it want the tea?" Bakushinmaru asked, watching the wolf which Komice had sent after him.  


"Why d'ya need t'know?" Komice asked, her brown eyes level and her tone calm.  Those gathered on _Swallow's Rest_ were waiting for Zero and Winter to decide of they were able to calm the currently raging storm enough to make it safely out of the harbor.  The wolf in question was laying with the teapot between its front legs, the other of Komice's wolves having dissipated as soon as it had returned to Komice's side.  


"Because-- I just-- argh!"  Baku stomped away from the Kanid, crossing to stand beside Fang with his hands resting on the hilts of his katana.  


"I not be knowin' either," Fang offered, one of his own wolves sitting primly at his side.  "But you've got my deepest gratitude for comin', Baku."  


"Of course I came," Baku grumped.  "What else would I do?"  


"Indeed," Captain agreed, looking over.  "The Gundam Force will answer any call for help, but we're glad to help with this, Fang."  


"You've been a great friend to Zero and Winter for years," Shute put in, smiling.  "Besides--"  


A bright flash of light suddenly sent the state room into sharp contrast, catching everyone's attention.  Fang threw his head back, ears flattening and tail bristling at the amount of magic abruptly in the air.  The light faded slowly, making the room appear smaller and dimmer than it had before.  Those gathered could hear Winter and Zero chanting in unison above them but the words were muffled by the wood and glass between them and the Royal Knights.  Falcon had his head tilted slightly and Shute watched him carefully, remembering how the Pirate had been able to hear everything that had been said on the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ on previous occasions.  "Jackbrass said this be a natural storm," the Pirate murmured, expression thoughtful, "but those two be castin' a spell for turnin' back magic."  


Komice walked out of the room without a word, her wolf snatching up the teapot and following.  Fang found himself on the wolf's heels, his own wolf at his side.  "Komi?" he asked, using her nickname for the first time.  She glanced back at him with an appraising look but didn't respond, mounting the stairs to the poop deck two at a time until she was standing beneath Zero and Winter, watching the disks of Mana swirling around them carefully.  


"Mana of the Universe and All Living Things," Zero and Winter were saying, the fingers of Zero's right hand and Winter's left hand intertwined.  "Mana of the Seven Stars.  Mana of Ice and Wind."  Each Royal Knight lifted their free hands and held them palm facing the sky, letting the rain wash off of their armor.  Fang noticed after a moment that Winter had taken off the amulet Princess Rele had given her: her blood red cape was snapping in the wind beside Zero's scarlet one.  


"Winds, return to your normal patterns!" Zero cried, the Buster Sword appearing in his free hand.  


"Ice return to your normal place!" Winter cried, the Maelstrom Blade appearing in her own free hand.  Both wolves felt something shift in the atmosphere around them just before Zero and Winter were sent crashing to the deck, their swords splashing into the ocean below.  Komice lept to catch Winter and Fang caught Zero at the same time, earning a nod of thanks from the Winged Knight.  


"I don't know what this is," Zero panted, getting to his feet with Fang's help, "but it is no natural storm.  Sazabi, Zeong, Lodarian, Deathscythe ... I've never hit a wall of magic like that.  Winter?"  


"I am all right," Winter replied.  "Thank you, Komice, Fang."  


"We best be gettin' below," Fang said, keeping one hand on Zero's shoulder.  "I don't like what scent be in the wind.  Seems t'me you two just got somethin's attention as we could've done without."  


"Aye," Komice agreed, keeping her voice low.  "I be wantin' in me struts t'be makin' for a den.  Safe one, under a _mountain_.  Some place this touch don't reach."  


The six of them, four gundams and two wolves, headed for the stairs.  They all made way for Falcon, who went directly for the wheel.  "Get th' moorin' lines up," the Pirate growled.  "We be leavin' port, runnin' ahead of whatever you two weather gods just woke."  


"They ain't--" Komice began, stopping when Winter chuckled.  


"Falcon has been calling Zero a god for close to a decade," she told the Kanid.  "Though he trades between calling me poppit and lady."  


" _Now_!"  Falcon barked.


	15. Chapter 15

The take off wasn't the smoothest of the _Rest_ 's career, but with Zero adding a gust of wind at just the right time from underneath, the Sky Ship made it to the clouds.  Winter provided a Mana disk to shield Falcon from the worst of the rain, for which he didn't thank her but didn't tell her to remove it, either, so she took the silence as thanks.  Komice and Fang had also remained on the poop deck, Fang standing steady and watching Komice grip the aft railing, ears flattened in agitation.  


"Bit too late t'be regrettin' fallin' in with us rogues," Fang finally said, the words only causing one of Komice's ears to tip in his direction.  Finally she sighed, shaking her head.  


"It ain't that, lad," she told him.  "With you havin' survived, makes me wonder how many others did without me knowin' either.  I may know much of Kanid magics but I don't know th' one thing that'd've told me of your survival...the one thing that could be helpin' us now."  


"That teleportation magic was entirely helpful," Winter pointed out.  


"Didn't know exactly if that'd work," Komice admitted, turning to face them and leaning her back against the rail.  "Depended whole on how much th' Gundam Force was, is, truly Pack."  


"What is Pack?" Winter wanted to know, offering Zero a dryish towel when he landed.  The Winged Knight nodded his thanks, using the cloth to get what water he could off of his form.  


"Pack be family," Komice said after a pause.  "But more'n that.  Pack be...trust.  But th' word ain't adequate.  Be more'n trust.  It be--"  


"I think I know what you mean," Zero said.  "What you call Pack, we call a Knight's bond.  The utter trust in your fellow Knight to be at your back until the end-- through the end."  


"Knowing that should the worst happen," Winter continued, "your companions will not desert you.  Will stand by you even through death and back to life again.  Yes, I know this feeling.  I feel it for Zero, and for Fang.  For the Princess.  Even for Claw, though she may not believe it."  


"And I feel the same for you," Zero told Winter with a smile, "and for Fang, our Princess, Captain and Bakunetsumaru."  


"That be why it worked," Komice said, crossing her arms over her chest casually.  "Zero was the focus, as he was the one as sent the Rallyin' Cry.  Which be what I ain't knowin' how t'do.  Me sis was supposed t'be teachin' me, 'fore she was killed.  An' that blasted journal only speaks in riddles."  


"Perchance Scrap could read it?" Fang suggested.  "He did well enough with the other."  


"I been meanin' t'talk at you 'bout that," Falcon put in, glancing over his shoulder briefly.  "Ain't right, that boy.  Ain't natural for a gundam t'give me a headache as soon's look at 'im.  He do.  Every time."  


"All I know is he smells of feathers," Fang said with a shrug, "and he ain't pulled a strange move since th' fight."  


" _Rest_ feels strange, havin' him in 'er belly," Falcon snapped.  "Lends her power, he does.  Look."  The Pirate gestured across the deck, where ropes and sails were adjusting themselves as though the ship were fully crewed.  "I ain't be directin' half of this.  I shouldn't be able t'talk while all this be goin' on.  But don't spook th' lad," he added a moment later, stopping everyone in their tracks from where they had been about to go into the state room and confront the young gundam.  "If he be doin' all this, even without knowin' it, be th' death of all us if he stops.  We'd fall right outta the sky."  


"Now that be a pleasant thought an' no mistake," Komice muttered.  "Thank you, Falcon.  I'm sure t'have nothin' but mallows an' sugar fluff in me dreams t'night."  


"That Rallying Cry you can't do," Fang said to Komice, stepping between the two to stop their arguing, "I think I've done it a'fore.  Zero, Winter, remember th' cry I gave durin' the Peace Tournament, just a'fore I went berserk?  How the crowd reacted?"  


"As though they wanted to join you in the ring, yes," Zero said, speculative.  "Do you think that is all there is to it?"  


"We be needin' t'talk to a certain mech," Fang said, heading for the stairs.  "Ain't ever tried t'call Jackbrass before, but now's a good a time as any."  


"Just be makin' sure you call the Mischief Maker an' not that what's huntin' us!" Falcon shouted after him, his words whipped into the wind.  


"Fang, stop," Komice said, throwing herself down the stairs behind the Knight. "Don't be tryin' magics y'ain't familiar with, not now, not with us in the air."  


"You don't need t'be callin' me in any case," Jackbrass said wearily, appearing leaning against the main mast.  At first glance he was leaning casually but as Fang got closer, he saw the robot's clothing was torn and there were gashes in his metallic skin.  "Heard you lot talkin'," he added, pushing himself up straight and obviously doing his best to ignore his bedraggled state.  


"We'd best get you inside, lad," Fang said after a few startled minutes.  "Falcon--"  


"Get 'im in outta this weather," Falcon said, "god or no, a Freeborn don't turn away those as needin' hospitality.  Ask yer questions, I'll be able t'hear."

**  
  


"I was doin' what I could t'turn back that what you caught the attention of tryin' t'turn back the storm," Jackbrass said without prompting, once he was inside and seated in what was usually Falcon's chair.  None of the others were big enough for the tall mech.  


"We be glad for it," Fang said, eying the rends in Jackbrass's clothing and skin.  "If this be how you fared against...what, exactly?"  


"Vice," Jackbrass replied, leaning his head back.  "Child of Chaos.  The same as has Crow captured."  


"I may be remembering incorrectly," Winter said, a frown clear in her tone, "but are not you and Crow children of Chaos?  Why is Vice different?"  


"I be weary so you'll be forgivin' the lack of pretty talk an' riddles," Jackbrass said, "Order and Chaos made the 'verse.  Chaos made planets, Order set them in their dance of time.  Chaos made life, Order made the cycles by which it lives, in all forms.  Chaos made the dimensions, Order made the veils as separates 'em.  I be a Child of Order--"  


Komice snorted, earning a amber glare from Jackbrass.  The wolf who had stolen Baku's tea picked the kettle up and crossed the room, offering the somehow still-steaming kettle to the robot.  Entirely distracted, Jackbrass accepted the tea pot, a cup appearing in his free hand.  


"Hey," Baku said, noticing something, "that isn't my tea pot.  Where'd mine go?"  


"It be back at your home," Jackbrass said, pouring himself a cup of glowing white and yellow liquid, "the wolf brought the essence of th' thing, not the thing itself.  For which I be thankin' you, Komice Kanid.  An' yes, I be a Child of Order.  Just as Crow be a Child of Chaos.  We be each other's Third Law."  


"Third--?" Zero asked, puzzled.  


"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," Shute put in, nodding.  He, Captain and Baku had gotten a very brief description of what was going on, as well as who Jackbrass was, after the robot had arrived.  "That makes sense, in a strange way."

** 

"Was it your meloncholy which was infecting Fang back in Lacroa, or his which infects you, now?"  


Jackbrass glanced up from where he was sitting on the railing just below the figurehead of on the bow of the _Swallow's Rest_ to see Winter, in full plate, blood red cape snapping in the uneven wind, standing on the bowspit.  Though the Royal Knight wasn't facing him, it was obvious she was talking to him.   


"I know well the evils solitude can bring when one is nursing the loneliness brought on when missing your paramour," she continued.  "Go inside, be with the others.  I will take the watch."  


"I owe you thricefold," Jackbrass replied, shifting his amber gaze back out at the cloud sea they sailed through.   


"Your counting is wrong," Winter said idly, "I would expect more exactness from a Child of Order."  


"Be you always this tryin' or do I just bring out th' worst in you?" Jackbrass demanded.  


"You bring out the worst in me," Winter shot back, taking careful steps on the bowspit until she stood on its very tip, leaning forward with her only anchor being one hand wrapped securely around a rope.  "You only owe me twice."  


"Aye?" Jackbrass asked, now able to watch the Royal Knight without shifting his position.  "And how be you comin' t'that?"  


"Ten years ago when I was driven from my mind and fleeing over an unfamiliar ocean until the brink of death you plucked me from the water and set me on a small raft," Winter told him bluntly.  Jackbrass sat up straight, frowning.  "You also stole the color from my eyes," Winter added, turning to face him.   


"Didna think you were gonna remember that," the robot said speculatively.  "Well then, Winter, Knight of Silent Frost, I be likin' that name much better, by the by.  Got a poetry to it.  I be owin' you twice.  One apology an' one boon."  


"I will take the apology, so long as it is properly spoken.  The boon you can keep."  


"You always been so tryin', lass, or that be special saved for me?"  


The two glared at one another before Winter lifted a black and gauntleted hand.  "Peace.  I do not wish your boon, Jackbrass, as I see the favor you paid me repaid in taking care of Fang on this journey and taking Scrap in.  I assume he is your child?"  


He did manage not to burst out laughing, not wanting to break the peace Winter had called for but Jackbrass couldn't keep himself from giving a single chuckle.  Luckily for him, Winter wasn't offended, from her expression, merely curious.  "No," he said, once he was able to control his voice.  "Scrap ain't a child of mine.  Sh--he'll be tellin' ya what he's about when it suits 'im.  And aye, bein' Pack for Fang when he had none does pay back the favor for your life.  The apology be for attakin' ya," Jackbrass stood and bowed, as formally and prettily as any courtier from Lacroa.  "Winter, Royal Knight of Silent Frost, you've my deepest an' most sincere apologies for that."  


"Apology accepted," Winter said after a moment.  "What is the boon for?"  


"For that very same," Jackbrass said, straightening.  "Be it in my power, Lady Knight, it be yours."  


Winter lowered her head slightly, one hand still securely gripping the rigging on the bowspit.  "There is nothing I want," she said slowly, "that hard work and time have not given me.  I am a Royal Knight, Zero loves me, Princess Rele is safe, the Maelstrom Blade yet helps me to master my ice spells, I have no desire for riches or what they can buy."  


"The Maelstrom Blade," Jackbrass murmured, "aye, that weapon's been 'round Lacroa for a long time.  It not be your first weapon of choice, for all the power it holds."  


"I will master it," Winter snapped, glaring.  Jackbrass put up his hands in a gesture of placation.   


"I've no doubt," Jackbrass replied.  "If your glare not be enough t'get the blade to surrender, your strength of will surely is.  But I think we both know it don't quite fit your hand."  


"No," Winter agreed after a long pause.  "But what power have you over Lacroa magics?"  


"Very little," Jackbrass admitted.  "But, not bein' a god, I am a deity.  An' bein' a Child of Order, I've some influence on metal.  I'd like t'see your blades-- hilt first, if y'would."  


The Royal Knight hesitated, then carefully made her way down to the railing he was sitting on and warily handed him both blades.  "Doing this here will not harm the ship?" She asked.  "And what, by the way, is the difference between a god and a deity?"  


"A god can perpetuate life where none be exsistin' prior," Jackbrass said absently, examining both blades carefully.  "An' no.   _Rest_ won't be harmed by this.  Ah, I see.  Interestin' way of layin' th' magic down.  That be for-- ah.  Maelstrom Blade do work best with th' Gryphon's help, I see."  


"You can see the magic woven into the blades?" Winter asked, curious.   


"Aye," Jackbrass said, placing the blades on empty air in front of him as though they were on a drafting table.  "Magic's got patterns to it, you've likely seen.  Bein' of Order, patterns show themselves t'me.  I be seein' the problem.  You've a blade attuned t'the storm magics, which include ice but ain't limited to it.  An' you've a blade attuned t'nothin' but itself.  Here."  He handed her the Maelstrom blade, hilt first, which she took and tucked back into its mana pocket.  "Keep that for when y'be crossed with the Gryphon," Jackbrass advised, his attention focusing on her old sword.  "Be there a spell y'can cast as won't hurt anythin' here?"  


"Not an ice spell, no," Winter admitted.  "Ice Spears, Snow Blade and Mind Freeze are aggressive.  Glacier's Wall has never worked well for me and I will not be casting any spell that can harm _Rest_.  To be perfectly honest, I have only cast Frost Bite once and do not know exactly what it does."  


"Make fog," Jackbrass said, handing her the sword.  "Just a little bit, right here."  


Giving Jackbrass a long, speculative look, Winter did as she was told, carefully creating a small pocket of icy fog directly in front of Jackbrass.  He made a thoughtful noise and she let it 'hit' him, giving the deity an innocent look when he glared and rubbed at the spot of frost on his chest.   


"You could do as a Child of Chaos," Jackbrass told her, reaching out to place both hands on the weapon, ignoring where its edges seemed to cut into his hands.  "Make it again."  


"I will just make some ice," Winter murmured, taking one hand from the sword's hilt.   


"No," Jackbrass objected, frowning.  "Put'cher hand back there.  Make the ice, but through the blade."  


Sighing her irritation out, Winter centered herself and, remembering how it felt with the Maelstrom Blade, created a bit of ice just at the tip of the blade of her own sword.  The air in front of them cracked sharply and frost coated them both instantly.  Startled, Winter jumped back, only barely missing losing her footing and falling from the ship.  Jackbrass stood, brief heat radiating from his form to melt the frost on both his metallic skin and on the bow of _Swallow's Rest_.  Winter gazed at the blade in wonder, noticing that it was coated with a glistening layer of frost which seemed to be permanent.  "What did you do?" She wondered, glancing at the robot.  


"Your boon," Jackbrass said, making his way back up to the deck gracefully.  "A sword attuned t'you.  You'd best be gettin' on deck, now.  We be comin' up on Backwater Isle."


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Fang's foot hit shore, he could feel a tug coming from the blue feather he had tucked into the inside breast pocket of his greatcoat armor.  It was the same kind of tug he got from his Hunt magics; whatever force had blocked the spells from afar was no longer working now that he was so close.  Falling back behind the others he gathered the other side of his Hunt magic about him-- the side which helped him to hide in plain sight-- and slipped away.  He didn't drop the covering until he was in an alley several buildings away, confident that he hadn't been followed.  No one he knew, even Claw, could track him when he didn't want to be found--  


"Wantin' some privacy for this hunt be understandable but stupid," Komice said, leaning against the wall across from him.  For a moment Fang felt a shudder of anger enough to flatten his ears move through his form, something which caused the gundam across from him to give him a level look.  "None of that, lad.  You be as good as y'think, but I tracked you th' old way.  With me nose.  'Sides," she held out a familiar chain and grappling hook, "you left a focus behind."  


"Thank you," Fang murmured, accepting the chain and settling it into its proper place with the hook settled at his left hip.  The chain obscured the Royal Crest on his chest just enough that it looked a bit like a ship's anchor instead of identifying him as a Knight of Lacroa.  "But I'll not be wantin' even your company--"  


"It be either me or yon," she nodded and Fang glanced over to see a Jackbrass-sized shadow leaning against a water barrel nearby.   


"He say that?" Fang asked, turning his back on the shadow and making his way down the alley.  Komice followed, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder.   


"It be daft for you t'go alone," she said, punching his arm lightly.  "I just be watchin' your tail, pup."  


"I be glad t'have your company," Fang said, taking the blow without comment.  "Honestly, Komice.  Your presence has eased me in a way I never thought possible."  


"That be fancy talk for what, exactly?" Komice wanted to know, her russet ears perked with good humor.  "And you called me Komi once, I don't remember objecting."  


Fang gave a rolling chuckle, realizing that the laughter felt good.  "You win," he said, following the feather's pull to a tavern buried in the port's less reputable district.  None of his companions would ever think to look for him here-- not with Claw back in Lacroa.  Gathering a bit of his hiding magic about them both, Fang glanced over to see Komice nod and feel her hand on his arm.  Taking that and a breath to steady himself, he pushed open the door and walked in, brown eyes sweeping the almost lightless room for the first glimpse of his quarry.  
  
**  
  


"Useless tryin' t'find him," Falcon pointed out, as soon as the Gundam Force and their allies knew Fang was gone.  "Lad never could be found if he don't want to be."  


"Very true," Winter sighed, shaking her head slightly.  She looked around to make sure everyone was with them and groaned softly when she saw who else was missing.  Komice she could trust to take care of herself but Scrap was another matter entirely.  "However, Scrap I do not wish to lose track of so easily.  Did anyone see where he went?"  


"He be back on the ship," Falcon said after a moment's pause.  "Never left."  


"Weird," Shute said, stepping back to let a human sailor easily twice his width pass without an issue.  "He was looking forward to leaving the ship when we got here."  


"You lot go pick up those supplies we be needin'," Falcon ordered, turning on his heel and heading back toward his ship.  "Quick, now.  We don't know how fast we'll be leavin'."  


Hearing Baku's grumble at being ordered around, Zero chuckled.  "What?" He teased his friend, "is our Lordly Samurai above running errands?"  


"I'd rather be helping Fang," Baku shot back, though his temper seemed to have eased with the banter.  "But I guess I should make sure you don't get into any trouble, Zero.  I know it's what you're best at."  


"Why you--" Zero stopped himself when Jackbrass appeared beside the group, getting his fair share of stares from the locals.   


"Falcon's idea is sound," the robot offered, "we'll be waiting for you on board."  


“Too good to be seen with us?" Baku asked, only a slight edge to his voice.  


"C'mon, Baku," Shute said, grinning at the Musha.  "Let's just get the stuff and get back to the ship."


	17. Chapter 17

The first word which came to mind upon seeing the gundam sitting listlessly in the corner of the run-down tavern was _diminished_.  It was obvious from her structure that Blue Wing had once been a beauty, despite the way that her gray-brown cloak hid most of her body.  Her hazel eyes were fixed on the mug on the table before her, the dirty off-white color of her hand contrasting with the brown wood the mug and table were made of.  A flattened crest of blue-gray feathers rose from a point on her forehead just between her eyes to the back of her helmet, where they shrank in size until becoming nothing more than down on the back of her neck.  This crest was obviously where the feather Fang held had come from, despite the difference in colors.  A shadow seemed to focus on her and her alone, casting back the flickering light of the nearby fire before it reached her.  


Fang crossed the room and plucked the mug from his mentor's hand, peering into it before raising it carefully to his own lips.  "You'll be payin' for that," Blue Wing sighed, not looking up at the two large gundams now framing her table.   


"Aye," Fang agreed, tossing what was left of the liquid into the fire.  It sizzled a complaint, as much feeding off of the fermented liquid as it was damaged by it.  The surge of light briefly lit Fang's features, giving them an even more wolfish tint than they already had.  "Like's not, I'll be payin' your whole tab, unless y'be havin' a belt purse I can't see."  


"What business be it of yours," Blue Wing started, finally looking up at him.  Weary hazel eyes focused sharply and a dirty hand lifted, drawing Fang down onto one knee almost instinctively so she could touch his face.  "...Wolf's Fang.  Order and Chaos, lad, you broke free."  


Brown eyes fixed on the hazel ones of his mentor, Fang pulled a belt-pouch from a mana pocket and passed it to Komice.  Taking his meaning, the Kanid went to the bar tender, leaving the two some semblance of privacy.  "Y'don't look good, Bluey," Fang said softly, lifting a hand to cover the one of hers on his mask.  "I'm so sorry.  Your trace vanished...thought you were dead."  


"What's that accent?" Blue Wing asked, sitting up straighter and looking over Fang slowly.  "The Crest of Lacroa?"  


"Y'always said I'd amount t'somethin'," Fang told her, a slight smile in his voice.  "Fell in with some right strange folk, ended up a Royal Knight of Lacroa.  We can trade tales, later.  I be here t'help you find th' _Sorrow_."  


Blue Wing sank back in her chair, the bit of life that had sparked in her eyes when she had recognized Fang draining away.  "Is that it," she said, dropping her hand.  " _Sorrow_ be gone, Fang.   _Crow_ be gone.  Don't be askin' how I know, just take it as truth."  


"Crow not be gone," Fang said, surprising himself at the ferocity in his tone, despite the lack of volume.  "Blue Wing, you'll be comin' with me, for nothin' else as I've missed you.  You've no power over me, now."  


"We'd best be movin' on," Komice said lowly, returning to their table.  She pressed the belt pouch into Fang's hand, considerably lighter than before.  "Ill intent be on the breeze, of the same flavor as when the Winged Knight an' Knight of Silent Frost stirred the pot back on th' _Swallow's Rest_."  


"Can you walk?" Fang asked Blue Wing, standing.  The Priestess of Crow gave him a withering look and got to her feet, standing for a moment with her head bowed before lifting it and heading for the door at surprising speed.   


"At least y'found her," Komice said into Fang's ear as they followed.  "At least she was glad t'see you."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, quickening his step so he could reach the door first.  He pushed it open and let his two companions exit first, falling into a pattern of walking with himself and Komice flanking Blue Wing.  Only when they got to port and the feathered gundam between them saw _Swallow's Rest_ did she slow her steps, one white hand dipping under her cloak to touch a black jewel on her chest.   


"I've no want t'harm a Sky Ship," Blue Wing said softly, hazel eyes slightly contracted with fear.  "How firm be her captain?"  


"Falcon Freeborn?" Fang asked, grinning slightly.  "You remember Falcon.  He be deep-seated as _Rest_ 's captain.  They be insuperable."

"Impertinent lad, green eyes?" Blue Wing asked, finally coming to a stop just before the gangplank.  "I think I remember him."  


"Fang!"  


The scowling tone from behind the triad prompted the two taller gundams to turn, though Blue Wing kept her gaze fixed on _Swallow's Rest_ , apparently either not having heard or content to ignore the call from behind them.  Winter was giving her fellow Royal Knight an icy look, though under the anger were shades of relief.  "Disappear like that again, Fang, Royal Knight of the Hunt, and our Princess will hear of it.  None of us but Komice have the ability to track you and she disappeared as completely as you did!"  


Placing a hand on Blue Wing's shoulder, Fang turned to face Winter, ears in a sheepish cant.  "T'was a Hunt t'be done alone, Lady Knight.  Komi tracked me of her own accord."  


"Scrap and Jackbrass stayed on the ship with Falcon," Winter said, striding past with a very large bundle-- larger than the small gundam appeared able to carry at all, let alone easily.  "The three of them seemed to think we would be leaving in a hurry.  The others are in port, purchasing the last of the supplies-- unhand me!"  


Winter's last words were due to the fact that Blue Wing had, more quickly than Fang or Komice had seen her move so far, reached out and grabbed Winter, one hand on her cape, the other on her arm.  Dropping her burden, a cold breeze at sharp contrast with the oppressive heat of the day betrayed the Royal Knight's reach for her magics.  Blue Wing ignored the warning, her hazel eyes intently focused on Winter's pale blue ones.  "Repeat what you just said," the Priestess demanded, her grip tightening.   


"Unhand me," Winter repeated, her tone low and dangerous.  "Or face my blade."  


"Winter," Fang protested, ears back in stark confusion.  "Bluey, please, there be no need for this.  Let th' Lady go, don't be drawin' your weapon--"  


"Blue Wing ain't of sound mind," Komice stated, reaching in to try to pry the gundam's white fingers from Winter's cape.  "Pardon the familiarity," the Kanid told the Royal Knight, who gave a stiff nod.  "Fang, don't just stand there like a lump!"  


The moment Fang touched Blue Wing's hands, she let go and stumbled back against him, her hands covering her face.  Winter shuddered, one hand going to a hand-print dent in the armor of her arm.  "I will hold no ill will against her," the Royal Knight said, glancing at Komice, "so long as she does not repeat the action.  I know full well what it is like to be lost within your own mind."  


"Sounds like quite the tale," Komice said, giving Winter a brief smile.  "When we be done with this one, we'll trade."  


"Agreed," Winter said, rotating her shoulder carefully.  "No lasting harm done, dents can be pulled.  You had best get her on the ship before anything _else_ happens."  


"She be worried 'bout steppin' on to a Sky Ship for reasons I can't fathom," Komice replied.  "Somethin' about how soundly Falcon be captain."  


"Fang said she was once the captain of the very ship we seek," Winter said, lowering her voice and glancing around.  Spotting the Gundam Force approaching with their own cargo, the Royal Knight relaxed slightly, lifting her undamaged arm in a greeting.  "Perhaps she believes her tie to that ship will harm this one?"  


"I'll get Falcon," Komice said after a moment's pause.  "He'll know if she be a danger."  


Winter nodded and, leaving Fang and Blue Wing where they were, crossed the dock to explain what had just happened to the Gundam Force.  "What're we going to do?" Baku asked, eying the dents in Winter's arm.   


"Load the cargo onto the ship," Winter replied with a slight shrug.  "I am mostly unharmed--"  


"She's strong enough to dent plate gundanium," Shute pointed out with a frown.  "Are you sure you're okay, Winter?"  


"It smarts," Winter admitted.  "But I have had worse.  For now, I will keep my distance from her, until I know what it was I said which upset her.  Zero, please."  


The last was said due to how the Winged Knight was bristling, breezes flitting about his form.  "I will not allow this insult to go unanswered," the Royal Knight protested, "to lay hand upon your _cape_ \--!"  


"Even I know not to do that," Baku pointed out.   


"Let's get this stuff onto the ship," Shute encouraged.  "Winter, I'll get your--"  


"No, I'll get hers," Captain interrupted.  "It is far too heavy for you, Shute.”  Winter favored the soldier gundam with a faint smile.  


"Thank you, Captain.  I am more than capable of handling the load but would like to stay here, until Falcon--"  


The Pirate in question appeared at the railing, looking down at the two groups, one large, one small.  His green eyes were unreadable, though they went hard when the fell on the battered form of Blue Wing.  The Pirate made his way down the gangplank and, to everyone's surprise, bowed to Blue Wing, murmuring something none of them could hear and gesturing to the ship.  With a nod, she accepted his offered arm and finally boarded, Fang directly behind her.   


"There's that," Shute commented, shouldering the large pack he was carrying.  "C'mon, guys.  Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

"You do not carry a weapon."  


Komice's ears flicked back, focusing on the gundam whom had crossed the deck silently to stand at the railing just out of arm's reach.  Knight and Kanid each turned their heads slightly to keep the other in sight but did not directly look at each other, instead keeping their attention focused on the ship around them.  Glancing down at herself, Komice smiled slightly, the expression not touching her level brown eyes on their white background.  She knew she looked just enough like a citizen of the Pirate Isles to pass as one, her shoulders bare, her torso covered by a red, brown and silver corseted bit of armor which rose to just below her arms.  It was joined to a golden choker which gleamed in the light by a piece of cream armor-cloth, keeping her upper chest, collar and part of her neck well protected.  Two wide brown belts with silver buckles, one to the left, one to the right, were slung low on her hips, appearing to hold up baggy pant-armor of a dark sienna color.  The boot coverings on her feet were a faded brown.  


It was the shape of her hands, her tail and her ears which gave her away as being something other than the ordinary gundams which roamed the Pirate Isles.  Her hands were covered in gauntlet-like structures, much like Fang's were, which ended in clawed points.  Hers were identical in color and decoration to the corset armor on her torso.  Her gently plumed wolf's tail was partly curled, covered in a mixture of russet guard hairs on the top and lighter gray-cream fur on the bottom.  Her ears were upright and, along with the top of her helm, covered in the same kind of red and gray fur as her tail.  Both she and Fang were tall-- each stood at five foot as opposed to Zero's four foot nine inches and Winter's four foot seven inches.  


"Nor do you," Komice returned, tone guarded.  


"A Knight is never unarmed," Winter returned, her tone offering no threat despite the words.  "My blade is close at hand.  If we are to be allies, Komice, if you are to come to Lacroa with us when this is over, we must know each other."  


"Fang be a big wolf," Komice said, letting a touch of growl edge into her tone, "well capable of makin' his own choices."  


"Choices which I will abide by," Winter allowed, "if they are made while of sound mind and not seduced from him by that which he wants with blind abandon.  Namely, what he believes to be his own kind."  


"Y'think me some kinda doxie?" Komice asked, a real growl to her tone.  Winter gave a brief chuckle.  


"I ain't so sheltered as me nickname implies," she replied, slipping into Pirate Cant easily.  "I've spent a good deal of time in th' Isles, lass.  I know doxies, mot an' cove.  Call some friend, not as me noble comrades'd believe it.  You not be of their ilk."  Winter paused and when she spoke again, the accent was gone from her words.  "Fang is a Royal Knight and I love him as a brother.  I have seen him suffer much on this trip, and before it, when he thought none were looking.  I do not do subtle well, Komice, not on a topic such as this.  Hear me: hurt Fang and you will not live long.  I do not like to kill but I have and will, if need be."  


"How d'you know my intentions toward th' lad be more than friendly?" Komice asked, appearing to brush off the warning.  Winter abruptly turned and grinned at the Kanid, an expression Komice found slightly unnerving with what the Royal Knight had just said.  


"I may not have Hunt magics," Winter said, "But I am a Knight of Lacroa.  I know romance when I see it.  Particularly budding romance.  He is sweet on you, lass, just as you are sweet on him.  It is only natural.  He is partial to Moss Green, the small baked pastries with peas, potatoes and bits of meat and the color yellow."  


"Wha--" Komice turned to stare at the Knight, ears back in confusion.  "...you be a strange one, Winter, Knight of Silent Frost!  Warn me off the lad, then tell me th' way to his heart?  Which be it?"  


"I want Fang to be happy," Winter said, her pale blue eyes fixed on Komice's brown ones.  "If you make him happy, I will do what I can to help you.  The warning was just that-- a warning.  I do not expect everything between the two of you to be rainbows and roses...Crow knows it is not between myself and Zero from time to time.  But if you find things between you to be more thorns than satin, endeavor not to break his heart."  


Finally Komice began to laugh, shaking her head.  "Better'n a momma wolf, you be," she told the smaller gundam.  "Protectin' your pup.  But I see your meanin', an' I see at last why the others be callin' you Lady Knight.  You're blade-smell an' elegance, you are."  


"Zero is the elegant one," Winter objected with a chuckle.  "To hear him tell it, anyway.  I am simply what I am: a Knight."  She paused, turning to look over the busy port again from the ship railing.  "I have two questions, then I will leave you to your thoughts."  


"Aye?" Komice asked, settling comfortably into the presence of the Knight she knew was a friend for the first time.  


"What is blade-smell?" Winter asked curiously.  "Fang mentioned it once before."  


"That be a hard one," Komice said, her tone thoughtful.  "Blade-smell be a good thing, always.  In some it be strength an' wisdom, others it be fierceness an' gentleness.  It be what Kanids look for in a' alpha."  Hearing Winter's soft puzzled noise, Komice chuckled.  "Alpha be what we call...like you'n your Winged Knight."  


"No wonder Fang became uncomfortable when he said I had it for him," Winter murmured, shaking her head slightly.  "I have never doubted his honor but I value it even more, now."  


"Your other question?" Komice prompted when her companion fell into a thoughtful silence.  Winter focused and nodded slightly.  


"Yes.  Am I wrong that you wish to pursue Fang?"  


"No," Komice said softly after looking up and down the deck to make sure none of the others were within hearing range, particularly the subject of their conversation.  "You ain't wrong, Lady Knight.  An' not just 'cause I be pretty sure the two of us be the last Kanids in the Isles.  Your Fang holds blade-smell for me.  But this ain't the time for such things.  I'll get meself somehow rooted in your capital city when this be over, let him come t'me in his own time."  


"You have moved the heart of this Royal Knight," Winter told Komice with a friendly smile.  "However I may aid you, simply ask, at any time."

** 

"Tell me of your life, Fang," Blue Wing said softly, laying on a bunk in the last free cabin on the _Swallow's Rest_.  The Sky Ship wasn't a passenger ship, after all, and Shute, Baku, Captain and Komice were already resigned to sleeping in hammocks below the main deck.  Once Blue Wing was settled in what had been Fang's cabin, he was going to join them, Jackbrass having taken the free bunk in Scrap's cabin.  All involved agreed that the youngster deserved a proper bed.  Falcon and Peregrine had offered their bunk in the state room to Blue Wing but she had declined.  


"Tell me of yours," Fang countered gently, pulling a soft blanket to cover his mentor's form.  "You'll not be proud of stories of drinkin' with Jasper Burnside an' knockin' young Knights' heads together until they be fit for duty."  


"Sometimes I wonder if that lad, or the ship he sail on, not be a Child of Chaos their own selves," Blue Wing murmured, fixing her hazel gaze on Fang.  "You say it be nigh fifteen years last you seen me?  I've no memory of half that time.  Ever since the _Sorrow_ was stolen an' the shadow put over me, I've blackouts.  I'd no clue you lived, Fang.  Sometimes I don't be knowin' me own name."  


"Like what happened with Winter?" Fang asked gently, settling in a tailor's sit next to Blue Wing's bunk.  The Priestess gave a tired nod.  


"Aye, like what happened with th' lass.  Is she the type to take apologies?"  


"If they're truly meant," Fang said after a moment's thought.  "She not be one to suffer falsehoods."  


"That doesn't surprise me," Blue Wing said with a soft chuckle.  "I can't think of you taking orders from any who would.  Please, Fang.  Tell me of your life.  I want to know if your words will anchor me."  


"If they don't," Jackbrass said from the doorway, his almond optics fixed on Blue Wing's still form, "I've an idea what might.  Blue Wing, First Priestess of Crow.  Will _you_ take _my_ apology?"  


Fang saw the moment the smaller gundam's eyes went blank and reached out, firmly grasping Blue Wing's shoulder and giving it a good shake.  As soon as he touched her he could smell the shadow she had mentioned before and he had seen in the tavern.  It was a stagnant, rotted smell, similar to a swamp or animals killed in a flood.  A blue and silver spirit-wolf appeared next to him and snapped its jaws, white teeth closing for an instant on a cloth-like substance before it dissipated, leaving Blue Wing obviously shaken and disoriented.  She sagged back, eyes widening slightly when she realized exactly who it was she was looking at.   


"Jackbrass?" She murmured, lifting one hand slightly.  The tall robot ducked into the cabin and Fang backed off to give him room, his wolf leaping up to the bunk above Blue Wing to watch her carefully.   


"Vice is powerful," Jackbrass said quietly, kneeling but not bowed.  Even on one knee he was still obviously a power.  "He hid you from me, the same he hides Crow and her _Sorrow_."  

"Vice?" Blue Wing asked, a frown clear in her tone.  "Nay, lad.  Vice be a good mech, an' true.  If not, his lass Incentive'll keep him in line, as always."  


"He killed Incentive," Jackbrass said, not dropping his gaze.  "Didn't believe it my own self but she be gone from the ways of Order.  Vice be a Child of Chaos without a Third Law an' nothin t'keep him centered in his own skin.  I fear for him, as he's nothin' to keep him back."  


"I don't understand," Fang said, reminding them both of his presence for the first time.  


"A Child ain't got their Third Law," Jackbrass said, standing without letting go of Blue Wing's hand, "ain't got anythin' to keep 'em in check.  Every one of us's gotta have our equal and opposite reaction, Fang."  


"It be what keeps 'em sane, lad," Blue Wing put in, sitting up carefully.  "What makes 'em sentient, so t'speak.  Jackbrass, for Vice to _exist_ without Incentive--"  


"I know," Jackbrass sighed, raising his other hand to run carefully over the feathers delicately woven over the crown of his helm.  "It pains all of us.  I thought it be Crow's absence as was makin' me disoriented.  But Vice threatens all.  He could undo the boundaries."  


"This be soundin' like a talk that needs t'happen in front of all concerned," Fang said, frowning.  Jackbrass smirked, a bit of his gregarious personality showing through at last.  


"You'd have us talk this in front of all creation, now?" He asked, tone sarcastic.  Fang gave him a look, ears flattened in irritation.  


"If it be that serious," the wolf said, crossing his arms over his chest, "my Knights, the Gundam Force an' Falcon need t'be knowin'."  


"They be your Knights now?" Jackbrass asked, posture straightening and resting one hand on a hip as he talked.  "I thought you three be of equal rank?"  


"Order save us," Blue Wing muttered, climbing carefully to her feet.  "I'll be gettin' no rest with you two barkin' up a tree.  Fang, heel.  Jackbrass, I'd smack ya upside your fool head if you weren't Crow's consort.  Might do it anyway."  


To the surprise of everyone involved, including himself, Fang found himself growling at Blue Wing, unused to being given commands by anyone but a Royal of Lacroa for a very long time.  He also found himself unwilling to back down under the incredulous, and vastly amused on Jackbrass's part, stares from the two across from him.  "World's changed," he said, trying to gentle his voice so he wasn't growling any longer.  "I've changed.  Ain't a pup anymore, Bluey.  I'll not heel for any as not--" he paused.  "Any not Lacroa Royalty," he finished, not wanting to hurt Blue Wing with his original thought: _any as not earned it._  


Blue Wing gave a faint smile once her surprise wore off.  "You've changed," was her only comment on her way out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"So is Vice a god?" Baku wanted to know, brown eyes thoughtful while he digested the information Jackbrass had been convinced to give them all.  


"Does it matter?" Shute wanted to know.  "If he's got Crow captured and wants to kill her, it's our job to get her free again!"  


"We defeated the General and Lodarian," Captain pointed out.  


"And Iswyn," Winter added, earning nods from the rest of the Gundam Force.  


"We need to know what we're up against, that's all," Baku said, stung.  "If Vice is a god--"  


"Vice be a Child of Chaos," Blue Wing said, the feathers of her crest lifted slightly.  "Not a god.  Crow ain't technically a god either, save she's got me an' those in the Isles as still worship her.  They be feedin' her power.  Jackbrass, Vice got a power base?"  


"Not in this realm," Jackbrass said.  "I'll go on walkabout, see what I find elsewhere--"  


"Oh, no, lad," Blue Wing objected, her tone flat.  "You'll not be walkin' about without a' anchor.  You forget time when you go Elsewhere."  


"Fang'll be my anchor," Jackbrass said, reaching to place his hand on the wolf-gundam's shoulder.  It happened to be the same one he had touched before and Fang grunted, feeling the old hand-print Jackbrass had left blazing to life with a not-quite ache.  


"Fang'll not be anythin' he not be knowin' the details of," Fang said, shrugging Jackbrass's hand off.  "I still be achin' from your last 'gift', Jackbrass."  


"I am glad I am not the only one who does not know what is being spoken of," Winter murmured, her smoky voice carrying in the room.  It was enough to silence Jackbrass, though he gave the Royal Knight a glare down his flat nose.  "But I do not believe it wise," she continued, meeting Jackbrass's gaze without flinching, "were you to leave us just yet.  This does, however, bring us back to Baku's question, which I think to be valid.  Just how powerful is Vice and how are we to be fighting him?"  


"Exactly!" The Blazing Samurai exclaimed.  "We're all here on this ship but we don't even know where the enemy is!  Are we just going to sit around until he decides he wants to attack?"  


"I'd rather go to him," Shute put in, frowning.  "Or find a place he can't ambush us."  


"Shute is right," Captain agreed.  "If we find a place where we know the ground, we'll have a tactical advantage.  When fighting an enemy with superior power, tactics and planning are incredibly important."  


"We've not a choice in the matter," Blue Wing said, everyone falling quiet to listen simply because her voice was soft.  "We need t'find _Crow's Sorrow_.  Without her, we've not a chance in the 'verse of finding Crow or matching Vice-- on any field."  


"Why?" Zero wanted to know, entering the conversation for the first time.  "Why is that ship so important?"  


" _Crow's Sorrow_ not be named that by chance," came a voice none of them were expecting from the doorway.  Scrap stepped in, his dark brown eyes fixed on Blue Wing, whose chair crashed to the floor in her haste to stand.  "Th' ship hold half of Crow's own soul.  Blue Wing--"  


Again, the Priestess' movements were too fast for anyone to see.  One moment she was standing on one side of the room, the next she had Scrap in a crushing embrace, which the young gundam was withstanding in good stead.  He even had his arms wrapped around her, eyes tightly shut.  "Crow," Blue Wing said, her voice broken.  "Crow, Lady, Crow, if I'd _known_ \--"  


"You've cracked, Blue Wing," Jackbrass said, though his voice was uncertain, amber optics fixed on the pair.  "That not be Crow, but a scrap of a lad--"  


"Who smells of feathers," Fang put in, shaking his head slowly with a chuckle.  " _Strongly_ of feathers.  No wonder _Swallow's Rest_ has more power with him in her belly, Falcon.  He be a shade of Crow."  


"Crow is a she," Winter objected, her tone betraying her vast confusion.  "Scrap is not."  


"Blue Wing," Scrap said, his boyish tones surprisingly gentle, "let me go, please.  We'll have more time to talk, promise.  We've gotta explain to our friends 'fore they think you mad."  


"I am mad," Blue Wing sighed, letting Scrap go and reaching up to wipe her eyes.  "Forgive me, lady."  


"Not mad," Scrap countered, grinning.  "You've just a shadow over you.  Bein' just a fragment of Crow, I can't be liftin' it, but Fang's got you well protected."  


A glowing, furry body colored cream and red pushed its way between them, forcing Blue Wing to let Scrap go.  Blue Wing gave a glare to the wolf which still held the spectral Ark-style tea pot in its jaws and Fang looked over at Komice, who simply gave him a shrug.  Remembering how his own wolf had bitten the shadow over Blue Wing without his instruction, Fang's expression quirked and he settled himself in a nearby chair, content to simply watch the goings on for now, as Falcon was.   


Amber eyes narrowed, Jackbrass stayed where he was leaning against one of the curved walls.  "I've no shadow over me," he said finally, breaking the momentary silence, "but I've no notion that this scrap of a youngmech be even a fragment of Crow.  If any should know--"  


"Get'cher head out, y'lump," Scrap said, blowing a raspberry from behind his mask.  "I be a _fraction_ an' a male fraction at that.  Be it any wonder you can't tell?  If you could tell, Vice could tell an' we'd not have even th' slim chance we've got t'find _Sorrow_."  


"Let me get this straight," Shute said, drawing their attention to him.  "Jackbrass, you're a Child of Order, who is the other half of a Child of Chaos named Crow, who's also a deity-- but not a god-- of the Pirate Isles.  Blue Wing is the first priestess of Crow so she knows that Scrap is a piece of Crow but not the real thing, 'cause he's a guy and Crow's a girl.  The ship _Crow's Sorrow_ is another piece of Crow that we need to find in order to go somehow get the rest of Crow free of a Child of Chaos named Vice who killed his other half, a Child of Order called Incentive, neither of which are gods _or_ deities but we don't know that for sure."  The man paused, then sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs and resting his elbows on the table.  "I don't have a clue what's going on."  


"Y'pretty much spelled out th' whole deal there," Jackbrass said with a one-armed shrug.  "Don't know why you'd be confused."  


"What is our next step?" Winter asked, looking around the table.   


"It sounds to me," Zero replied, dropping his eyes to the map still displayed there, the places where the _Crow's Sorrow_ had been seen marked with small red dots, "like we need to go to either the island Crow's Beak or one of these places where the ship _Crow's Sorrow_ has been seen the most and try to somehow summon it."  


"Only one problem with that, lad," Falcon put in, " _Sorrow_ 's never been seen by _Rest_ or _Pride_.  We be the only two ships as not seen her, in fact."  


"And if we sail on another ship," Winter said, "we will be placing that crew in danger.  Zero and I can not cast another spell like we did in the last port-- I have no wish to bring Vice down on us before we are truly prepared.  He may also retaliate against Crow without our being able to prevent it."  


"Vice will not harm Crow," Jackbrass said firmly.  "One element of Chaos can't be hurtin' another."  


"You must stay with us, then," Captain said, "Vice has killed one of your kind already.  Nothing but our protection is stopping him from doing the same to you, Jackbrass."  


"Vice's had chances since I broke free t'get at me," Jackbrass pointed out.  "He's got no interest in me."  


"That's not true," Blue Wing said, "when he realizes he can't be convincin' Crow t'hurt you herself, he'll be after you, lad.  Like's not he's after you already an' Scrap's efforts t'hide you've been the only reason he ain't on us right now.  I say we go find us a scrap of land t'anchor the _Rest_ on an' try t'bring _Sorrow_ to us.  With two fragments of Crow, it'll be easier t'find the rest of her.  Not to mention that _Sorrow_ can sail 'tween the barriers."  


"The barriers of what?" Baku wanted to know.  


"Worlds," Blue Wing replied.   


"Oh, like the Zakorello Gate," Shute said.  "We've got something like that, the Dimensional Transport Device."  


"Or Princess Rele's portals," Zero pointed out.  Blue Wing stared around the room, obviously startled.   


"World has changed ere I've been gone," she said finally, "was a time when folk from worlds stayed where they were put."  


"The Dark Axis changed that," Shute said, "they're the ones who stole the Pirate Isles, destroyed Lacroa, tried to take over NeoTopia and almost destroyed Ark."  


"They be gone, now?" Blue Wing wanted to know, a frown clear in her tone.  


"And for good," Shute assured her.  

"Rele and the DTD need to know where they're going to work," Captain said.  "Even the DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue needs to have at least an idea of where he's going for his portals to be successful."  


"How is it possible for _Crow's Sorrow_ to create portals?" Shute wanted to know, frowning.  


"She don't," was Blue Wing's tired reply.  " _Sorrow_ don't use portals.  Ain't any logical or orderly reason for why she can do what she can do.  She be a fragment of Chaos.  She has her own laws, but they don't depend on the laws of this place."  


"Let's stop yammerin' 'bout the why of the thing an' get on to the doin'," Scrap said, making a shooing gesture at Komice's wolf and stepping sideways to brace Blue Wing.  "The longer we be together the stronger our trail's gonna be.  Fang ain't the only mech about with Hunt magics."  


" _Rest_ be eager t'get on our way," Falcon said, standing.  "Do we have a heading?"  


"East," Scrap, Blue Wing and Jackbrass said together.  "Out t'the open ocean," Jackbrass finished.  "Th' more Chaos in a place, the harder it'll be for Vice to track us.  


"We'd best be goin' south t'Lacroa first," Falcon said to everyone's surprise, focusing his green gaze on Winter and Zero.  "Unless you two've got a way t'summon your wee beasties from here?"  


"Fenn and Qurn will come when they decide there is a need," Winter replied.  "Not before."  


"Take it as a good omen they haven't shown up yet," Zero agreed.  "It means we are still able to handle this threat on our own."

** 

Sailing east, the ship kept the the waves rather than brave the strange weather which whipped the winds into a fury in the sky.  Winter kept close to Zero, knowing that the way the winds were behaving was likely to disorient the Winged Knight.  The strange heat lighting storms in the evening had her restless all the same, the temperature making everyone's tempers flare save Captain and Baku, Captain being impervious to temperature changes and Baku enjoying the heat.  It didn't help that they were all trapped on the ship, which until now had not seemed small.  


"Winter went for a swim today," Fang told Komice, lounging on the railing and looking he hadn't a care in the world.  Komice knew better by now, able to read the lines of tension in the wolf-gundam's body.  "Voluntarily, but Baku almost went for one against his will."  


"Who almost pitched the lad?" Komice asked, stretching out where she was laying on the deck.  It was after midnight, in the deep hours of the morning and everyone else save Peregrine was below decks, doing their best to sleep.  


"Falcon," Fang said, a chuckle in his voice.  "The Blazing Samurai nearly set _Rest_ on fire, practicing his arts."  


"Serve him right," Komice said, shaking her head.  She reached out to scratch under the chin of her second wolf, the one which hadn't stolen the essence of Baku's tea.  Its white eyes closed and its tail thumped against the deck in pleasure, prompting a soft smile from the Kanid.  "Any mech knows better'n to cast fire on a wooden ship.  How's Blue Wing?"  


"Has her moments," Fang said, gazing up at the stars.  "Scrap'n Jackbrass've been helpin' her as best they can.  Don't think she'll be right until we get Crow back, even then...be a long, hard journey back to one's right mind.  Took Winter nigh two years."  


"Winter's a powerful Alpha," Komice commented, watching as her wolf got to its feet, stretched and hopped up onto the railing, looking south with an interested expression.  After a few moments it leaned down and nudged Fang's foot, sending a shock through both Komice and Fang.  


"What was that?" Fang asked, looking over at Komice with a confused expression.  


"Dunno," Komice replied, sitting up braced on her hands.  "That wolf don't like touchin' folk.  It's not near as social as its twin."  


"I suppose some day I'll be able t'tell the difference 'tween my own wolves," Fang commented, drowsily watching the cream and red wolf by his feet.  "Hey, wolf, what're you lookin' at?"  


" _Crow's Sorrow_ ," the wolf said, its voice a chorus of every voice which had said the name of the ship in the last few days. Fang jerked upright, nearly toppling off of the railing in surprise.  Komice was on her feet in an instant, hauling the wolf-gundam back onto the deck, each one staring in the direction the wolf was looking intently.  


There was a black shape on the mirror-still water but neither gundam could see it clearly in the darkness.  There were clouds covering the moon and the stars simply weren't enough light to reveal more than a shape close to four hundred yards away.  "I'd believe it," Komice said softly, one arm around the wolf still sitting on the railing, the other latched securely on Fang's.  "But how d'we get over there 'fore she disappears again?"  


"Perchance Jackbrass can 'port us over," Fang whispered, not entirely sure why he felt the need to keep his voice down.  Movement caught his attention and he glanced over to see the wolf shaking its head--  


\--Suddenly the ship they were looking at was lighted with lamps, its green sails limp and a golden figure gleaming in the dim light at its wheel.  Fur bristled with alarm and shock, Fang backed away from the railing of the _Crow's Sorrow,_ , both of his wolves appearing on either side of him, their teeth bared in silent snarls at the empty ship around them.  Komice gave a soft yelp and shuddered, one hand still tight on Fang's coat.  Her second wolf appeared beside the first one, sans the tea pot, and snapped at it, giving an ill tempered growl.  The first wolf flattened its ears in reply, standing its ground against the displeasure of its partner.  


"Easy," Komice said, though her voice was shaky.  Fang freed his coat from her grasp and wrapped that arm around her shoulders, not just for her comfort, either.  "I'll not have you two fightin' at a time like this."  


"Don't think we be in any danger," Fang murmured, ears pinned in alarm and his eyes still contracted, despite his words.  "Were we not welcome, _Sorrow_ 'd've made it clear by now."  


"This be a large ship," Komice stated, her voice just as quiet as his.  "Thrice th' size of the _Rest_ , easy.  But feel how easy she moves."  


"I can," Fang acknowledged, giving a faint shudder and using the tremor to get his feet to move.  "She ain't anythin' like other ships I been on her size.  I don't think she be made of wood, either, but I remember her being...different."  


"We can puzzle over it later," Komice stated, reaching up to touch Fang's hand gently before moving out of his protective embrace.  "Now we be needin' t'know how we can get her alongside the _Rest_.  Neither of us be sailors, Fang."  


"Aye," Fang murmured, making his way across the deck toward the aftcastle, where the wheel was.  One of his wolves stuck close to his side, the other staying with Komice.  After a moment, his wolf was joined by one of hers and he somehow knew it was the wolf which had brought them there instead of the one which liked tea.  "This ship be havin' two wheels," he told it, gazing at the double wheel rising proudly from the poop deck.  "Gundams weren't meant t'be sailin' her."  


"I noticed," came Komice's voice from the wolf.  "She be scaled to them of Jackbrass's size-- or larger."  


"Handy, this," Fang commented, chuckling slightly.  "This be one of the things you ain't taught me yet?"  


"The wolves be carryin' what voices they choose," Komice said, a grin in her tone.  "As they ain't got voices of their own.  Fang, why be there a carvin' of your name in the mast?"  


Fang winced.  "Did that when I was a pup," he replied, tone rueful.  "Didn't know better.  Bluey assured me it didn't hurt th' ship."  


_Bluey_ , a voice whispered from behind him.  Fang wheeled but saw no one.  The wolves on either side of him gave him curious looks; they obviously hadn't heard anything.   _Bluey_ , the voice whispered again, this time from his right.  Before long the air was filled with whispers, each one saying the same thing but in such a way that Fang was forced to cover his ears, unable to stand the cacophony of sound.  He wasn't aware he was making any noise himself until Komice's hands settled on his shoulders and he looked up into her concerned brown eyes.  


"Fang?" She called, in a tone which showed it wasn't the first time she had said his name.  The voices stopped as quickly as they had started and Fang sagged to his knees in relief, leaning against Komice's steadying presence.  "Fang!"  


"The ship be wantin' Blue Wing," he said, his voice faint to his own ears, "an' bad.  Send one of your wolves, Komi, please."  


"One be sent," Komice said.  The moment the wolf's paws left the deck Fang felt the intense focus lift and he slumped onto his back, feeling as though he had just fought his way through a unit of drones by himself.  


The ship shifted under him, its creaks abruptly sounding like it was laughing and Fang lifted his lead slightly, staring at where Komice was standing, her hands on her hips. "—leave him alone, y'damn hunk'a wood an' rope!" She was saying.  


"Komi," Fang said, laying his head back down, "Ain't a good idea t'be yellin' at th' ship of th' gods."  


"Even a ship of the god should have manners," Komice growled, turning back to kneel beside him. "You look horrible."  


"Don't feel it," Fang said, surprising himself when it was true. "Head's echoin'.  Wasn't expectin' that."  The meager starlight hit on something in her belt and he narrowed his eyes, seeing after a few moments of concentration that it was the blade of a small ax.  "Where'd y'get that?"  


Komice glanced down at her belt, where the small hand-ax was resting, the hook of its blade keeping it secure.  "Found it," she said with a half shrug.  "Must've shoved it there when I saw ya collapse."  


"Weren't no collapsin'," Fang said, abruptly irritated.  Komice smirked at him, chuckling.  


"Aye, you be a fine big wolf, lad.  But even strong wolves can be sent t'their knees on occasion.  Stop your fussin'."  The last was said absently and Fang frowned, levering himself up on an elbow.  


"Komi?" He asked, noticing her attention was fixed on the horizon.  When she didn't reply he clambered to his feet, shaking his head slightly to clear it.  


"We've a problem," Komice said, glancing back at him as he moved to her side.  He followed her gaze and stared, not prepared in the slightest for what he saw, due to the fact that it had been four days since the _Swallow's Rest_ had seen land.  He certainly didn't expect, in the light the full moon shed burning away the bits of cloud attempting to obscure it, a brilliantly white cliff face, towering over the _Crow's Sorrow_.  


"Gotta be a mile high," Fang gasped, craning his neck back.  He could see shapes wheeling about the rock and hear their harsh cries, which echoed off of the mass of stone with more ferocity than the waves.  


"Less than that," Komice murmured, looking down at the base of the cliff and watching how fast it was approaching with a wary eye.  "Thousand feet, at most.  Fang, we've still got that problem."  


"What?" Fang asked, wrenching his eyes from the stone and figures wheeling over it.  Komice pointed.  


"We be caught in a riptide," she said, "we've no way t'get the _Sorrow_ from it an' it's gonna smash us against the base of the cliff.  An' that's just half of it."  


"What be the rest?" Fang wanted to know, moving as quickly as he could to examine the double wheel and try to pitch his weight against it.  


"Exactly," Komice said, joining him.  "The _Rest_ be gone."


	20. Chapter 20

"Ship!" Fang said, doing something he had never, even when he and Blue Wing had been on the ship together in port at Mist Turn Island, done before: putting his hands on the wheel.  Instantly he felt the entire being of the ship focus on him, almost like a person under his hands.  He got the overwhelming urge to jerk his hands from the wheel; he felt like he was touching a very private thing.  Grimly, he held on.  " _Crow's Sorrow_ , you'll be listenin' to this old wolf.  You'll be takin' us back t'where the _Swallow's Rest_ be, with no tricks.  Else Blue Wing won't be comin' aboard.  She be sick an' none'd let her, no matter what she or you be wantin'!"  


The word sick, in his own voice, in Blue Wing's voice and Komice's tones manipulated to form the word, echoed around him and he gritted his jaw, something like static sounding from behind his mask.  


"Aye!" He burst out finally, unable to stand the clamor any longer.  "She be sick, perchance dyin'!  Take us--"  


The cliff vanished and darkness fell.  It took Fang a moment to realize that his ears were ringing in the absence of the rush of waves against rock and the harsh cries of the avian creatures which had been wheeling overhead.  The ocean was silent once more-- save for one thing.  The lapping of water off of a wooden hull, close at hand.  He looked over and down, startled to see the _Rest_ so close that Peregrine was hauling on the wheel, dragging her rudder around so the two ships didn't collide.  "Back," he finished, staring stupidly for a few moments.  A burning began in his hands and he snatched them back, stumbling a few steps and cradling his palms to his chest.  Steam rose from both them and from where he had been holding on to the wheel, the strange substance it was made from fading from the red-hot glow it had held moments before.  


"Of all the daft things t'do," Komice swore, reaching for his hands.  Fang backed again, half turning to block her.  


"They be fine," he lied, knowing she didn't believe him.  "Serve me right, touchin' her wheel like that.  'parently, wheels be personal."  


"At least you got us back," Komice sighed, turning to face _Rest_ just as Winter and Zero hurtled up toward them from her deck.  The two Royal Knights alighted on the deck of the _Crow's Sorrow_ , weapons brandished and looking around suspiciously.  


"You vanished," Zero said unnecessarily.  "Your wolf appeared but we didn't understand what it was trying to say.  Just that it wanted Blue Wing to go with it, which Scrap didn't want."  


_Scrap_ , the ship echoed, the word traveling from aft to bow and back again, shivering through each rope and plank.  Zero yelped and set his back firmly to Winter's, Buster Sword up and ready.  Winter, by contrast, lowered her weapon and tilted her head, listening.  


"She sounds something like Library," the Knight of Silent Frost said, just before grinning.  "We will never get Baku onto this ship voluntarily.  Not with her sounding like she has a crew of ghosts."  


"I be glad y'got your good humor back," Fang told his friend, sighing softly.  "Bluey fit t'travel?  The ship be wantin' her, and bad."  


"So I see," Winter said, floating up so she could take a look at his hands without him having to move them.  "What are we going to do with you, Fang?  Rushing off in crowded ports, getting into bar fights, arguing with god-ships?  What would our Princess say?"  


Fang stared at Winter, ears flopped to each side with bafflement, particularly when Winter landed back on deck and motioned Komice over, making an approving noise when she saw the ax in the Kanid's belt.  "Aye," Komice said, taking it out and offering it to the Royal Knight, handle first.  "I like the heft of it, and it be fittin' me hand nicely."  


"Good," Winter said, handing it back along with some cloth bandages.  "Those are for our Fang's hands.  Zero and I will go get Blue Wing and Scrap, since _Sorrow_ seems to want him as badly."  


"You're uncommon cheerful," Fang said, finally just letting Komice tend to his burnt hands.  The bandages were thankfully cool to the touch, something which shouldn't have surprised him, but did.  Winter gave him a smile.  


"Giddy with relief, perhaps.  You scared me-- us-- vanishing that way.  Do not worry, I shall return to my grumpy self soon."  


"Don't rush," Zero said, a slight smile in his voice.  "I've missed this you."

** 

"You be tellin' that daft half-mad idjit hunk'a flotsam callin' itself a ship t'be more bloody careful!" Falcon was roaring from the wheel of the _Swallow's Rest_ , gripping it so hard Zero was sure that if the Pirate had been human he would have had white knuckles.  "Ain't more'n two yards 'tween our hulls an' if she pitches in some rogue wave, not a one've us'll survive it, god ship or no!"  


A whisper from _Crow's Sorrow_ followed the two Royal Knights over, echoing some of Falcon's words back at him.   _No pitches in rogue wave, bloody careful half-mad idjit._  


"Be gettin' tired of ships'n wolves as talk in pieces," Falcon growled, despite the way his green eyes were contracted in real fear.  Unable to bring himself to conjure any roses for the Pirate, Zero instead sent a small burst of cool air in his direction, giving him a sympathetic smile.  


"Calm yourself, Falcon," he said soothingly.  "Please.  At least we've found the ship, right?"  


"Aye," Falcon said, though none of the tension left his form.  "Just wish she'd back off a tad.  We're at risk of our riggin' snagging as is."  


"She'll not back off until she be gettin' what she wants," Jackbrass said, climbing the stairs from the main deck to the poop deck.  


"Which is?" Falcon asked, glancing at the robot.  


"Blue Wing and Scrap," Winter supplied, brushing past to head down toward where she had last seen the pair.  


"Perchance then she'll be lettin' me board," Jackbrass said softly, in a tone which he obviously hadn't meant Falcon or Zero to hear.  The two gave him surprised glances of varying lengths, Falcon's only brief because he was making constant adjustments to the wheel to keep the two ships from tangling together.  


"Can you not board as we did?" Zero wanted to know, surprise coloring his voice.  Jackbrass made an inelegant face at the Winged Knight.  


"I been tryin'," the deity said, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Ship don't want me on, she ain't takin' me.  She _is_ what the Sky Ships be modeled after, Zero, an' no Sky Ship lets any board as ain't welcome.  Right, Falcon?"  


"Right," Falcon agreed, his green eyes flicking from the rigging overhead to four figures, three gundam, one quadruped, which had just come up onto the deck.  Scrap and Blue Wing stopped short, gazing up at the hull of _Crow's Sorrow_ towering over that of _Swallow's Rest_.  


Even as they, and Zero, looked at the ship, its hull rippled and shifted, looking almost like an oil slick on water with all of the colors washing over its hull.  "I've never seen material like that," Zero said, "Jackbrass, what is it?"  


"Ain't a word for it in your tongue," Jackbrass replied.  "Let's just be callin' it metal an' leave it at that, hey?"  


Zero was about to reply when Blue Wing staggered to one side, dropping to a knee.  Everyone on deck saw the shadow flare over her, almost hiding her from sight.  Winter shouted and tried to use her sword against it without hurting Blue Wing but was thrown back, crashing against the hull of the _Crow's Sorrow_ and dropping from sight between the two ships.  Komice's wolf tried to do what Fang's wolf had done before and sink its teeth into the shadow but was also driven back with a pained yelp, white liquid spilling from its jaws.  It stained the deck where it landed, drawing a hiss from Falcon.  


Ropes from the rigging shot out toward Blue Wing to fall limp, lifeless, as soon as they brushed the shadow.  Bursting from belowdecks, Baku took in the situation at a glance and charged in, katana gleaming with his inner fire.  The instant they slammed into the shadow he was sent hurtling across the deck, his back slamming into the main mast.  Even Captain's attempts to get through the shadow now covering Blue Wing's form completely were fruitless and he was sent stumbling back, just able to keep himself from colliding with Shute.  


"Jackbrass!" Falcon cried, looking around only to see the Child of Order gone.  He had vanished, the Pirate realized, just as the shadow had flared.


	21. Chapter 21

Komice and Fang found themselves on their knees while the _Crow's Sorrow_ cried out in protest of the shadow covering Blue Wing.  Komice was able to work past the blast of noise first, grabbing Fang's arm and hauling him to his feet, heading over to the railing.  The space between the two ships might have been narrow by Falcon's opinion but it was too wide by her view.  "Ship!" she cried, one arm still around Fang, bracing him as much as the Royal Knight was bracing her.  " _Sorrow_ , harken t'me!  Get us over there an' we can help her!"  


The deck under her feet surged and the two of them stumbled.  Only thirty feet away Komice could hear Falcon curse and realized that the _Sorrow_ was listing toward the _Rest_ , trying to get their decks even closer than they already were.  "We'll have t'jump 'fore the rigging gets tangled," Fang panted, doing his best to straighten past the roar in his ears.  They were both driven to their knees when his word _jump_ echoed from all around them and Fang felt wetness under his hands.  Lowering one, he saw that the noise was causing his ears to bleed, the _Crow's Sorrow_ driving his body beyond its limits.  The urge to howl back at the ship became so strong that he didn't realize he was snarling until Komice hauled him down the stairs to the main deck and the din decreased in volume ever so slightly.  


It was berserk, Fang knew.  Not wanting to hurt her, he tried to push Komice away from him, his vision beginning to go black around the edges.  He was beyond words, unable to speak to warn her.  The energy filled his body and he finally gave in, throwing his head back to let loose the horrible call which Zero had called his Rallying Cry.  


A familiar howl split the night, jerking everyone's attention to the glowing figure on the railing of _Crow's Sorrow_.  All gathered, gundam and human alike, realized that it faded into silence: the screaming of both ships having been silenced by Fang's cry.  Baku, who had faced down Fang in this state once before, levered himself to his feet and grimly raised his katana, not wanting to hurt his friend but knowing that this time Claw was nowhere near to talk the wolf-gundam down.  Fang landed on the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ with a thud which seemed to send a ripple through her planks.  In the next instant he had the shadow in his hands, wrenching it clear of Blue Wing's form and grappling with it as it swept up his own arms, reaching with a thousand hungry fingers for his throat.  


Before it could reach his chest he had bolted for the other side of the _Rest_ 's deck, hurling the dark shape from him as far as his considerable strength would allow.  He turned with a snap when Captain put himself between Fang and Scrap, watching the soldier gundam's movements carefully.  When Baku moved to carefully get between the berserking gundam and Blue Wing Fang snarled, advancing on the Blazing Samurai with no mercy in his form or eyes.

** 

Komice's wolf got between Fang and Baku first, white still dripping from its mouth, its expression strangely calm.  The wolf-gundam took two steps forward and stopped, his brown eyes burning into the white ones of the red and cream spirit-wolf.  Gray ears perked, red ones slowly lowered.  A gray tail raised and Fang's shoulders squared in what was clearly a threat.  The spirit-wolf before him lowered its own tail and finally dropped its gaze, unable to stand whatever silent communication had gone between them.  Baku's katana never faltered, despite how he had turned the blades inward, wanting his first strikes toward the Royal Knight to be warning ones.  The spirit-wolf looked toward the samurai with what was unmistakably an apologetic look.  


"Thank you," Baku replied, glancing at it briefly before returning his gaze to Fang.  He found the large wolf-gundam had taken three running steps and was now leaping over him, lashing out with a backward kick to catch Baku in the side of the helm.  The Musha went stumbling, the blow forcing a cry from him.  Fang landed and snatched Blue Wing up against him with one arm in the same move, the other held out in front of him with the two-pronged grapple dangling from it in dangerous promise.  


"Fang," three voices said at the same time, in varying levels of calm.  Zero, Komice and Scrap all stepped forward, each from a different direction, all with their hands empty of weapons.  Fang shifted position so he could keep an eye on all three gundams at once, a low rumbling growl still echoing from his chest.  The warning was clear: stay away.  


"How d'you get him down?" Komice asked out of the side of her mask to Zero.  


"Claw does," Zero replied, his voice soft.  He raised his hands in a placating gesture, palms toward Fang, letting his fellow Royal Knight see he was unarmed.  He was also careful to keep his body language relaxed and soothing, having learned quickly from the display between Fang and the spirit-wolf.  "He's never berserked when she wasn't around, that I am aware."  


"The only ones who've calmed him from this," Peregrine put in, Fang's senseless eyes flicking to her briefly with no sign that he recognized his older sibling, "are Claw...and Blue Wing."  


"Gundam be out cold," Komice said, watching Fang intently.  Her own ears were focused on the other wolf-gundam, her tail stone still.  "Scrap, Zero, everyone, back off.  Give Fang some room t'breathe.  Perchance he'll come out of it on his own."  


Everyone backed away, save Zero.  The Winged Knight kept walking forward slowly, hands out.  "Calm yourself," he said softly, locking his electric blue eyes with Fang's dark brown ones.  "Please, Fang.  You did it.  Blue Wing is safe.  The shadow is gone.  I believe you can pull yourself out of this without harming anyone.  You are a Royal Knight, and stronger than this."  


No one held their breath, but they made as little noise as possible as they breathed, watching Zero approach Fang step by step, until he had one hand on Fang's shoulder, the other on the wolf-gundam's own hand, lowering it until the grappling hook rested on the wooden deck beneath them.  Zero knew he had succeeded the moment sentience  returned to Fang's eyes and they lightened to a more familiar shade of brown.  The growling stopped and, blinking, Fang gave a full body shake.  


"Did I hurt anyone?" Was his first question, between gasping breaths.  Zero was thankful he was able to shake his head in denial, once he saw how the answer lightened Fang's expression.  The wolf-gundam sank to one knee, cradling Blue Wing's still form to his chest and looking down into her face.  "She's...sleepin'."  


"The first good rest she's gotten in a very long time," Zero murmured, letting out a breath that was almost a sigh.  "It is good to have you back, my friend.  Isn't it--"  


"Aye," Scrap agreed, his short legs crossing the distance between himself and the two Knights surprisingly quickly.  "Y'put the fear in all us, Fang.  But now's not time for congratulations.  We be needin' t'get over to th' _Sorrow_ 'fore anythin' else happens."  


Fang gave a single nod of agreement, pushing himself to his feet and standing solidly, his brown eyes sweeping the deck of the _Swallow's Rest_ and lighting on Baku first.  The Musha was on his feet, ignoring the scrape to the side of his helmet.  An apologetic smile between the two warriors were all they needed, they knew each other well enough.  


Falling into a flanking position at Fang's left, Scrap glanced over to see Komice take a place next to Zero, on Fang's other side.  Fang stopped just out of reach of the ropes dangling down like so many hands from the _Crow's Sorrow_ , ignoring the way the ropes stirred with unease.  "Wherever we be goin'," he said, obviously talking to the ship, "you'll be playin' no tricks.   _Swallow's Rest_ be comin' with us, hale'n whole.  Else Blue Wing an' Scrap be stayin' right here."  


"Ain't wise t'black mail a power like that," Scrap hissed, a scowl clear in his voice.  


"Then take Blue Wing aboard your own self," Fang snapped, ears flattened and eyes darkening again.  "I'll not have my friends harmed or left behind, pup.  You ain't Crow herself, but a fragment.  Aye, the ship be wantin' you, but I ain't feelin' so kind at the moment.  Cross me."  


Scrap looked away first, everyone present knowing he wasn't able to match Fang, particularly when the wolf-gundam was in his present mood.  "I'll not be forgettin' this," the young gundam snapped, with all the ire a young person can muster.  Fang merely looked toward _Crow's Sorrow_ again, his posture expectant.  


"Do we have an accord?" He asked, a growl under his voice.  Both Komice and Zero took a step forward, looking like the dangerous gundams they were even without their weapons.  After a moment of silence they all heard a creak from _Crow's Sorrow_ that sounded almost tired and a whisper from her sails that was an echo of the word accord.  Fang immediately stepped forward into the grasp of the ropes, letting them take himself and Scrap up to the deck of the much larger ship.  The Winged Knight glanced at Komice to make sure she was all right with him touching her and at her nod, lifted her by the shoulders, following Fang quickly.  Komice was the one to look down between the ships and her breath caught when she saw a shred of blood red cloth.  As soon as her feet were solid on the deck she rushed back toward the rail, a cry rising in her throat.  


"Zero!  Quickly, lad, to Winter!"  


Zero whipped around, an image of Winter getting thrown against the side of _Crow's Sorrow_ before falling between the two ships abruptly surfacing in his memory.  The Royal Knight gave a cry of his own and and vaulted the rail, everyone who could dashing forward to track his progress.  


"He learned to swim?" Falcon demanded, giving a groan when those familiar with the Knight shook their heads.  "Daft Knight--" Before he could do more than tear off his hat, however, another body dove overboard, hitting the water below with a graceful splash.  Shute hauled Zero to the surface, ignoring his choked protests and proving himself strong enough to keep the Winged Knight above the surface of the water despite his struggles.  


"Throw down a rope!" The man called, catching the length when it hit the water and tying it securely around Zero's waist.  "I'll keep looking," he promised the Winged Knight, green eyes intent.  "I've got a light and a rebreather, I'll be fine."  


"Find her, Shute, please," Zero gasped, grunting when Baku and Falcon yanked on the rope to haul the water-logged Knight back aboard the _Rest_.  In the hand of the Winged Knight was a ragged bit of Winter's cape, the bit which Komice had seen from the deck of _Crow's Sorrow_.  


Hauling the rebreather from his backpack and shoving it into his mouth, Shute turned on his light dove under the waves, beginning his search for the Knight of Silent Frost.

** 

Hazel eyes opened and Blue Wing sat up straight, startling Fang and Komice badly.  A silence had fallen over the two ships, now almost fifteen yards apart, while both groups of gundams waited for their human companion to surface.  Before either Kanid could speak, the Priestess placed both hands on _Sorrow_ 's deck and let out a breath.  Her relaxation caused a chain reaction in the ship: a ripple spread out from her, the deck becoming wooden, the sails becoming canvas, only the brightwork along the lamps and doors remaining metal.  Fang and Komice watched in wonder while the ship resized itself, one of the wheels vanishing from the poop deck, everything becoming proportionate to what a gundam could use.  


The transformation of _Crow's Sorrow_ was remarkable, the change in Blue Wing herself was incredible.  Every feather on her crest became brilliantly blue with a silver core, gray only touching the edges of each.  The feathers on her shoulder guards also became almost incandescent blue, the dirty off-white color of her arms and hands shedding dirt and grime which couldn't be scrubbed away to reveal a white so fierce it looked almost blue.  Rising to her feet with an easy grace, the cloak which fell from her shoulder guards remained the same gray-brown color but almost seemed to float, appearing to weigh no more than one of her feathers.  Even the black gem in her chest gleamed, flickers of green and red appearing in its depths, similar to the opal Fang still wore around his neck.  Moving to the wheel, the Priestess ran a gentle hand along its length, kissing the surface with her fingers.  


Both feeling as though they had just seen something best left unwitnessed, Fang and Komice turned away, not looking at each other and moving swiftly to descend the stairs to the main deck.  Once there they busied themselves tending to the wolf which had hurt itself trying to get the shadow away from Blue Wing, both of Fang's wolves appearing on either side of the injured wolf and Komice's second wolf completing the small circle of wolf and gundams.  Her second wolf had picked up its tea pot again and after a few moments of locking gazes with it, Komice nodded slightly and cupped her hands together, forming the best bowl she could for the wolf to very carefully pour the tea-essence into.  Just as carefully the injured wolf drank the glowing liquid, the injury on the side of its jaw and mouth fading the longer it drank.  A few long minutes later the gash was nothing more than a slightly glowing scar, which one of Fang's wolves leaned in to very gently lick.  A faint smile in her posture, Komice reached out to very gently stroke the blue and silver wolf's head, absently leaning against Fang while she did.  


"Winter'll be okay," Komice said, looking up at Fang.  


"Shute'll have to get out of the water soon," Fang replied softly, looking across the space between the ships at Zero, who was still standing, scrap of red cloth in one fist, expression strangely blank.  "Ain't anythin' normal as can tear a Knight's cape, Komi.  They ain't made of normal cloth.  They be connected t'the deepest parts of us."  


"Aye, and Winter be one of the sturdiest gundams I've met," Komice replied calmly.  "She'll not be killed by a drownin'.  If Shute can't be findin' her, she'll be findin' her way t'us, only a matter of time."  


"Crow make it so," Fang whispered, before tensing.  "Only Crow can't be makin' it so," he continued, "she be captured an' made helpless."  


"Only Winter can be savin' Winter," Komice said, watching Shute clamber back aboard the _Swallow's Rest_ limbs stiff with cold and exhaustion.  The moment the man shook his head Zero turned and strode toward the bowspit, only Baku following.


	22. Chapter 22

"We've got the _Crow's Sorrow_ ," Baku pointed out, pointedly keeping his eyes on the map still spread over the table in the _Swallow's Rest_ 's stateroom.  Zero was standing beside him, the scrap of Winter's cape tied around his right wrist, silent.  "Now what?"  


"We wait for sunrise," Falcon said, leaning on his hands, both of which were on the table.  He, too, wasn't looking at the Winged Knight, though with the Pirate gundam it was hard to tell why.  "See if th' risin' sun brings the winds with it.  Daft t'be sailin' anywhere when we can't be seein' our own masks."  


"If the dawn does not bring winds naturally," Zero said, his voice steady but strangely empty, "I will bring them with my spells, Falcon."  


"Preciate it," Falcon said, nodding to the Winged Knight.  "We ain't got a headin', save back t'the Isles or Lacroa."  


"We will not be returning to Lacroa until our task is done," Zero said, clenching his fists.  


"Where me ship heads is by my word," Falcon objected, though his tone was surprisingly gentle.  "None other."  


"I'm going to the _Crow's Sorrow_ ," Zero replied, "any message you wish me to convey to Fang?"  


"None," Falcon said, watching the Knight Gundam leave the room with grim green eyes.  He turned them to Baku, who had also been watching Zero leave.  "Watch 'im, lad."  


"I intend to," Baku replied, resting his hands on the hilts of his katana.  "But he needs his space.  He's never been the most personable gundam."  


"True." A silence stretched between Pirate and Musha, both of them looking at the map without really seeing it.  Falcon moved first, causing Baku to start."What're your thoughts?" The Pirate asked, reaching for his tools to make a careful measurement on the nautical chart.  "Think she be gone?"  


"Hard to tell," Baku said after a thoughtful pause.  "I do know that a Knight's cape is part of their gunsoul, and to rip it--" he shook his head.  "Do you think there's any hope?"  


"I saw what _Rest_ saw," Falcon said, "an' she saw a piece'a the shadow attach itself t'the Lady Knight.  Burrowin' into her chest-jewel it was, while she sank, unconscious.  Then she vanished."  


"Into the depths?" Baku asked quietly, head bowed enough that Falcon couldn't see the Musha's eyes past his helm.  


"No."  


The samurai jerked his head up, his intense gaze meeting the Pirate's grim eyes.  "Then where?"  


"Don't know," Falcon told him, "but she vanished, sure as Jackbrass did.  One moment she be there, next she be gone, only that scrap'a cloth remained.  Coulda been a trick'a the light; twas dark down there."  


"Don't tell Zero just yet," Baku said, dropping his eyes to the map.  "I don't know how he'll take it."  


"I ain't stupid, lad," Falcon said, though his tone was serious.  "We need our Winged Knight focused.  An' if he be thinkin' she been taken somewhere, that's where his focus'll be.  Might be cruel, but best for now if he think she's gone."  


"You talk as though you believe it yourself," Baku pointed out, a frown clear in his tone.  To his surprise, Falcon nodded.  


"Ask Fang t'track the Lady Knight.  He'll not be able t'pick up a trace.  She be gone, Baku.  Drowned or vanished, she be gone."  


Outside, Zero floated silently away from the door, having heard every word.  Avoiding the lamps lit on both ships, he crossed to the _Crow's Sorrow_ , feeling the ship accept his presence without question.  He landed on her forecastle and, on seeing neither ship had her anchors down, began to summon the wind.

**

  


"What're you doing?" Fang asked quietly, a while after the winds had sprang to Zero's call.  The Winged Knight didn't turn to face his fellow Royal Knight, not wanting to see the pain, or worse, sympathy, in the wolf-gundam's gentle brown eyes.  Fang had been just as fond, though in different ways, of Winter as Zero was.  Had been.  Somehow he knew the Knight Gundam wasn't going to respond.  "There's hope, Zero," Fang continued, his voice sincere and lacking its usual Pirate Isles burr.  "There's always hope."  


"There was hope after Lodarian was killed," Zero said, ignoring the rough edges to his voice.  "Because Qurn was with her.  Falcon saw, Fang.  He saw her go under.  He saw her vanish.  I want to continue with the task at hand."  


"Let me try to Hunt her," Fang tried, his words finally stilling the breezes around the Winged Knight.  Zero turned and offered the scrap of red cloth, though his fingers curled like claws in protection of it.  Instead of taking it from his fellow Royal Knight, Fang simply placed two fingers on the shred, softly murmuring the Hunt spell he knew so well.  Because they were touching, Zero could see what Fang saw, even if he didn't want to: Winter's trail descended into the water and, as Falcon had explained, abruptly ended.  "So much chaos magic," Fang murmured, letting the spell go, "I can't tell if she was taken somewhere or just--"  


"Neither could Falcon," Zero said, retying the red bit of cloth around his wrist.  "Thank you, Fang.  Falcon wants to wait until dawn to get going but where did _Crow's Sorrow_ take you when the ship vanished?"  


"Strange looking place," Fang said, leaning against the forward rail.  "Cliffs made of pure white stone, thousand feet high, easy.   _Sorrow_ got caught in a rip-tide, we were screamin' toward them so fast within moments we could hear the waves against the base of the cliffs.  Could also see'n hear weird bird creatures makin' a ruckus overhead.  Weren't any birds I'd seen before, long, thin bodies with horse-lookin' heads and beaks like a parrot fish.  Wings didn't look right, either.  Coulda sworn I'd seen right through them in a couple places."  


"Doesn't sound like any land I am familiar with," Zero said, frowning.  "Lacroa's shores have cliffs, but none over a hundred feet high, most closer to thirty.  The rest are beaches.  I've never heard of such a place in Ark."  


"You said they be white?" Jackbrass asked from behind Fang, prompting the wolf-gundam to wheel with a muttered curse.  "Language, lad."  


"And where were you?" Zero asked in a tone so cold Fang knew he had learned it from his ice-mage paramour.  


"Fighting," Jackbrass snapped back.  "What grit's gotten into your gea--" The Child of Order brought himself up short on meeting Zero's gaze, his amber optics widening.  "Oh."  


"Oh, what?" Fang asked, looking between the two.  


"You've lost a member of your expedition," Jackbrass said, prompting Zero to turn away and move to the rail.  


"You can't be turnin' back time?"  Fang asked, "ain't time Order's creation?"  


"Aye," Jackbrass agreed, "but I not be Order herself, lad.  I'm a _Child_ of Order.  I could no more turn back time than the tides."  


"What can you do?" Fang asked, his voice bitter.  


"Precious little," Jackbrass said softly, optics dimming.  "The longer I am from Crow, the more my powers diminish.  Even now Vice be hammerin' against my protection over the Isles.  He wants Crow's Beak.  Her place of Power.  An' he be wantin' this ship."  


"He won't have either, if I have anything to say about it," Zero said, turning to face them.  "Jackbrass, do you know of a place with high, white cliffs and strange birds with heads like horses?"  


"How's a Knight get t'know of that place?" Jackbrass asked, clearly taken aback.  "It not even be on this world."  


" _Sorrow_ took me'n Komi there," Fang put in, "'fore I had 'er bring us back t'the _Rest_."  


"Ah."  Jackbrass relaxed, optics brightening again.  "Blue Wing should be able t'get her to take us back there.  Only one reason _Sorrow_ 'd have t'take anyone t'the nation of Garnet, particularly the Blind Cliffs."  


"And that would be?" Zero prompted.  


"Must be where Vice's taken Crow."

** 

"We'll not be goin' back there until sun's set," Blue Wing said flatly, arms crossed over her chest.  Though the Priestess was far better than she had been when Fang and Komice had found her at Backwater Isle, her movements were still hesitant enough to prove she hadn't completely recovered.  


"Why not?" Zero demanded, scowling.  


"You've not heard of th' Blind Cliffs, so I'll excuse ya," Blue Wing replied in a snap, "but ignorance be no protection against some."  


"Easy, Bluey," Fang said, frowning.  "Zero's just eager t'be gettin' on with the rescue's all.  No need for that kinda talk."  


"What be the Blind Cliffs?" Komice asked, looking around at those gathered.  Since Falcon couldn't leave the _Swallow's Rest_ , Captain had volunteered to stay behind while Shute brought his comm with him so the Pirate captain could hear the group's discussion in the large state room aboard the _Crow's Sorrow_.  Fang, Komice, Zero, Shute, Baku, Blue Wing, Jackbrass and Scrap were standing around a large table which held a duplicate of the map on the _Rest_ , save for the red marks Falcon had made on his.  


"Nation of Garnet fell long ago," Jackbrass supplied.  "Won't bore you with the details, nasty business that it was.  Land's big's Ark'n Lacroa combined.  Bigger.  Nothin' left but feral beasts, them as have evolved since the rulin' class fell.  Along the south coast's a wall of cliffs, eight hundred'n forty miles long, always more'n a hundred feet high, in some places close to fifteen hundred feet high.  About fifty miles of that's a place called the Blind Cliffs.  It be called that due t'the fact that the stone there be pure white marble.  They can cause blindness if looked at for too long in the direct sunlight."  


"Which's why we ain't goin' there until after the sun's set," Blue Wing repeated, her tone and expression booking no arguments.  "Unless the lot of you can figure a way for me'n Falcon to see without seein' while we navigate our ships."  


"I be with Bluey," Falcon said from Shute's comm.  "An' there be the fact that there ain't a way in past these cliffs, are there?"  


"There be five or six places," Jackbrass admitted, "all of 'em dangerous t'ships that sail by the wind."  


"I can provide whatever wind we need," Zero pointed out.  "In whichever direction it is needed.  It seems to me that if Blue Wing and Falcon do not wish to endanger themselves during the daylight, we shall approach under cover of night."  


"Sounds good to me," Shute agreed.  


"It was plenty bright with the moon," Fang put in with a nod.  "We'll not be wantin' for illumination, even if we do find a chink in the cliffs.  What about those bird beasts we saw?"  


"Intelligent but not sentient," was Jackbrass's opinion.  "Unless one of you does something abnormally stupid and manages to aggravate 'em, you should be fine."  


"Can you not just teleport us straight t'where we be goin'?" Komice wanted to know, looking between Jackbrass and Blue Wing.  "If the ship could be bringin' us that far, surely you fine strong powers can be bringin' us the rest of the way without all this fuss."  


"Have t'know where you be goin' to teleport there," Blue Wing said.  "The ship knows this place, but not what lies beyond its borders.  She'll get us t'where she's been, not a league further.  That be up t'us."  


"Just make sure when she does teleport, she brings us with," Falcon said, "I've no mind t'be left behind now."  
  
**  
  


While Zero, Baku, Blue Wing, Scrap and Jackbrass stayed on the _Crow's Sorrow_ , Fang, Komice and Shute returned to the _Swallow's Rest_ to wait the day out.  Fang intended to spend it sleeping and knew he couldn't do so on the _Sorrow_ ; while he was on her deck, old memories and new voices kept whispering in his ears.  It was a relief to step onto the quiet decks of the _Rest_ and Fang sighed, stretching his arms over his head. Komice, he saw, had shared his thought of getting some good sleep before nightfall and he settled near her in the shade, though not close enough that she might feel crowded.  He meant to stay up for a bit, ask her how her wolf was doing, but fell sound asleep within moments of settling, one wolf on either side of him.

**

Scrap was looking peaceful, sitting on the aft railing and leaning against a decoration which also provided some shade and protection for whoever was at the wheel.  Zero supposed that had the decoration been larger or Scrap been smaller, the god-fragment would be perched on top of it.  Dark brown eyes on their white backs met Zero's electric blue gaze, the young gundam's expression impossible to read.  "I can't feel her," Scrap said, his voice devoid of any sympathy or pity.  Somehow this made the blow to Zero's soul easier to take rather than harder.  


"Jackbrass told us Chaos created the lifestream."  


"Created life," Scrap corrected.  "Aye, it did.  Order created the cycles controllin' life, but Chaos did create life itself.  Winter ain't within my reach.  Any as ain't within life be dead."  


"Thank you," Zero said, turning away.  


"Ask Crow, when we be one again," Scrap advised, dangling one leg off the back of the ship.  "She'll have a better touch."  


"I will."


	23. Chapter 23

Zero knew he was well and truly on a Gundam Force mission when he woke up on the ground with nothing but confused shouting as his last memory.  Now all he could hear was a strange hissing sound, followed by the roar of what was unmistakably a wave crashing onto shore.  Moments later he felt water surge up to swirl around his chest, eating away at he sand and pebbles he was currently laying on.   _What happened?_  


The Winged Knight had, identical to when Lacroa had fallen and he was sent away, locked all of the emotion he could into one tiny part of his soul.  He didn't need emotion to complete this particular task and was perfectly willing to deal with the consequences later, either with the Noble Triplets or alone.  Noa, Coa and Doa had become good friends and advisers in the years following Lacroa's revival.  Locking the emotions away kept the world at arm's length, Zero moving through it with cold precision, able to ignore the looks, the quiet comments, the offers of compassion.  


Because he was holding everything away, he was able to see it all from a different perspective.  He saw that Jackbrass himself was diminishing, in both presence and in power.  Where the Child of Order had once been suave and charming with a haughty stature, he was now unfocused and almost dazed, going with the flow rather than seeking to even minutely control its direction.  Scrap, too, had changed, becoming quiet and watchful.  He was also, for some reason Zero wasn't able to fathom, staying away from Jackbrass instead of sticking to his side like the proverbial glue.  Shouldn't a fragment of Crow herself be wanting to reassure her consort that she still cared for him?  That she appreciated his efforts in rescuing her?   _It has been how long since the Pirate Isles were returned to their proper place and he was freed?  Surely a god wouldn't forget her consort in so quick a time when by his own admission seventy years isn't a long stretch of time for either of them?_   He had mentioned it to Falcon, judging the Pirate to be the most objective of their present company.  He and Peregrine had agreed that they had seen the same things and had promised Zero they would both keep an eye on both Scrap and Jackbrass.  What else could they do?  


Komice had a different theory, when she had come to Zero with the same thoughts.  Vice was winning, the Kanid murmured.  Scrap's distance from Jackbrass proved it.  Vice was finally, somehow, convincing Crow that she was better off without Jackbrass.  They needed to defend themselves, be aware of a possible attack coming from not one but two Children of Chaos.  In turn, Zero did something he had never done before: he taught someone not of Lacroa and who hadn't been Knighted the I-Shield.  Neither gundam knew if Komice would be able to call on Mana and cast the spell but it gave Zero something to do during the long day.  It had given both of them something to do, while not speaking of Winter.  Komice did mention her plan of moving to Lacroa and starting up a tavern in the city around the Palace.  Zero gave his blessing to the idea and promised his patronage, which would likely bring customers from all over the city, with him being the Savior.  This brought up the topic of that particular title, which was safe enough to discuss, sending his mind back to a time when he had also been alone.  


Another wave washed up under Zero and he shivered slightly; the water was cold.  Weary limbs weren't coordinated enough yet to move, however, so he concentrated again on how he had gotten to the beach he was currently on.  He assumed it was a beach, not having opened his eyes yet.  The light against them was bright enough that he knew he was somewhere along the base of the Blind Cliffs and he had no wish to add blindness to his list of injuries.  


At dusk everyone had sorted themselves onto one of the two ships.  Zero had stayed on _Crow's Sorrow_ with Blue Wing, Jackbrass, Fang, Komice and Baku.  The rest of the group had gone back to the _Swallow's Rest_ , Scrap with them to lend his power to _Rest_ so she could be sailed without a crew.  At least, that had been the reason he had given.  Zero and Komice had exchanged brief glances with Falcon, Komice moving to stand near Jackbrass in a silent agreement.  Peregrine kept Scrap at her side, Komice stayed close to Jackbrass.  


The sun had truly set.   _Sorrow_ 's sails swelled with a wind _Rest_ didn't feel and she jumped ahead, straight into a riptide which had both ships racing toward the towering Blind Cliffs.  Falcon had shouted a curse which had been lost on the wind against _Sorrow_ , grappling with the wheel until Scrap knelt to place a hand on _Rest_ 's deck.  Blue Wing had called on Zero to call a cross-breeze to get them to the edge of the riptide and all of the Winged Knight's concentration had gone into creating winds strong enough to get the two ships safely through a maze of rocks and reefs that only Blue Wing seemed to know were coming.  Having to control the winds to such a fine degree, creating the wind for _Sorrow_ then repeating the exact same movements for the _Rest_ took concentration and focus which Zero threw himself into with relief.  


They made it to a fissure in the cliffs and Zero's task had grown insurmountably harder, keeping the two ships safe while fighting the way the winds already swept through the canyon.  The Winged Knight rolled onto his back, feeling sand and grit clinging to his chest and sides.  He had poured his grief and anger into his spells, letting them feed off of that energy before he reached for any other.  Floating above _Swallow_ 's deck, almost at the height of the crow's nest, he hadn't heard the shouts of warning below before one of the avian creatures Fang and Komice had spotted before crashed into him.  All concentration lost, he was tossed about by the wild winds released from his spells and fed by his anger.  Off balance from the fall, he had brushed Baku away and thrown himself into the air again, banishing what winds he could before the others, the ones which were natural to the chasm, tossed him again to the deck of the ship.  


Only this time the ship itself was bucking from the rapids dragging the water inland, the water becoming dangerously shallow under her keel.  The space between the two walls narrowed drastically just before the canyon took a sharp turn to port, much sharper than the two ships could make on their own.  That was where Zero's memory ended, in a chaos of shouting and spell-casting.  


Gradually, the light on his closed eyes eased.  About the time he was willing to think about trying to open them, he heard footsteps crunching toward him, each one carefully placed as though the person they belonged to was moving very cautiously.  The Winged Knight tensed, knowing that if the footsteps belonged to any of his companions they would have called his name by now-- if they were able to see.  The footsteps weren't that of a mech, however; the pebbles only ground against each other, not against any metal.  This meant that Zero's company was either wearing something over their feet to prevent the sound or was probably human.  


Something nudged his side and his eyes came open.  He was relieved to find that he had no trouble focusing, nor was he greeted by any kind of headache.  Gazing down at him was a man with scruffy brown hair in no particular order, pained brown eyes and a handsome way about his face, if one preferred the traditional standards of such things.  "Hey," the man said, his voice loud enough to be heard over the rush of the waves but not any louder.  "You hurt?"  


"I don't believe so," Zero replied, finding enough strength in his limbs to sit up.  He looked around, not entirely surprised to find himself on a beach of the river the two sailing ships had entered, the other shore far enough away to qualify the patch of water as lake-like in his mind.  Neither ship was anywhere within his sight, which also didn't surprise him very much.  They had been moving extremely fast and were his companions nearby, they would have surely found him by now.  He looked back at the man, noting that while he wore garb similar to those in the Pirate Isles, his clothes lacked the showy quality the land's citizens imbued into everything they touched.  His baggy brown linen pants where held up by a serviceable brown belt with somewhat tarnished silver buckle and shoved into black leather boots with only slight heels.  The cream sailor's shirt over his chest was laced but open at the top and covered by an open vest with a couple of pockets here and there.  The hand he offered Zero was weathered by a life at sea, callused with hard work.  The man looked about twenty four, physically.  His eyes were much, much older.  


"Here," the man was saying, his voice again just loud enough to be heard over the waves.  "Tide's coming in.  Doubt you can swim in all that armor."  


"You're right," Zero admitted, taking the man's hand and climbing to his feet, his joints remembering how to play against each other with a minimal chorus of squeaks.  "Thank you.  I am Zero--" he paused, then left the introduction stand.  


"Bo," the man said, nodding.  "Glad I came around this way.  C'mon, do you eat?  I've a camp not far from here that could do for some company."  


"I eat," Zero replied, following without a fuss.  "Do you know where we are?"  


"Not exactly, but I've got a rough enough guess," Bo replied, "careful, here, it gets tricky.  You do know you've washed up on the shore of the Dead Nation, right?"  


"Thank you," Zero said again, watching the spot in the trail Bo had indicated.  "I think so, if you mean the nation of Garnet."  


"Yep.  I've been studying the ruins here for about six months, now."  The trail took a distinct upward turn before leveling out, forcing the two to scramble over two large boulders.  Bo's camp was in a small ravine which looked strangely uniform until Zero realized that it had once been part of what had to be an aqueduct of some kind.  Curiosity wormed its way out from behind the block he had put on all of his emotions and he rested a hand against the concrete before looking over at Bo.  


"What was this?"  


"These cliffs didn't used to be nearly so high," Bo replied, carefully blowing a fire to life from some ashes and tinder.  "I think this used to be part of a roadway, but it was destroyed in whatever event shoved the cliffs up out of the ocean.  For now, you should probably get some rest.  We'll talk more in the morning."

** 

The sun beating down felt good baking into his gray coat, the black parts of his armor soaking in the rays with the same ferocity that black always did pull in warmth.  It felt delightful, after so long just on this side of warm enough and spending days below decks while the nights were full of too much activity.  The furry body to his left shifted and groaned, a sound which sounded halfway between pained and happy.  Fang stretched, drawing his limbs in before splaying them out, a large yawn causing his tongue to curl out of his mouth between predatory teeth, jerking back in as his jaws closed with a snap.  Brown eyes blinked open and he drowsily surveyed the furry bodies around him, two blue and silver, two cream and red, the quartet's glow impossible to see in the direct sunlight.  


Four legs were at first more bothersome than two, though he couldn't for the life of him remember why.  He made it to his feet with a lurch, settling on his haunches when the wooden deck under him tipped enough to throw him off-balance.  He let his head hang low between his shoulders simply because it felt comfortable, until a twitch in one ear prompted him to raise a hind leg to worry the spot with the claws on that limb.  


Half way through another yawn his eyes fell on the still form of Komice and he was on his feet in moments, uneasily padding his way over to her side to nudge her with his nose.  That was when he realized just how strange it was for him to be sharing the same form as his spirit wolves.  He wasn't a wolf, he was a gundam.  Wasn't he?  


"I've found Komice," a voice said from his right and he looked up to see a large red and gold figure, looking down at him with puzzled brown eyes.  "And...huh.  Who're you?"  


_It's me, Fang,_ the wolf tried to say, only for the words to come out in a series of conversational noises and half-yips.  Perplexed, the wolf flopped back onto his haunches and voiced a whine loud enough that it brought Baku's hand gently to his head, despite the Musha's obvious trepidation.  


"Easy, fella," he said, "you're okay.  Hey, Jackbrass!"  


"I ain't a servant to come at'cher beck'n call," came a grumble from further down the deck.  Fang lifted his head and tilted it slightly toward where the voice had come from, finding the movement helped with his focus.  Turning his eyes back to Baku, he found the samurai staring at Fang's chest, causing the wolf to try to look at his own chest without much success.  The best he could do was see a mess of gray fur with some lighter streaks of brilliantly silver fur.  "What, Musha?"  


"Fang's wolves are here but Fang isn't," Baku said, turning to face the Child of Order.  Fang growled, his ears flattening in irritation.  


_I be here,_ he snapped, _you just be too daft'n blind t'see it, Baku!_   Again, the words came out as conversational noises, punctuated by whines and a few growls.  The Musha snatched his hand from Fang's head, taking a step back, expression uneasy.  


"Uh," he said intelligently.  


"I be agreein' with th' wolf, there, Baku," Jackbrass said, ambling over with an almost limping stride.  "Fang be there, right in front of you."  


The wind changed and Fang caught a snout full of Jackbrass's smell.  To his surprise the feather smell he had previously associated with the robot was diminishing and being replaced with one of stagnant rot, similar to what one smelled standing in the middle of a bog.  The Child of Order even looked less to Fang's eyes, the sun pooling on his black armor instead of reflecting off of it in a healthy sheen like it was with Baku's armor.  


"That's Fang?" Baku asked incredulously.  "But--"  


"Silly mech can't decide what he wants t'be," Jackbrass explained, crouching next to Komice and reaching toward the Kanid's helm.  Fang darted over and placed himself over Komice's still form, his teeth closing centimeters from Jackbrass's hand.  "So his body decided for 'im.  Easy, Fang.  I'll not be harmin' your Alpha, I just be checkin' for life.  No need for that."  


_None of your tricks,_ Fang grumbled, staying where he was and watching Jackbrass gently touch Komice's mask with the back of his hand over the two slits which glowed yellow when Komice talked.  


"She lives," Jackbrass said after a moment.  "By your leave, lord Fang, we'll get her int'the shade an' wait 'till she comes 'round.  Not like you can be doin' it yourself, like that."  


Reluctantly, knowing the robot was right, Fang backed off and let him pick Komice up, walking over to her wolves and nudging them gently with his nose.  After a few moments their white eyes came open and focused on him, their bodies conveying no confusion as they rolled to their stomachs, eyes and ears focused on him.  He looked back to see his own wolves also focused on him from where they were sitting, looking all the world like a pair of lazy dogs, silver tongues lulling from their mouths while they panted in the heat.  Getting a better hand on his four legs, Fang also stood, ears and tail instinctively giving a flurry of movements which he knew meant _follow me_.  


His own wolves followed without question but Komice's wolves sat up straight and gave him a look he clearly read as _oh?  And who are you to be giving us orders?_.  Already irritated by his current predicament, Fang answered in a snarl and lunge which had both of them back on their chests before him, tails tucked securely between their legs.  


_I be Fang, Knight of the Hunt,_ his growls said.   _I be Alpha, here.  You'll be followin' my lead until Komice tells you otherwise.Submit!_ His own wolves laughed at the two until he lunged at them, sending them to their backs in clear submission to him.   _That's what I thought,_ he grumbled, head low between his shoulders as he looked at the four spirit-wolves.   _Now, buckos, names.  The lot of you.  I want 'em._  


Fang's two wolves looked at each other, then answered at the same time.   _Coldsnap_ , they said together.  Fang gave them a sharp look but accepted the answer after a few moments, tucking the information into the back of his mind for pursuit later.  


_Tea,_ one of Komice's wolves said, the one without the scar on its lower jaw.  Fang realized in moments that it indeed was the wolf which had stolen the essence of Baku's tea and had been walking around with the tea pot ever since.  Nodding, he looked to the other wolf, who gave him a stubborn look.  


_Well?_ He demanded, taking two steps toward the last of his Pack.  


_Fang,_ the wolf said clearly, obviously startling all involved, _you need to decide.  But are you wolf or gundam?  Kanid or Knight?_  


_Doesn't matter at the moment,_ Fang replied, though the question had pinned his ears against his skull.  


_Jackbrass was right, you know,_ the wolf continued, _it's why you look like this.  Your gunsoul's at war with itself.  You can't be both.  You're either a Knight or a Kanid._  


_Why?_ Fang demanded.   _Why do I need t'make a choice?  Can't I be both?  I don't want t'throw away my chance at--_ he stopped himself, realizing what he was saying.  Didn't he consider the other Knights to be his family?  Why did he think that his only chance to have family, to have Pack, was being a Kanid?  He loved Lacroa fiercely.  He loved Princess Relejimana, the King and Queen, the land, the city, the ranks he had created to guard it.  Which he had named his Wolves, he realized.  He had already made a home in Lacroa, a family.  A family he now ached to get back to.  


In a wrench he found himself on his hands and knees, mask to snout with Komice's second wolf, the one with the scar on its lower jaw.  It sat back on its haunches with a satisfied air and he gave it a flat look.  Baku, who had been watching, jerked back but sighed, shaking his head and crossing to put a hand on Fang's shoulder.  Fang looked up at the samurai and offered him a sheepish smile, raising a hand to rest over the musha's briefly.  


"Suppose you think this means you'll be gettin' out of tellin' me your name," he said, finding his voice exactly like it had been.  It was something that sent a bigger wash of relief than he had thought possible through him.  The wolf gave him something he could only qualify as a smirk, despite its lack of control over its lips to hold such an expression.  


_Of course not,_ it said clearly into his mind.   _My name is Aaron.  I'm pleased for you to be my Alpha._  


"An' what be different 'tween me bein' your Alpha an' what Jackbrass said?" Fang asked, his ears and tail beginning to relax from the very strange experience he had just gone through.  


_You are my Pack Alpha,_ Aaron replied, trotting past him to sit at Komice's side where she was beginning to stir.   _She is your mate, or will be, when you both get your heads out._   Fang followed, absently sampling the breeze as it flowed over his mask.  The scents were as strong, he was pleased to note, as when he had been a wolf, and he took great pleasure in sorting them out.  The feathers-and-rot smell was Jackbrass _need t'talk to the mech about that_ , the soap and blade-smell was Komice, Blue Wing smelled of feathers, crystal and something which Fang had never been able to identify and had always associated with hot stone just after it had rained.  Baku smelled of scorch and metal, the wolves each had their own unique smell.  Tea smelled of its namesake, Coldsnap both smelled of roses and the horse pastures above Lacroa Castle.  Aaron smelled faintly of tea and soap.  


"Watch yourself," Fang said, giving the wolf a look.  Half of his mind was still with the scents, puzzling over the feeling that something was missing while the other half was simply glad Komice seemed to be okay.  Aaron simply grinned at Fang, nosing its head under Komice's elbow until her arm was around its neck.  


"Easy," Komice mumbled, reaching up with her other arm to rub her face.  "That wasn't a thing I'll be wantin' to repeat."  


"Had us worried," Fang murmured, helping her sit up.  "You're the last t'wake--" the wolf-gundam stopped short, finally realizing whose smell was missing.  "Baku," he called, "where be Zero?  He head over t'the _Rest_?"  


"He could have," Baku replied, walking over.  "I didn't see it."  


_He went overboard,_ Aaron said calmly, sending a bitter cold down Fang's throat to pool in his stomach.  He didn't know it but his eyes blanched and his ears fell, pinning back in distress to match his lowered tail.  


"Fang!" Komice said, worry clear in her tone.  "Fang, what's wrong?"  


"Aaron said Zero went over the rail," Fang managed, his voice faint, completely missing Komice's bewildered look in his haste to get to his feet and get to one of the rails.  He cast a hasty Hunt spell, bringing to mind Zero's familiar smell of roses and clean wind just before a storm.  "Zero, the Winged Knight," he whispered to give the spell more power.  Coldsnap came to lean against either side of him, both wolves looking up at him with concern in their forms.  


The spell departed Fang's fingers to float in mid air, a line only he could see swirling out from it to encircle the ship before it shot off in a westerly direction, over the water and toward land Fang hadn't noticed before then.  He gave a deep sigh of relief, both hands landing on the rail for him to brace himself on.  "Gettin' too old for shocks like this," he mumbled, not paying attention to what he was saying.  


"That's twice I've heard you call yourself old," Komice said, coming up behind him.  "You ain't old, Fang.  You barely be in your adolescence.Who's Aaron?"  


"Ain't the wolf ever told you its name?" Fang asked, looking over at her but not moving otherwise.  "It be the wolf with the scar on its jaw."  


"No," Komice said, startled.  "Neither wolf ever gave me a name."  


"The other be callin' itself Tea," Fang told her.  "Fittingly."  


"Aye," Komice agreed with a slight smile.  "Didjer spell find Zero?"  


"Aye," Fang echoed with a sigh.  "He be on land an' whole, but lost otherwise." The Knight stretched his shoulders and settled back on his heels.  "He'll survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo and his story used with permission from his owner. Garnet, Elsewhere and all that are in it belong to me.


	24. Chapter 24

Feeling centered and sure in his own armor was a feeling Fang hadn't enjoyed since the journey to find Blue Wing had begun.He hadn't realized just how much his indecision over what he wanted to be had unsettled him; looking back was like looking into a fog.He wished he could thank Zero and Winter for putting up with him as long as they had.With Winter's death and Zero's disappearance, all he could do was vow to find Zero as soon as he could and--  


The ship lurched under his feet, listing badly to starboard and her bow beginning to dip.With his senses back to their normal keen edge, Fang noticed several things at once: the instant the ship listed, Jackbrass also groaned and slumped against the main mast, his amber optics flickering.Blue Wing also grunted, reaching forward to brace herself on the wheel.Across the way on the _Swallow's Rest_ , a faint shout which his ears identified as Shute echoed across the water.The man's voice was alarmed but his words were garbled by the distance."Baku," Fang barked, his voice confident with quiet authority, "see t'Jackbrass.Tea, take one of Coldsnap an' head over t'the _Rest_ , I want t'be knowin' why Shute be upset.I'll have no sass now, get goin'!"  


One last glance at Komice assured Fang that his fellow Kanid was well enough to be climbing to her feet.Fang himself was at Blue Wing's side within moments, having climbed the stairs to the top of the aftcastle two at a time.Focused brown eyes picked up immediately on the detail what Blue Wing's plumage was beginning to fade again, the gray edges to her feathers slowly bleeding inward toward the silver cores.  


"Somethin' be happenin' to Crow," he said, the words more statement than question.Blue Wing nodded, watching where Jackbrass had sagged into a sit, his back against the main mast, his head in his hands.  


"Aye," she said softly."An' whatever it is, it be killin' Jackbrass, clear's day.'Verse already be outta balance, lad, what with Incentive bein' dead.Shouldn't've been possible for Vice to survive her.If Jackbrass dies, it'll be two Children of Chaos without their Third Laws.Dunno what'll happen, then, but it won't be sunshine'n roses."  


"Without Zero we've no way t'get wind in our sails but what is natural," Fang said, voice grim."We need t'be gettin' the _Sorrow_ to port 'fore she founders."  


"Get word t'Falcon," Blue Wing said after a long moment."Have _Rest_ put us under tow.Even if what's goin' on with Crow be affectin' Scrap, _Swallow's Rest_ still be havin' her captain.She can sail against the wind, or without it, long's he's got the will to sustain her."  


"Does he know that?" Komice asked, handing Blue Wing a mug.The Priestess took a swallow without looking then jerked the mug away, staring at it, her crest standing on end for a moment.  


"The slag'd you give me, lass?" She asked, peering at the opaque cream-colored liquid in the mug.Komice gave a smirk, though the expression had little mirth.  


"Same as Baku be givin' Jackbrass.It be some of the tea from my wolf's tea pot," the Kanid said."Drink, Bluey.From how Himself over there reacted to it before, should be givin' the both of you some strength."  


"Burns, all the way down," Blue Wing said, but she raised the mug anyway, drinking the liquid down without spilling a drop.Though her appearance didn't change, she did seem stronger when she was done, accepting the second mug, this one of pure water, when Komice gave it to her."Thanks," she sighed when she was done.  
  
**  
  


Shute's shout had been because Scrap had fainted where he stood.The young gundam had yet to wake and Captain's scans weren't promising.It was clear their mission was becoming dire; they had no time to go search for Zero.With a silent apology to the Winged Knight, Fang gave the order Blue Wing had suggested, placing _Sorrow_ under tow while _Rest_ headed for the nearest land.The day wore on, the _Sorrow_ sinking lower and lower, despite not taking on any water at all.Finally, just before sunset, she ran aground into a sandbar that _Rest_ had passed over without a problem.The jerk nearly tore the tow hooks from the _Rest_ and did knock Falcon from his feet.Thankfully the ship stopped moving forward as soon as he had been knocked out of his trance and Shute and Captain lowered the anchors moments later.  


"She'll not be movin' any time soon," Falcon sighed, absently rubbing one shoulder with the other hand."Captain, head on over, there's a good lad.See what Fang's got planned next."  


"So why are you letting Fang take the lead now?" Shute asked once Captain was gone.Falcon grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.  


"Th' gundam's the one as started us on this trek," he said."He's the one with Hunt spells, the one who's able t'order god-ships an' deities about.I ain't stupid, lad.If th' powers what be answer to his call, I'll play along."  


"Here comes Captain," Shute pointed out, taking a few steps forward to greet his friend.He only had an instant to take in the grave expression in the soldier's eyes before Captain began to speak.  


"Fang believes we need to leave the _Crow's Sorrow_ where it is for the moment while we continue on foot, over land," he stated."Also, I was able to confirm; Zero was thrown overboard during the worst of the rapids.Fang believes he is fine but that we don't have time to go search for him.If anything else happens to Crow while we're here, Jackbrass will die."  


"And we'll be stuck here," Falcon pointed out."Not somethin' any of us wants."  


"No," Captain agreed with a nod to the Pirate.Shute gave a nod of his own, clasping his hands behind his back in an unthinking echo of Chief Haro while he thought.  


"We don't have a choice, then," the man stated, green eyes flicking between the pitiful figure of the _Crow's Sorrow_ and the land far enough away that he could see it but not close enough for them to be able to reach it easily."We can't bring Scrap with us but we can't leave Blue Wing and Jackbrass behind, either."  


"Get th' ropes unfastened an' we'll get'cha to land," Falcon said, "after, we'll come back an' watch out for _Sorrow_ and Scrap.Take Blue Wing an' Jackbrass with you.They'll not want t'go, but hopefully they'll see the truth of it when Fang explains."  
  
**  
  


Blue Wing was the hardest to convince.Having just been reunited with the _Crow's Sorrow_ , she didn't want to leave the ship behind again.Jackbrass, to everyone's surprise, helped convince her, even weak as he was.Reluctantly they left _Crow's Sorrow_ behind, Fang, Komice, Captain, Shute, Jackbrass and Blue Wing watching from land while the _Rest_ sailed back toward her.  


"We'd best get movin'," Jackbrass said, turning his back on the ocean to begin walking up the beach toward firmer ground."While we still can."  


"Hold up," Fang said, frowning."How d'you know that be the right way?"  


Jackbrass didn't even stop to look at the Knight."I just do.Trust me."  


"Y'gonna argue with a Child of Order as to where his Third Law be?" Blue Wing asked, striding out to catch up with Jackbrass.The much taller robot's strides were slow enough that the smaller gundams could keep up with him easily, something they all appreciated.Night fell and he showed no sign of stopping, the full moon providing enough illumination for them to make their way through the empty countryside.  


The group was following a wide slash through what would have otherwise been a challenging land to hike across, hills jutting up across the land with sides steep enough that the only trees able to cling to them were mighty oaks, old and gnarled trees that marched right up to the edges of their chosen route.Shute paused for a moment, going down on one knee to rest his hand against the surface they were walking on, feeling its texture and how it still radiated heat even an hour after the sun had set."It's pavement," he said, standing again and trotting to catch up with the others."We're walking on an old road."  


"Lots of stories 'bout Garnet," Jackbrass said, no emotion at all in his voice."But from the ruins it be clear humans once lived here."  


"What happened to them?" Captain asked, looking around while they walked."My sensors can read animals around-- but none very large.Nothing larger than the spirit-wolves."  


Shute looked around at the four spirit-wolves who were flanking the group for both protection and to add more light to the ground by the simple fact that they glowed.All of them were about three feet high at the shoulder and came up to his waist."That isn't exactly a comforting thought, Captain."  


"Don't worry Shute," Baku put in.The Musha was about to say more when Komice reached over and casually placed a hand over his mask.  


"Don't be sayin' anything t'tempt fate, now," she advised."Best not t'be even thinkin' it.Shute can be reassurin' his own self in his mind if he need it.He's a big lad, all grown up and everythin'."  


"I didn't know you were superstitious, Komice," Shute said with a half grin.Komice dropped her hand and shook her head.  


"Not in th' traditional sense, not near so as sailors or Pirates.But I've seen enough t'know that sayin' certain things while we be on a trip such's ours not be smart.Particularly while keepin' such company as ours."

** 

"Often talk in your sleep?"  


The question came before Zero was really aware that his eyes were open.  The Winged Knight had suffered nightmares before, mostly about Deed, the Royal Knight who had betrayed Lacroa under the name of Deathscythe.  The same Knight reincarnated had, three years before, sacrificed himself to save Lacroa and Zero himself.  He couldn't remember having a single dream since then, until now.  "Only when I dream," he told Bo, looking over at the man in the pre-dawn darkness.  "Did I wake you?"  


"I don't sleep well myself," Bo replied by way of answer, poking the fire to life.  His brown eyes were haunted in the brief flare of light before the fire settled into a steady low burn, crackling happily around its fuel.  Zero felt a brief burst of warmth and rose to his knees, holding his hands out to the flames.  


"What did I say?" He asked after a brief silence.  Bo glanced over from where he was rustling in a set of packs Zero hadn't noticed the night before.  


"You wanted someone to let you let y'go," the man replied, pulling out a length of cloth and setting it to one side.  "So you could get after someone else."  


The dream came back to Zero in a rush; he had been in the water between the _Swallow's Rest_ and _Crow's Sorrow_ again, trying to convince Shute to let him go so he could find Winter.  The Winged Knight looked away, his head lowering.  "Oh."  


"Here," Bo said almost ten minutes later, holding the cloth he'd pulled from his packs out to Zero along with another one of the packs.  "I'd appreciate it if you carried this for a while; it's heavy."  


Startled, Zero accepted both items, realizing that Bo had worked the fabric into a cloak that Zero could easily wear and had shortened the strap so the Knight Gundam could carry the pack on one hip with the strap over the other shoulder.  "Thank you," he said once he had draped the two articles where they belonged.  The broach holding the cloak in place was intricate, but Zero couldn't quite make out the details in the flickering firelight.  


"Just means I've got less to carry," Bo replied, his tone entirely off-hand.  Zero nodded, though he was smiling slightly behind his mask, knowing exactly what the man was doing.  After a small breakfast they broke camp, Zero helping where he could to make it look like they had never been there at all.  Knight and man set off north as the sun began to rise on their right, casting its ethereal glow over the mists shrouding the flatland while it broke free of the high hills around them.  At first it seemed to drain all color from the scenery, only highlighting pockets of brilliantly gold grasses and deepening the shadows beneath the towering trees.  The longer they walked the higher it rose, until the rich, deep green of the oak leaves glistened like emeralds against the gray weathered branches they clung to.  


"It's beautiful, here," Zero murmured, somehow reluctant to break the silence they were surrounded by.  "Almost unnervingly quiet, too."  


"I think the silence is because there isn't anything larger than you, here," Bo said.  "Least, I haven't seen anything.  Where I come from, there are creatures three times my size, much less yours, and larger."


	25. Chapter 25

For three days they followed Fang's Hunt spell through the strange countryside.  The swath of broken pavement they followed wove between the flatlands which stretched for miles on their right while on the left were more of the steep hills, foreboding oaks marching up their sides.  They came to a valley covered in wild grape vines in orderly rows, mustard creating a brilliantly yellow carpet between the bright green stripes of fresh leaves.  Though there were plenty of birds, hawks objecting loudly at their presence, crows jeering the travelers and the occasional vulture, song birds whistling sweet tunes, they saw few signs of any animals.  


"Land like this," Fang murmured, ears set to catch every possible sound they could, "should be seein' sign of all kinds a' critters.  There's more animal activity in NeoTopia than here, an' that hardly be wilderness."  


"At least there's deer in NeoTopia," Shute agreed, his shoulders hunched uneasily.  "This is so weird."  


"I suggest we keep moving," was Captain's opinion.  "Keep to the road.  There are anomalies on my sensors on either side of the path but none, so far, on it."  


"...I think I found one of your anomalies," Shute said almost half an hour later, pointing off to their right where a group of hills had pushed themselves up out of the flatlands.  The trees on this particular set of hills were bare of any leaves and the grass beneath them glistened in the sun.  Curiosity getting the better of him, Fang broke away from the others and jogged over, stopping just short of the base of one of the hills.  


"It's frost," he called to those watching him.  Jackbrass had kept walking, ignoring their comments on the scenery.  Fang reached out to pick one of the dead flowers but before he could touch it, an excruciating pain lit up his fingertips.  He jerked back with a yelp, Coldsnap instantly on either side of him and nudging him with worried noses.  The Knight peered at his fingers while he crossed back to the others, seeing nothing which would have caused the lingering ache.  His palms were still covered in the bandages which Winter had given him; despite the fact that they were no longer sore, he was reluctant to get rid of the last gift she had given him.  


"What?" Komice wanted to know, brown eyes fixed on his fingers.  


"Don't rightly know," Fang said, showing them to her to prove he was unharmed.  "But let's not go doin' that again, any of us.  We see strange places like those hills, we leave 'em alone."

** 

Bo had disappeared, which he did some times.  After the first few times, Zero had stopped worrying about it.  The man obviously had his own journey to get through while they walked through the wilderness.  The Winged Knight found himself on top of a bluff looking down over the ocean close to a hundred feet below, the cliffs here not made of the same white marble as the Blind Cliffs.  The sound of the waves crashing hungrily around the rocks below threw his mind back to when Winter had been Song, only a week or so after they had met for the first time.  The day had been filled with frustrations for the young Knight, including one of her spells going enough out of control that she was nursing a gash to one shin.  


Zero had arrived just in time to see Song throw herself off the edge of the cliff and, in a panic, had forgotten that she too had a flight booster.  It had been the first time he had heard her really laugh and the memory made him smile, despite the fact that she had been laughing at him for the look on his face when he found her unharmed, floating safely above the waves.  He had, to cover his embarrassment, demanded to know her reason for jumping.  The magic in the crashing waves, the raw power of the wild ocean, unrestrained and ravenous had called to her, she explained.  She wanted to wash herself clean and start over again.   _She can't be gone,_ he found himself insisting, even if it was just inwardly.   _Not Winter, not like that.  At the end of a blade, at the mercy of a spell.  But not by drowning!  Not now!_  


"Best if you just let it go," Bo said from behind him, prompting Zero to whip around and take a step back in surprise.  The cliff crumbled from under his feet and he hurriedly engaged his flight booster, completely forgetting about his decision to not show his magical nature to the human.  Bo simply raised a brown eyebrow, expression entirely unimpressed.  "Handy, that."  


Zero raised a hand to give a sheepish cough into, stepping back onto firmer ground.  "I didn't mean to mislead you," he began, only to have Bo wave a hand in dismissal.  


"We haven't exchanged life stories," was the man's calm reply.  "With your nightmares and my own... issues ...I doubt we will, any time soon.  Do you eat mushrooms?  I found some that aren't poisonous or hallucinogenic."  
  
**  
  


They saw more spots like the hills, pockets of snow, trees with delicate spring-time blossoms mingling branches with those heavy with rich unpicked fruit.  Only where the fruit had landed on their path did they gather the bounty, careful to watch for anything poisonous or otherwise dangerous.  Then, abruptly, the road ended.  


"That's...unnerving," was Baku's opinion, staring at the jagged end of the pavement.  


"No, look," Captain said, pointing off to the right.  There the pavement did continue, close to sixteen feet from its original path.  "My sensors indicate that there is a significant fault running through this area.  Several, in fact."  


"Must've been some earthquake," Shute said, making no move to leave the pavement.  When no one moved forward for close to a minute Fang's ears flattened in irritation and he strode forward, absently handing the free end of the chain his grappling hook was on to Komice.  


"Doubt anythin' is really gonna happen," was his passing comment, missing how she wrapped the chain tightly around her wrist before gripping it securely in both hands.  Fang felt a slight tingle shoot up through his foot when he left the pavement but nothing else and was soon at the end of the chain, though the other side of the pavement was still several feet away.  He turned and spread his hands.  "C'mon, you lot," he said, "no rule says we've got t'keep to the road itself."  


"Perhaps," Captain said, watching with his calm blue gaze while the others started forward, Baku looking entirely sheepish about getting spooked by the apparently natural occurrence, "but in a strange place, it does pay to be cautious."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, watching Blue Wing and Jackbrass pass him and noting how the pair looked even worse than they had on the _Crow's Sorrow_.  The three days hard walking hadn't done either of them any favors.  "Let's move on for a ways, then stop for the night."  


"There is a sizable anomaly ahead," Captain stated, "the road appears to pass right through it."  


"If that be the case than that's where we're headed," Fang said, winding his chain back across his chest like a sash.  "That be where the Hunt spell be takin' us."  


The fault was a crossroads in more ways than one.  Almost instantly trees of many kinds began to crowd the roadway, creating a tunnel of ever increasing darkness as the sun fell into the ocean somewhere to their left.  Some of the trees were easy to identify; the ever present oaks, conifers like pine and spruce or a single extremely fragrant grove of eucalyptus.  Soon the roadway was covered entirely in tree litter, detectable only by Captain's sensors and the way no grasses seemed to grow up despite the thick covering of pine and other needles.  


"No fire tonight," Jackbrass said, startling them all.  The robot hadn't spoken for the last two days.  "Too much resin around.  Liable t'set the whole place ablaze."  


"The wolves'll be enough illumination," Fang said, feeling an odd need to speak softly.  "Ain't the first time we've had cold dinner."  


Keeping to the roadway, the travelers made their way under the pine trees until Fang called a halt for the night.  Jackbrass and Blue Wing were asleep before the others had sorted out the watches and handed out rations from the supplies they had brought from the _Swallow's Rest_.  The others let them sleep, knowing the two wouldn't be able to keep going much longer.  Captain quietly said they would reach whatever they were heading toward mid-afternoon of the next day.  No one was entirely comforted by this but most of them were at least glad they had almost reached their destination.  


Despite having volunteered for the first watch, Fang woke early.  He found himself on his feet, moving alone down the roadway away from the others and into a forest he had never seen the like of before.  The trees towered above him, their branches not starting until at least twenty feet up if not higher, their trunks wider around than all of them could stretch their arms, touching hands.  He could only guess at their height but it had to be well over a hundred feet each, possibly two or even three hundred.  The only thing at the base of the trees were broad-leafed clover and ferns, the leaves of which were nearly as long as his arm.  The smell in the air was clean and fibrous, reminding him of nothing but itself.  Mixed in were hints of fog and greenery, everything mixing in such harmony that he found himself taking deep hungry breaths of the smell, trying to fill himself up with it.  The air was utterly still and completely without tension.  The trees radiated age and, somehow, the wisdom which came with it.  The urge to find a comfy spot between their roots and never move again drove him further down the road, the feeling never unpleasant.  


The air was still unmoving when the first of the trees creaked.  Fang stopped short, staring upward at their red-brown trunks, trying to sense the wind which must be working its way through their branches higher than he could see.  Another tree creaked but the wolf-gundam could neither hear nor feel the stirring of more than his own breath.  A third tree gave an almost laughing creak followed in quick succession by answering creaks of the first two and a thought struck Fang which he was unable to dismiss.  


The trees were talking.  The grove he had walked into was no ordinary thing.  


"Redwoods," Jackbrass said, somehow not disturbing the peace or the air below the branches high overhead.  The trees did quiet for a few minutes before starting up their creaking again, their trunks nor their branches moving.  Fang half turned to give the robot a questioning look, reluctant to speak.  "These trees," Jackbrass explained.  "They be called redwoods.  They've been mystic since...millions of years.  These here, they're probably...oh, two thousand years old."  


Fang couldn't help it.  He stared at Jackbrass in disbelief, then back at the trees towering overhead.  "Older'n anythin' I've ever seen," he said softly, reaching to place a hand on one of the trunks.  Jackbrass moved to stand beside him, also placing a hand on the same trunk.  


"Younger'n me," the robot said, "probably out-live me.  Ain't gotta be smart t'know I'm dyin'."  


"'Nuther day," Fang encouraged, looking up at the taller mech.  "You'll be with Crow again.  She be close, my spells swear it."  


"Doesn't fix the problem," Jackbrass said, gently removing his hand from the tree's surface.  "Don't you worry over that, Fang.  Me'n Blue Wing, we know what we've gotta do.  You get everyone home safe.  That be your task, now."  


"Hard t'get someone home safe when y'don't know where home be, exactly," Fang pointed out.  "Work that into your knowin', please."  


"We have," Jackbrass said, turning to walk back to the others.  "You stay here, listen t'the tress more.  Soak some peace into your soul.  The rest of us'll catch up soon enough."


	26. Chapter 26

The first sizable creature any of them saw confronted Zero and Bo in a valley late one afternoon.  The beast, which looked like a combination of an extremely large cat, a snake and, oddly enough, a butterfly, was the size of a gunperry.  Its bronze scales glittering in the afternoon sun, it slunk down from its perch on top of an equally large boulder, multifaceted insect eyes fixed on Zero.  The Winged Knight squared himself and made sure the cloak he was wearing wouldn't interfere with any movement he had to make with his arms, electric blue eyes fixed on the creature--  


Bo stepped in front of the Knight Gundam just as it lunged, calmly slamming a stick down on the top of its head.  The young man was much stronger than he appeared judging by the way the creature's lower jaw slammed into the ground with a solid thud.  Taking no chances, Zero called on his sword and shield but by the time he had drawn the Buster Sword, Bo had delivered three more decisive blows to the creature's head, dodging the swipes from its wicked front talons with ease.  Another two blows from the man and the animal began to retreat, disappearing into the hills with a strange rumbling hiss-growl.  When Bo turned to see Zero holding the sword and shield, the Winged Knight saw something other than calm acceptance from the man for the first time since they had met.  


"Why didn't you tell me you had those?" He demanded, scowling.  


"I'm a Knight!" Zero said, Bo's irritation prompting his own temper. "Of course I have weapons!"  


"How was I supposed to know you were a knight?" Bo asked acidly, turning to slam his stick against a nearby tree.  In the heat of the moment Zero didn't notice that when he let go, the stick didn't fall to the ground.  Instead it was integrated back into the tree as a branch, though a bare one.  


"I am wearing armor!" Zero pointed out, gesturing to himself.  "Plate armor, no less, as well as a helm.  I would've thought it was obvious."  


"Many strange things I've seen," Bo told the Winged Knight, "where I come from, you're not the strangest by far.  How was I to know, pray tell, that your armor wasn't simply strangely shaped skin?  Telepathic I'm not, Zero!"  


Zero sighed, sliding the Buster Sword back into his shield and holding up his now free hand in a placating gesture.  "We've each been keeping to ourselves," he said, doing his best to calm down.  "And not asking questions where we should.  My name is Zero, the Winged Knight, and I am a Royal Knight of Lacroa, my homeland, which I am trying to get back to.  I wield the Buster Sword and am what you might call a wind-mage.  I sailed here on the Sky Ship _Swallow's Rest_ with my companions--" he paused, giving a slight shake of his head before continuing.  "Our intent was to find the deity Crow and return her to the homeland of several of my companions, the Pirate Isles."  


"I see."  Bo leaned against the tree for a few moments, studying Zero. "You already know my name, I don't have any fancy titles.  I was a sailor on the _Curious Lass_ under Captain Valentine for six years before I came here about six months ago.  I've mostly been studying the ruins and surviving here ever since."  


"I think Falcon has mentioned that ship before," Zero mused before giving his head a firm shake and banishing his sword and shield.  He missed the first startled, then wry expression on Bo's face while doing so.  "Bo, I only have one question.  How do you know where we're going?"  
  
**  
  


"This another one of your faults?" Fang asked, glancing over at Captain.  The soldier gundam shook his head, looking down at the abrupt end of the road and the cliff which extended as far as anyone could see-- in any direction.  The fog which Fang had smelled in the redwood forest hadn't descended to the ground but lay low overhead, blocking out the sun and adding a haze to the air which made them all uneasy.  


"It's like the end of the world," Shute murmured, keeping well back from the edge.  "I can't see the bottom or even the other side.  How are we supposed to get around this?"  


"We're not," Fang said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.  "There's ocean somewhere nearby, I can smell it.  But our destination be down there," he pointed to the edge of the cliff.  "Which's a problem.  Only one of us can fly an' not all of us be up to climbin'."  


"There be a chaos portal nearby," Blue Wing said, talking for the first time in close to four days.  "That be what your trackin' is tellin' you, Fang?"  


"Not so exact," Fang objected.  "Why?"  


"How far is your spell tellin' you?" Blue Wing wanted to know, walking to the edge of the cliff and looking down.  


"'Bout twenty--" Fang yelped, rushing forward when Blue Wing stepped off the edge of the cliff, hazel eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest.  He unwound his grapple as he ran, tossing it at a tree anchored at the edge of the cliff and trusting it would catch in the thick branches.  A bright light flared and he found himself jerked back, landing on his backside with lightsploches covering his vision.  Completely forgetting his Knight training he spat curses while he scrubbed at his eyes, prompting a laugh from Komice.  


"Easy," she assured him, "Blue Wing did somethin', she's safe.  Don't right know where we are, though."  


Fang's vision cleared enough that he found himself in a place which chilled him right to the core.  The walls were made of a black stone which swallowed all light instead of reflecting it.  There was a diffused white light coming from a series of lights all around the room at the top of each wall, making everything seem dim and uncertain.  Not even Baku's shining armor had much color here, washed out into almost gray scale.  Only the spirit wolves still glowed their vibrant color, Coldsnap a vivid blue and silver, Tea and Aaron each their cream and red.  


The room was not empty.  Jackbrass and Blue Wing were both facing down a figure which could have been Jackbrass's twin done in whites and purples, the robot's angular face a crisp, light blue.  On a table behind robot and Priestess was a figure Fang couldn't see clearly but assumed was Crow from their protective postures.  


"Why bring these creatures?" the white figure was saying, his optics a green so dark it looked almost black.  Where Jackbrass had a vaguely avian aspect to him, the white figure reminded Fang strongly of his own spirit-wolves, right down to the thick smell of fur in the room.  One half of Coldsnap growled, head low between its shoulders, lips pulled back to bare gleaming silver teeth.  The other wolf was watching with a coldly calculating gaze and Fang abruptly knew that it was calculating just when it could jump with a running start to close its jaws on the white figure's throat.  He caught the wolf's attention with a flick of his hand and gave his own head a minute shake, trying to send Coldsnap the message that they didn't even know if this was their enemy-- yet.  


"You be doin' us all a disservice," Jackbrass said, spreading his hands.  The Child of Order looked much better but somehow worse now that he was closer to Crow.  "An' I don't mean them in this room, Vice.  I mean _us_ who be Children."  


Both halves of Coldsnap looked at Fang, who shrugged but didn't let them take the movement as a command to attack.  They would bide their time and let the argument between the two deities play out as it would.  "Baku," Fang murmured, "Captain, Shute, Komice, get'cher weapons, circle 'round.  We can't be dependin' on those absent for their power, we'll have t'be makin' do with what we've got.  Savvy?"  


"Aye," Komice agreed, the others echoing their agreement in their own way.  Aaron and Tea joined Komice, but both wolves kept picking up their feet like it hurt to stand, shifting uneasily.  Glancing down, Fang noticed his own pair were doing the same thing and knelt, placing one hand carefully on the ground.  Not feeling anything strange, he, while keeping a careful eye on Jackbrass and Vice as they argued, turned to Coldsnap and silently asked them what was wrong.  


_The ground, the walls, even the table Crow is on,_ it was Aaron who spoke, despite Fang not having included the spirit-wolf in his questioning, _they're all made of Shadow.  It eats at us._  


Komice looked sharply at Aaron, cowing it faster than Fang ever had.  "Leave, then," she ordered, voice quiet.  Tea's form flickered but Aaron stood fast, glaring up at the Kanid.   


_You summon us,_ the spirit said, _Fang asked us for our names.  We are part of this, Komice.  We protect our Pack._  


"Save it for later," Fang rumbled softly, having seen something flash into Vice's hand.  The Royal Knight hurled his grapple forward but wasn't fast enough to stop the Child of Chaos from plunging the blade into the side of Jackbrass's chest, sending the Child of Order crashing to the ground.  The grapple wrapped itself around Vice's wrist and Fang hauled on it, jerking the obviously startled robot around in time to meet a double downward sweep from Baku's katana.   


The Blazing Samurai rebounded off a shield which flashed into place centimeters from Vice's form.  With a yell he landed on his feet and sprang forward again, this time with Aaron and Tea on either side of him, the two spirit-wolves able to sink their teeth into the barrier around Vice but ultimately failing to penetrate it.  They were thrown back to land on their feet, skidding to a stop by digging their claws into the ground with audible screeches.   


Fang hauled on the chain wrapped around Vice's wrist and the Child of Chaos staggered, reaching in a swift move to grab the offending links of metal and tear the pure gundanium links from him as though they were brittle straw.  Out of the corner of his eye Fang saw Komice dodge forward, first knocking Vice's legs from under him with a sweep of one of her own legs before leaping at him with the ax she had picked up on _Crow's Sorrow_ held high.  This she managed to bury in his shoulder, crying out when a spray of pink liquid caught her in the face and upper chest.  Shute instantly dragged her back, a move which jerked the ax from Vice's shoulder.   


"Aim for that shoulder!" Fang barked, catching Captain and Baku's gaze.  The two nodded and started up their parts of the Triple Attack, each hoping it would be enough without Zero's contribution.  The two attacks slammed into Vice and drove him against the far wall hard enough that he slumped to its base, unmoving.  Fang left Crow to Blue Wing, who was already trying to wake her and sprang to Jackbrass's side, who had managed to get himself sitting against the table Crow was on, the fingers of one hand pressed against the wound around the blade in his side.  "Easy, lad," Fang murmured, hurriedly unwrapping one of the bandages Winter had given him from his right hand and pressing it against the gash.  "We'll get'cha fixed up, don't you worry."  


A watery chuckle was Jackbrass's reply.  "Will ya now," he coughed, shaking his head.  "It be poisoned.  Get the blade out, use it on Vice.  Need t'kill him t'restore the balance."  


The Royal Knight stared at the robot, his mind quickly connecting the dots.  "If you be dyin'," Fang said softly, "that leaves us without balance again.  Unless you mean--"  


"I mean exactly that," Jackbrass said, smiling slightly.  "Can I count on you, Fang?"

** 

"Her name is Charlie," Bo said.  


Startled out of his own thoughts, Zero looked over at the man past the flames between them.Blue eyes met brown briefly and the Knight realized that Bo was offering something of his own story in return for what Zero had said earlier.He nodded to show he was listening and Bo shifted his gaze back to the careful motions his hands were making over a piece of wood.The way the young man was holding the wood reminded Zero strongly of Winter when she was carving, but Bo held no blade.  


"She's tall, strong, a brawler.Beautiful.We fought like cats and dogs when we first met, mostly because she can still kick my ass at fighting.I didn't appreciate that when I was younger."  


"You're still young," Zero pointed out as gently as he could."Twenty...four, I'd guess?"  


"You'd guess right," Bo chuckled, leaning back against his pack."I'd return the favor but I've no idea what age does to your kind.When we first met you moved like an old man.Now...adulthood?"  


"Something like that," Zero agreed, not wanting to get into a discussion over how gundams aged."Where is she?"  


"On the _Curious Lass_ ," Bo said, the humor dropping from his voice."Maychance you'll think lesser of me but I couldn't stay there.Not even for her.There's a limit to what one man can experience and stay sane."He gave a mirthless chuckle."Connor proved that, but the lad adapted in the end, I suppose.I lived on that ship for six years, while the wicked and wild wind took her where she wanted.Had all manner of adventures, safe and otherwise.Always with Charlie there to pull me out, me to pull her out, the captain to save us all.Jasper to save the captain."  


"There is a limit to what a soul can take," Zero said, gazing into the unfamiliar stars overhead."I've seen much over the last thirteen...almost fourteen years.I've been betrayed, banished, the last of my kind, worshiped, celebrated, captured, rescued, done rescuing of my own, trained the next generation of my kind, seen some of them die.Now I'm trying to free a god and I don't even know where I am or where my companions are.If they're alive."  


"And Winter?" Bo prompted, making it easier for Zero to bear the question by not looking at him while he asked it.  


"Mana save me," Zero sighed."Winter.She is-- was-- the first Knight Gundam to be born from the Spirit Tree once it was revived.Sorely abused when she was not more than a week old, gifted with powerful ice magic in a time when none living knew how to help her control it.She rose above all of that, on her own to a large degree, to become...beautiful.She is as Fang named her-- a Lady Knight."  


"There's a saying on a world I've never visited but heard much about," Bo said, his gaze still on the bit of wood in his hands." _Only the strongest are put through the fire_."  


"She wasn't perfect," Zero said, smiling slightly."Far from it.She is brash and somewhat crass at times, particularly when her temper has, had, been riled.Stubborn, too--"  


"Oh lord," Bo said, laughing slightly."Charlie's got a stubborn streak a mile wide!And crass?A polite way of saying she's the salt of the earth."  


"You told me to let Winter go," Zero murmured, silencing his companion."Which is sound advice, with her death.But I don't think you should do the same.So you can't live on the _Curious Lass_ all the time.Does that matter?Live with her, say, half the year.Spend the rest doing something else.Traveling on foot, studying ruins, like you are here.You obviously love her.That's something to cherish."


	27. Chapter 27

"This was your meanin' all along," Fang accused, hackles raised and ears flat in irritation."You never meant for me t'bring any other Knights or involve the Gundam Force, you wanted nothin' but me."  


"Crow's favored be given a hard path," Jackbrass said, raising shaking fingers to touch the very edge of Fang's mask where it met his helm. "You weren't made a Smoke Jumper by accident, Wolf's Fang."  


"We'd meant t'find Crow long ago," Blue Wing murmured, sinking down next to them."Jackbrass, she won't wake.She's been buried too deep."  


"Our boy Fang'll do the job," Jackbrass rasped, beginning to push himself up."Never found fault with your service, Bluey.This--"  


"Oh shut'cher trap," the Priestess grumbled, getting herself under his arm."Ain't you noticed?Their attacks ain't able t'get through that damned shield."  


"That's what the dagger be for," Jackbrass murmured, placing the blade in Fang's hands."An' this."The rapier that Jackbrass had used on Winter appeared in his free hand, its blade disappearing completely in the diffused light.  


A cry from across the room caught Fang's attention long enough that he missed the next exchange between Priestess and Child of Order.The cry had come from Bakunetsumaru, who was now exchanging blows with a somewhat recovered Vice.Though he didn't consciously hear the conversation at the time, Fang's mind later registered soft words between Jackbrass and Blue Wing:  


"I can't let you-- you're hers, not mine--"  


"Don't be daft, lad.Take it.I serve her, doin' this."  


"I've enough energy without it--"  


Captain blasted across the room, joining Baku in the fight, his V-Rod whirling and striking blows which would have knocked anyone, or thing, else down.Both halves of Coldsnap darted in and out around the two gundams, harrying and worrying Vice by snapping at his heels and knees.Aaron and Tea were doing the same, the four wolves hooking their teeth into Vice's shield every chance they got.  


"It's plain t'see you don't.Y'can't stand."  


"Yes, I can.Blue Wing, stop."  


"No.I can't hurt her, it's got to be Fang.An' the only way he'll do it is if--"  


"Why?"  


"I serve her, lad.I love you both.Why else would I offer?"  


Recovering from the blow she had taken earlier, Komice joined the fight again, using the same tactics the spirit-wolves were to get at Vice, her ax flashing in and out of the light.Vice himself was fighting back with a wicked pair of daggers which matched the one in Fang's hand, though these didn't have the same milky sheen covering the blades.  


"If you do this, there's no going back."  


"I know. _Take_ it."  


Fang turned back to Blue Wing and Jackbrass just in time to see a flash of yellow light pass between them and Blue Wing's eyes go completely gray before she slumped to the base of the table.Jackbrass stepped out of the Royal Knight's way, watching Fang catch Blue Wing's lifeless body just in time to keep her head from hitting the floor.Ears pinned in distress he cradled the body of his mentor, their foreheads pressed together tightly.A few moments later he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, slim, long fingers revealing who it was.He looked up at Jackbrass, berserk fury beginning to edge out his vision.  


"She wanted this, lad," Jackbrass said, the light already beginning to fade from his amber optics."Let's not waste this chance.Your crew needs you."  


"Aye," Fang said, climbing to his feet with dark purpose. "There be a shield as needs breakin'."  


Using the distraction of the others' attacks, Fang waded in, ignoring any blows Vice landed on him in order to get close enough to plunge the dagger down toward the Child of Chaos' core.The instant the shield shattered, chains exploded from Vice's body, grabbing everyone present, even Shute, and pinning them against the wall at neck, wrists, chest, waist, knees and ankles.The chains went right through the wolves, spilling white blood onto the floor before all four vanished.Komice and Fang both snarled in protest and objection, struggling against their bonds hard enough that the shackles gouged heavy scrapes in their armor.Jackbrass alone avoided the restraints, though it wasn't clear how.  


Vice stood, narrow chest heaving, facing down the mech who looked like his own shadow.Jackbrass's amber optics were narrowed and his silver face weathered with pain."Vice," he said, his once smooth bronze voice grating, "you would have the 'verse rise to chaos.All because you found a loophole t'keep you alive with your Third Law dead."  


"Chaos created the 'verse," Vice snapped, moving forward with his daggers in each hand."It's trapped by Order!Desecrated by it!"  


"I love Chaos," Jackbrass said, letting Vice get as close as he wanted before in one swift move he grabbed one white arm in his black hand and, for all appearances, drew him into a passionate embrace."Always have.Don't mean I be about t'let you kill us all."  


Vice gasped, breaking away from Jackbrass and gaping down at the hilt of the rapier which was nestled in the direct center of his chest."Wh--" He managed before breaking off in choking coughs.Jackbrass gave a faint smile through rapidly dimming optics.  


"I be a Child of Order, lad," he said, slumping to the floor.Vice's poison was swiftly working its way through his form, draining it of strength and color at the same time.Shute struggled against the chains holding him against the wall, realizing that it looked like Jackbrass had been stung by a BaguBagu of Lacroa: he was going gray."That blade be antithesis t'your very being."  


"No," Vice cried weakly, the same gray spreading out from the sword as was slowly covering Jackbrass's body."No, I can't be dying...no--!"  


Silence fell.Fang gave one last jerk of his restraints and they crumbled into dust.The dust fell gently but before it hit the floor it drifted toward Vice, joining with his form just as he arched one last time, a greenish light shining from his optics.He crumbled to dust himself when the last of the color drained from his form into the sword.Everyone watched the Royal Knight cross the room to Jackbrass's side and bend down to listen to something the Child of Order whispered to him before he, too, crumbled to dust.  


"Fang," Shute said softly, reaching out a hand but not getting any closer to the wolf-gundam.Fang stood and turned to face them, his expression unreadable.  


"There," he said, pointing to one of the walls."Shute, you first.Walk through.It be a chaos portal, to a safe place.Falcon an' the _Rest_ already be there.Go."  


One by one they all walked through, disappearing.Komice was the last to go, pausing to place a hand on Fang's shoulder."You'll be joinin' us," she said.It wasn't a question.  


"Aye," Fang agreed."So will Zero, soon's he makes the choice to.I gotta finish this here, Komi.G'wan, now."

** 

They were standing at the edge of a redwood grove when the world shook.  Bo instantly hauled Zero to the base of one of the mighty trees and knelt down, pressing his back against the massive trunk.  Zero copied the man's gesture, looking around sharply to try to discover the source of the quake.  It lasted close to a minute before the land calmed, giving little tremors like it was attempting to settle itself after a bad start.  A wind swept through the trees and both of them felt something ease in the air and earth around them, even in the trees themselves.  It was as though the wind had been a sigh of relief after a long and tense day.  Bo stood once it had passed and looked around.  Whatever the man saw prompted him to nod and he stepped away from the tree, Zero following quietly.  


Before they had gone more than a hundred feet, Bo reached out to one of the smaller redwoods and removed a branch as easily as one would pick up a shirt from the floor.  The branch simply came to his hand, leaving no mark on the tree to prove it had ever been there.  Bo then turned to Zero and knelt before him, looking him straight in the eye.  "May I?" He asked, reaching for Zero's cloak.  


"Ah," Zero replied, puzzled, "of course?"  


Bo removed the cloak from Zero's shoulders and stood, turning away to shake it out gently.  When he turned back he fastened it about Zero's shoulders again, this time with a different broach, which he showed Zero before pinning it in place.  The piece was made of several different kinds of wood, none of which Zero recognized.  "Mythwood," Bo said, "from the forests of Otherland.  It won't break or give splinters-- unless it needs to."  


"It needs to?" Zero asked, gazing at the piece in awe.  The wood was as intricately laid together in a pattern forming the crest of Lacroa as though it had been grown that way.  Even Winter's best carvings had marks of the blade, this didn't.  The star and chevron of the crest itself was done in a bright golden wood, the surrounding in a rich red which looked identical to the redwoods in the grove behind them.  Framing both crest and back was a band of ebony black wood.  


"I can think of a few circumstances under which a broach would need to break or give off splinters," Bo pointed out.  "Can't you?"  


"I...suppose I can," the Winged Knight mused. "I can't repay you for any of this, Bo."  


"You already have," Bo said with a smile.  "If I do make it back to the _Curious Lass_ , I'll ask Jasper to pass my regards along through Falcon Freeborn.  They drink together sometimes, I think.  Our paths part here."  


"How do you know?" Zero asked, like he had twice before.  Bo pointed over Zero's shoulder to the redwood grove.  


"Go until you see a tree you can walk through," the young man said.  "Everyone's waiting on you."

Bo was gone before Zero reached the edge of the redwood grove.  The Knight Gundam strode forward, very quickly in deep awe of the monstrous plants surrounding him.  On a whim he tried flying to the top of one of the trees and found it to be almost four hundred feet tall-- and it wasn't the tallest.  He saw others, from his lofty perch, which beat out the one he had chosen by at least fifty feet.  "What magnificent beings," he murmured, returning to the ground slowly.  On a whim he collected several of the cones from different trees and slipped them into his pack before continuing on, making sure he kept to the direction Bo had indicated.  
  
**  
  


"He'll be here," Baku assured Komice, glancing at the remaining members of the Gundam Force for their support.  


"He promised," Shute agreed, watching the Kanid pace.  "Fang wouldn't--"  


"I know!" Komice snapped, ears pinned.  She squared her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the damage to her armor.  "I know," she said in a softer tone, "what Fang wouldn't do.  I fear for what he _would_ do."  


This statement silenced the others, for different reasons.  Together the group waited on the low hill the chaos portal had sent them to, saying nothing further until a shadow fell over them all.  As one they looked up to see a now-familiar sight-- the lower hull of a Sky Ship.  "Ahoy!" Falcon called, the ship passing overhead and turning in a graceful sweep until she dropped anchor a safe distance away.  


"Hey!" Shute called, grinning and waving.  "You made it out okay!"  


"Was gonna say th' same 'bout you, lad," Falcon returned, sliding down a rope to join them on the hill.  "What all happened?  Where be the others?"  


His green gaze flicked between them while they tried to figure out how to answer those particular questions.  "Blue Wing, Jackbrass an' Vice be dead," Komice said finally.  "Crow was close to it when Fang sent us here.  We've been waitin' on him ever since."  


"Makes sense," the Pirate said, nothing betraying he felt anything about the news of the death of a friend other than a slight shrinking of his eyes.  " _Crow's Sorrow_ an' Scrap up'n vanished, 'bout a day after you left."  


"A day?" Shute asked, frowning.  "That doesn't make sense."  


"We walked for at least four," Baku agreed.  


Falcon shrugged.  "It's only been two days at most since you left.  Day and a half, really."  


"Glad t'know he kept his word," came a voice from behind them.  Everyone turned to see Fang, looking no worse than they had last seen him save for a strange blankness to his brown eyes.  "Anyone seen Zero?"  


"Not yet," Baku said.  


"You look thrashed, mate," Falcon said, looking up and down Fang's scraped and battered armor.  "More'n the others, even.  C'mon, the lot of you.   _Rest_ 'll take us to th' house by the harbor.  We'll get'cha fixed up."


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey."  


Fang looked up to see Shute and nodded, returning his gaze to the path which disappeared into the forest behind the house Blue Wing had built for him and his siblings.  After sleeping for nearly a day, the wolf-gundam had been watching the path almost non stop.  


"You okay?" The man wanted to know, settling beside the Royal Knight.  


"I want t'go home, Shute," was Fang's soft reply.  


"Isn't this your home?" Shute asked, his tone gentle.  Fang shook his head slightly.  


"Ain't been my home since I was Knighted.  Lacroa be my home.  Maybe it always was."  


"What happened after we left?"  


"You draw straws, see who was gonna ask?" Fang said, glancing at the man with a slight smile in his eyes.  Though he still had a tension about him, the blank expression had mostly faded, much to Komice and everyone's relief.  Shute shook his head.  


"I wanted to.  Komice wanted to, but wasn't sure if you'd tell her."  


"There be a wisdom t'knowin' when not t'ask a question," Fang replied, lifting a hand like he wanted to touch the side of his own mask but lowering it again before he did.  "I killed Crow."  


Shute's stunned silence was enough of a reply and Fang nodded.  


"Aye, exactly.  've killed before, not like that.  Think less of me, Shute?"  


"No," Shute said immediately, without hesitation.  Fang's shoulders relaxed slightly.  


"Wish Winter was about," the Knight of the Hunt murmured, "she'd've understood.  As is, I think Claw an' Nataku will.  Zero..."  he trailed off, gaze fixed on the horizon.  


"He'll understand," Shute insisted, frowning.  Fang laughed, getting to his feet.  


"No, lad.  Look."  He pointed, just before jumping down from the porch railing and onto the ground about ten feet below.  "It be the Winged Knight himself.  Ahoy, Zero!"  


The figure who had just topped the rise lifted a hand in a return of Fang's shout, quickening his pace toward the house.  Wearing a cloak, covered in dust and a few scratches, Zero was hardly the gleaming Royal Knight he was in Lacroa but a smile lit his features when he saw Shute waving from the balcony.  For a few precious moments the two Knights were alone and shared a soft conversation which ended in them sharing a firm embrace.  By the time the Gundam Force, Falcon and Peregrine arrived, the two were all smiles.  


"Fang tells me," Zero said, once the happy hello's were done, "that I was wrong about this trek having needed the full might of the Gundam Force."  


"Sure it did," Baku shot back happily.  "It needed all of us-- except you!"  


"All you did was get knocked onto your behind," Zero shot back, turning to float toward the house, "Komice and the spirit-wolves did all the real damage!"  


"Why you--!"  Baku growled, his hands shooting to the hilts of his katana.  Shute burst out laughing, shaking his head while he followed Zero, Baku and the others trailing behind.  
  
**  
  


All of them were glad to leave Mist Turn Island behind.  Though they kept to the waves, the _Swallow's Rest_ traveled with enough speed that she just about skipped over them, all of the group wanting to get to Lacroa sooner rather than later.  It was Fang's watch, late one night under the full moon, when he saw the shadowy craft in the distance.  He was leaning forward over the rail, his keen eyes doing their best to pierce the darkness when the shadow abruptly vanished, leaving nothing but empty water.  Scowling and tired of shadows in the night, the wolf-gundam forgot the others were sleeping and let out a howl, drawing irritated cries from the others on board jerked from their dreams.  


Light flared to starboard and Fang gave a satisfied grunt, crossing his arms over his chest.  When the Gundam Force, Komice and Falcon reached the deck he simply pointed at where the _Crow's Sorrow_ was sailing at an equally fast clip through the waves, a hundred yards away.  A gundam who looked very similar to Blue Wing save they had green and orange plumage instead of blue and silver was standing at the wheel of the god-ship, two figures standing behind her.  The tall, sinewy figure lifted a black and red hand in greeting, Jackbrass's other arm wrapped around the shoulders of a black and gold figure beside him.  


Falcon, who had stopped beside Fang, shuddered abruptly, reaching up to grab his hat.  "What?" The wolf-gundam asked, glancing at his Pirate brother-in-law.  Falcon merely grumbled and turned away, stalking back to take the wheel from Peregrine.  She crossed to take his place at her brother's side, one golden wing falling slightly over one of his shoulders.  Carefully he reached up to tug on one of her primaries.  "What be with Falcon?" he asked again.  


"Crow and Jackbrass gave him a gift for his trouble through this," Peregrine said in her breathy voice.  Fang gave a shudder of his own.  


"I remember Jackbrass's gifts," he said.  He looked back at the water and started; the _Crow's Sorrow_ was gone.  Movement from on deck caught his eye and he looked down just in time to see Zero striding for the deck hatch.  "He never did get t'ask Crow about Winter, did he?"  


"I don't think he did," Peregrine agreed.  "And his last chance may have just disappeared."

** 

There was no great fanfare when the _Swallow's Rest_ reached the Port of Roses in Lacroa.  Few but the harbor master marked her arrival; the Sky Ship was a regular in port, every few months.  Fang was the last to disembark.  


"Falcon," he called to the Pirate, from the top of the gangplank, "tell Gyr I ain't vexed with her.  I'll come'n visit when I can."  


"I be fair vexed with her," Falcon grumbled.  "She not tellin' her own father 'bout who was whisperin' poison in her ear."  


"We've been over this," Fang said with a tolerant chuckle.  "Ain't nice t'speak ill 'bout the dead."  


"Since when was I nice?" Falcon asked, but he nodded.  "By your leave, master Knight.  Bout time she came t'visit Lacroa, we _are_ allies.  I'll see what I can do."  


"By my leave," Fang repeated, shaking his head slightly and stepping off the shift.  "Keep safe, Falcon."  


"I'll keep him safe," Peregrine said, a smile lighting her gray eyes.  "See you soon, brother."  


Komice and Zero were waiting for him at the bottom of the gangplank.  The two Royal Knights and lone Kanid walked with the Gundam Force up to the palace, Zero refusing to let a herald announce their presence upon their arrival.  Even so, Artos met them at the door, Claw at his side.  "Welcome home," he said, sharing a hearty handshake with Shute and grinning.  "Or back, in some of your cases.  Rele didn't say you'd gone with our Royal Knights, Shute.  Good to see you."  


"Heh," was Shute's reply.  "Zero decided he wanted us along about half way through and came and got us.  Hey, Claw."  


"Shute," Claw said, her golden eyes flicking between Komice and Fang.  "What's this, then?  Bring home a stray, Fang?"  


"Claw," Zero started, catching the Knight's attention with the dark thread in his voice which had been there since the Royal Knight's arrival on Mist Turn Island.  Komice, ignoring Zero, stepped forward.  


"I be no stray, alley cat," the Kanid growled, tail rising and ears flicking forward in a clear threat posture.  "Best keep a civil tongue in your head."  


The Winged Knight stepped between the two girls, giving Fang a chance to place a hand on Komice's shoulder and pull her back slightly.  "Stand down," Zero ordered, a breeze flaring the cloak he still wore, exposing a flash of scarlet cape beneath it.  Captain, Baku and Shute exchanged glances; this was a side of Zero they didn't often get to see, how he acted while he was on duty as Leader of the Royal Knights of Lacroa.  "Knight Claw.  Komice is an honored guest and will be treated as such.  Understood?"  


"Yes," Claw said finally.  When Zero's gaze didn't waver she finally bowed to him, dropping her gaze.  "Yes, sir, Zero."  


"Let me know when you're heading out," Zero said, looking back at the rest of the Gundam Force.  "I'll come see you off.  Artos, where are Nataku and Battle?"  


"Nataku's with Rele," Artos said, his expression startled.  "Battle is with the King and Queen.  Zero--"  


"Thank you," Zero said, bowing to Rele's husband before disappearing inside.  


"Hoy," Claw muttered, turning to face those left on the steps.  "There be somethin' unhinged 'bout that Knight.  What'd you all do to 'im?"  


"Lord Artos," Fang said, stepping forward, the crest of Lacroa on his chest catching the light.  "I suppose I should apologize for Zero's manner, he's not recovered yet.  Don't know if he ever will be, from this."  


"What happened, Fang?"  Artos asked slowly, his gray-brown eyes locked on the wolf-gundam.  


"I'm sorry to have to report," Fang said, taking a steadying breath and feeling Komice close at his side without looking over, "we lost Winter.  She died defending one of our crew from a shadow."


	29. Chapter 29

"Zero," Rele said, one hand on her stomach, the other reaching for him.The Winged Knight conjured a Princess Rose and placed it into the extended hand, meeting her gaze only briefly."I'm so glad you're home."  


"I wish I'd never left," Zero said truthfully."But I'm glad Fang got what he needed.You should meet Komice, Princess.I think you would like her."  


Rele accepted the rose, watching him quietly."There is something you're not telling me," she said, frowning."Zero, what's happened?Why are you still wearing that cloak?Do you mean to leave again?You're needed here, not just by me."  


"I haven't yet been to my rooms," Zero replied, placing a hand over the broach Bo had given him."This was a gift--"  


"You need to go to your rooms," Rele said firmly, taking him by the shoulder and turning him around."Now.Come with me."

"Princess, please," Zero protested, though he didn't resist her touch.Though even now he felt strangely detached from the world at large, he had noticed the slight bulge in Rele's middle as well as how she was walking.The Princess had not gained weight, she was with child."You should be resting."  


Rele turned on the Winged Knight with a surprising amount of irritation."You will not say that again," she ordered.The Royal Knight abruptly realized that her doting and caring husband had likely said the same thing-- so many times that hearing it even from another source was a sore spot for the active young lady.  


"Yes, Princess," Zero agreed quickly."What I meant to say was it's been a long journey and I would like to get back to _my_ rooms--" he waved to the door they were now passing, despite the fact that the small set of quarters hadn't really been where he had lived for close to six years.Rele didn't stop but continued on to the rooms which he normally shared with Winter.At the doorway Zero finally dropped to the ground and dug in his heels, unable to face entering the rooms without Winter."Rele--"  


"They've arrived back, then?" Nataku asked, standing in the doorway between the main room and the bed chamber."What kept you, Zero?I would've thought you'd've rushed back."  


"I had a task to complete," Zero said, frowning and turning to Rele to bow.He offered the scrap of Winter's cape he had kept wrapped around his right wrist as he did."Princess, I'm sorry to be so blunt but I have little mind for subtlety at the moment.Winter is dead.She fell while trying to defend Fang's mentor, Blue Wing, from a shadow which was attempting to kill her."  


"She--" Rele gasped, one hand flying to her mouth."Zero, no.No, Winter's not--"  


"She is," Zero said heavily, straightening."I saw her fall.Shute and Falcon were unable to recover her body."  


Nataku stepped away from the door and settled both hands on Zero's shoulders, his red gaze pinning Zero where he stood."Zero, listen to me."  


"Yes, Nataku?" Zero asked, doing his best not to glare.  


"Winter is not dead."  


"She's here," Rele continued, her voice gentle."I can't imagine what you must have gone through, Zero, thinking she was...she's not."  


"She's in a coma," Nataku continued before Zero could do more than stare.Feeling abruptly weak, Zero was glad for Nataku's steadying hands on his shoulders when the room began to spin around him.  


"I--" he said, knowing his voice was as faint as he felt."Not...?"  


"She's alive," Nataku said firmly, tightening his grip."Breathe, Zero.You're shaking."  


"Sit him here," Rele said, pulling a chair over.Nataku guided the Winged Knight over to it, shaking his head slightly.  


"No wonder he didn't hurry back," was the Bronze Knight's comment, watching his fellow Royal Knight sit with his head in his hands."Thinking she was dead...having to report that to you, Princess."  


"Perhaps she'll respond now," Rele said quietly."I know she's beyond the help of the sages and healers.But they've always been tied so tightly together.With Zero here..."  


"Zero won't be helping anyone," Nataku objected, "not like this.Relieve him from duty, Princess, please.Normally I'd say tough it out--"  


"Done," the Princess agreed with a nod."Nataku, go tell the others who came back with him of Winter's survival.Particularly Fang."  


"Should I bring him back?" Nataku asked, already on his way to the door.  


"No.They need some time."

** 

"Zero," Rele said, one hand on her stomach, the other reaching for him.The Winged Knight conjured a Princess Rose and placed it into the extended hand, meeting her gaze only briefly."I'm so glad you're home."  


"I wish I'd never left," Zero said truthfully."But I'm glad Fang got what he needed.You should meet Komice, Princess.I think you would like her."  


Rele accepted the rose, watching him quietly."There is something you're not telling me," she said, frowning."Zero, what's happened?Why are you still wearing that cloak?Do you mean to leave again?You're needed here, not just by me."  


"I haven't yet been to my rooms," Zero replied, placing a hand over the broach Bo had given him."This was a gift--"  


"You need to go to your rooms," Rele said firmly, taking him by the shoulder and turning him around."Now.Come with me."

"Princess, please," Zero protested, though he didn't resist her touch.Though even now he felt strangely detached from the world at large, he had noticed the slight bulge in Rele's middle as well as how she was walking.The Princess had not gained weight, she was with child."You should be resting."  


Rele turned on the Winged Knight with a surprising amount of irritation."You will not say that again," she ordered.The Royal Knight abruptly realized that her doting and caring husband had likely said the same thing-- so many times that hearing it even from another source was a sore spot for the active young lady.  


"Yes, Princess," Zero agreed quickly."What I meant to say was it's been a long journey and I would like to get back to _my_ rooms--" he waved to the door they were now passing, despite the fact that the small set of quarters hadn't really been where he had lived for close to six years.Rele didn't stop but continued on to the rooms which he normally shared with Winter.At the doorway Zero finally dropped to the ground and dug in his heels, unable to face entering the rooms without Winter."Rele--"  


"They've arrived back, then?" Nataku asked, standing in the doorway between the main room and the bed chamber."What kept you, Zero?I would've thought you'd've rushed back."  


"I had a task to complete," Zero said, frowning and turning to Rele to bow.He offered the scrap of Winter's cape he had kept wrapped around his right wrist as he did."Princess, I'm sorry to be so blunt but I have little mind for subtlety at the moment.Winter is dead.She fell while trying to defend Fang's mentor, Blue Wing, from a shadow which was attempting to kill her."  


"She--" Rele gasped, one hand flying to her mouth."Zero, no.No, Winter's not--"  


"She is," Zero said heavily, straightening."I saw her fall.Shute and Falcon were unable to recover her body."  


Nataku stepped away from the door and settled both hands on Zero's shoulders, his red gaze pinning Zero where he stood."Zero, listen to me."  


"Yes, Nataku?" Zero asked, doing his best not to glare.  


"Winter is not dead."  


"She's here," Rele continued, her voice gentle."I can't imagine what you must have gone through, Zero, thinking she was...she's not."  


"She's in a coma," Nataku continued before Zero could do more than stare.Feeling abruptly weak, Zero was glad for Nataku's steadying hands on his shoulders when the room began to spin around him.  


"I--" he said, knowing his voice was as faint as he felt."Not...?"  


"She's alive," Nataku said firmly, tightening his grip."Breathe, Zero.You're shaking."  


"Sit him here," Rele said, pulling a chair over.Nataku guided the Winged Knight over to it, shaking his head slightly.  


"No wonder he didn't hurry back," was the Bronze Knight's comment, watching his fellow Royal Knight sit with his head in his hands."Thinking she was dead...having to report that to you, Princess."  


"Perhaps she'll respond now," Rele said quietly."I know she's beyond the help of the sages and healers.But they've always been tied so tightly together.With Zero here..."  


"Zero won't be helping anyone," Nataku objected, "not like this.Relieve him from duty, Princess, please.Normally I'd say tough it out--"  


"Done," the Princess agreed with a nod."Nataku, go tell the others who came back with him of Winter's survival.Particularly Fang."  


"Should I bring him back?" Nataku asked, already on his way to the door.  


"No.They need some time."

** 

In some ways, Zero didn't want to see Winter laying still in the bed they usually shared, eyes closed, bandages around her chest and what he could see of her right shoulder and arm.  Once he did see her, however, he was forced to sit again, taking her left hand gently to press against his mask.  He didn't entirely mind when she didn't respond; somehow the moment was too delicate for immediate reunions.  Rele made a soft noise and he looked up at her with a slight smile, ignoring the tears at the edges of his eyes.  "I'm just glad she's alive," he said, "I don't mind if she needs more time to find her way back to us."  


"I'm glad you're home," Rele sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "The others have been handling your duties in your absence, I see no reason why this can't continue for another week or so."  


"Thank you, Princess," Zero murmured.  Rele said nothing more and after a few minutes of watching the two Knights, left.  After a while of just holding her hand, Zero stood and began straitening the room, though it was cleaner than he and Winter typically kept it.  He simply needed something to do, filled with a restless energy after so long of feeling drained to the core by grief.  


In the half-light of dusk, a figure separated itself from the shadows of the room, stepping through the glass doors leading to the balcony without opening them.  Zero glanced up, reaching by reflex for his sword and shield.  The red and black figure held up his hands in a placating gesture which didn't stop Zero from summoning his weapons.  Only the amber almond shaped eyes and narrow silver face stopped him from casting a Violet Tornado, though he still slipped between Winter and Jackbrass.  


"Easy," Jackbrass said, smiling slightly.  "Ain't your enemy, Zero.  Owe you, an' I'm here t'pay."  


"I don't want anything you can give," Zero said, not lowering his sword or shield.  "Go give it to Fang.  Leave us alone."  


The tall mech stepped further into the room, the bright points in his optics focusing on Winter's still form.  "How'd she get here?"  


"Aren't you the god?" Zero asked, shifting so he was still between them.  


"By your definition only," Jackbrass snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Not omnipotent.  All I can tell is she's saturated with chaos."  


"Oh, leave the lad alone," came a new voice, one Zero had never heard before.  He shifted enough to look back at the balcony while still keeping Jackbrass in sight.  The figure was slightly shorter than Jackbrass and while the two shared a sleekness of form, there the similarities stopped.  Crow's eyes were bright gold with black points, and glinted with a wicked humor.  Though her body had nothing in common with a human woman's, she still radiated femininity in the way she moved and in her features.  Broad shoulders led to powerful hands, her equally powerful torso covered with the same kind of vest Jackbrass wore, hers a gold to match her eyes.  A cobalt skirt fell to her feet and was slit on both sides to her thighs, giving her perfect freedom of movement.  The slits revealed her legs where the same black metal as her bare arms and hands, her feet clad in the sea-faring boots favored by the citizens of the Pirate Isles.  It was clear why the citizens of the Isles revered her.  "Can't you see he's a mess over that girl?  Beautiful thing t'see, love."  


"I know," Jackbrass said with a smile.  Crow walked over with a sass that put Claw's best to shame and smacked Jackbrass on the back of the helm.  


"Stop being difficult," she told him with a fond smile.  "You're smarter'n you're acting.  Zero, the Winged Knight, I am Crow.  I believe I know what happened to Winter, Knight of Silent Frost."  


"What?" Zero asked, taking half a step forward.  "You're a Child of Chaos, aren't you?  If chaos magic is what is harming her--"  


"Think it is," Crow said, stepping around both Jackbrass and Zero to pass a graceful hand over Winter's form.  "Hm.  Got a bit of the chaos in her anyway.  Like's not why the shadow went for 'er.  Probably why she's having trouble with her ice magics, too.  Ice's Order's realm.Still...resilient youngster."  


"Can you save her?"  The Winged Knight asked, electric blue eyes fixed on the two females.  


"Zero, _Crow's Sorrow_ tried t'save her from the shadow," Crow told him, turning to face him.  "Created a chaos portal t'save her from drownin', but didn't shield her 'fore she went through it.  It'll take power t'save her.  The kinda power that don't come without fair exchange."  


"Take whatever you need from me," Zero immediately said.  Crow smiled, but shook her head.  


"It'd be a life for a life.  She'd live, you wouldn't."  


"Crow," Jackbrass said, casing both of them to look at him.  "We all be bound by these rules.  But there be the power Zero's refused.The gift."  


Crow smiled, shifting so she was leaning against Jackbrass, raising a black hand to trail fingers along his silver face.  Zero looked away."So smart," Crow murmured.  "I missed you.  But the gift alone wouldn't be enough."  


"Way I see it," Fang said from the doorway, giving all of them a level look, "I'm owed the most, here, seein' as how without me your little plan never'd've worked.  Take back th' gift you gave me, Jackbrass, the one still markin' my shoulder.  Use that an' whatever else you were gonna give me.  I don't want it."  


Crow instantly left Jackbrass's side and went to Fang, her hands outspread.  "Fang," she said softly, smiling.  Fang's ears flattened slightly, but he did take her outstretched hands, looking into her face with a solemn expression in his brown eyes.  "You know I don't blame you, lad.  You freed me."  


"Never thought you would," Fang said steadily, "you're the smart one.  Save Winter, Crow.  There be a price owed."  


"You're not wrong," Crow sighed.  "Are you sure, kiddo?  I could--"  


"Zero an' Winter be Pack," Fang said, a finality to his voice.  "They were my only Pack, for a long while.  They've given me more'n I can tell.  I'll be wantin' to give back."  


"Alright," Crow said with a slight laugh.  "You've made your point.  Jackbrass, the gift."  


"Seein' as he only used it once," Jackbrass sighed, making a pulling motion at Fang.  A ball of light separated from the Knight's shoulder and floated over to Jackbrass, nestling gently into his palm.   


"What was it?" Fang asked.  "You never explained."  


"Control," Jackbrass said with a smile.  "How else d'you think you were able t'command _Sorrow_?"  


"Threats," Fang said with a faint smile, relaxing.  "Yelled at 'er pretty good.  Didn't come out of that unscathed," he added, raising his left palm, which was still covered in Winter's bandage.  "Healers here can't touch it."  


"We'll see if there's anythin' left over after we get the taint from Winter," Crow said with a chuckle.  


	30. Chapter 30

"Zero?"  


The Winged Knight lifted his head sharply, suds sliding down the side of his helm.  The slow and sleepy voice had been Winter's and he scrambled to get out of the bath as quickly as he could.  He was still reaching for a towel when she appeared in the doorway, one hand braced on the door frame, the other rubbing one pale blue eye.  Forgetting completely about drying off, Zero rushed to brace her, catching her just as she stumbled.  "Take it easy."  


"Ooph," she said, smiling weakly at how firm his hold was.  "Hi.  What happened?"  


"It's a long story," Zero said, resting one hand on the back of her helm.  "How're you feeling?"  


"Groggy," she mumbled, leaning against him without question.  "Zero, you're shaking."  


"With happiness," he assured her, guiding her back to the bed.  "You were...very sick."  


"Kinda feel like I was," she agreed, sitting when he prompted her to.  "Mngh.  Wish I could focus.  I feel like there's something important I'm forgetting."  


"Nothing is more important than you getting well again," Zero murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head.  "Can I get you anything?"  


"Something to eat, maybe," Winter sighed, slowly stretching her arms out in front of her.  "Thank you, Zero..."  


Zero wasn't surprised to find something gentle he could give her in the front room; Fang and Komice had both been dropping by in between Fang's duties and Komice's building of her new tavern in the middle of the city serving the Palace and leaving meals for both of them, despite Winter not having woken for five days after Crow and Jackbrass had removed the majority of the chaos from her form.  Over the next hour, Zero told Winter of the little things that had been going on in the castle and the city, leaving out any mention of their quest or anything which might upset her.  Gradually her gaze cleared and she began asking questions instead of simply listening to him talk.  


"All right," she said later that afternoon, sitting up straight and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "I would like a real bath and to know what is _really_ going on in the palace."  


Watching her movements carefully, Zero was relieved to see only a slight hesitation in her joints.  He reached to brace her when she stood, but only by placing a hand in the middle of her back after she weaved slightly.  "You'll still take it easy," he cautioned, standing beside her.  


"I could hardly do otherwise," she told him with her old smile.  "My body is not following the commands of my mind to my satisfaction.No, I have no wish to cause a relapse, Zero.  Tell me what happened."

** 

"I think we're ready," was Fang's opinion, earning a scowl and flattened ears from Komice.  


"Do you now?"  She demanded, setting her clawed hands on her hips.  "Who here be the one with experience runnin' a tavern, hm?"  


"You," Fang answered readily, offering her a relaxed smile.  "But I can't see anythin' as still needs doin', beautiful."  


The two were just about to share a kiss when the front door opened.  Komice turned away from Fang with a sigh of exasperation.  "We be closed, still!" She roared, stomping into the front room, ears perked and tail high in agitation.  "Can't any of you Lacroa blighters read?!"  


"Komi," Fang said, following after the red wolf, only half noticing Coldsnap bolting to the front room, followed closely by Tea and Aaron.  "I'm sure it's just--"  


A flash of silver armor and a red cape was all he saw before Winter disappeared under the happy bodies of the four spirit-wolves.Laughing, the Royal Knight greeted them all with firm hugs.  "Yes," she was saying to the glowing furry bodies, "yes, I am all right.  Take it easy, my balance is still a bit precarious.  Yes, it is good to see you, too.  Whatever happened to your jaw, there?  Ah!"  


The last was when Fang waded in and bodily picked up the Lady Knight, wrapping her in a firm hug.  "Winter," he said softly, "I--"  


"Shush," was her interruption.  "Zero explained.  I do not blame you, Fang.  Your gift saved my life.  I am simply glad to have survived that particular venture and sorry I could not help more."  


"Let th' lady breathe, you hulking great thing," Komice snapped, lightly striking Fang's shoulder with the tips of her claws.  Obediently, Fang set Winter down again, but as soon as he had let her go he had her in another hug, this one not quite as crushing.  


"Do I need to tell you the same thing I told the wolves?" Winter asked, laughter in her voice.  "Fang!  I am all right!  Just a touch off-balance and a bit groggy from time to time.  It should pass."  


"If it don't I'll be havin' talks with Crow'n Jackbrass," Fang growled, finally setting her down.  Komice moved in to give the Royal Knight a much gentler hug.  


"Good t'see ya about, lass," she said, smiling.  "Your two lads were nigh sick with worry."  


"So I have seen," Winter stated, shaking her head slightly.  "Zero has been trying to give me space but he is nearly stifling with his attention."  


"Will he be tearing the palace apart looking for you?" Fang asked, crossing the room to the bar and ladling a mug full from a pot which was gently simmering on a low fire.  Winter gave a soft chuckle, accepting the mug when he offered it to her.  "It just be green, but--"  


"It is exactly what my body has been wanting," Winter said, taking a long swallow of the hot, thick liquid.  "No, his leave ended yesterday.  Today he is escorting Rele to the Port of Roses and back, with Battle.  He does not dare be distracted with that formidable Knight Gundam at his side.  Battle still remembers being his superior and will not hesitate to thump him for dereliction of duty."  


"Zero'd never be derelict," Fang objected, frowning.  Komice smirked.  


"He wouldn't mean to," the Kanid stated, beginning to set out the other tables and chairs in preparation for the first night the tavern would be open.  Both Fang and Komice pushed Winter back into her chair when she rose to help.  "Sit, lass.  Drink your Moss Bean.  If I be needin' your help, I'll sing out."  


"How are things in the Isles?" Winter asked, settling back in her chair and watching the two move around.  "Is Crow making her presence felt?"  


"Aye," Komice said with a chuckle.  "Few injustices with Gyr leadin' the land but those that she wasn't able t'stomp out, Crow's seen to.  She's put her full weight behind the Freeborn family again, so none's arguin' that Kibaomaru should be comin' back, anymore."  


"Good," Winter murmured, standing to get herself more of the Moss Green.  "Kiba belongs in Ark with his son."  



	31. Epilogue

The sword felt good in her hand, better than anything she had ever wielded before.  She looked up over it and her shield at Fang and Nataku, feeling her gundanium plate armor settle comfortably over her limbs.  It had been some time since she had woken and this was the final test she had set for herself to see if she was ready to go back on duty.  Zero was already on duty on the other side of the castle; Fang and Nataku didn't know she hadn't told the Winged Knight about this exercise.  


_With this, I will be reminding them all that I do not need his permission to do things,_ Winter thought, flexing her hand around the hilt of her sword.  The blade was still coated in a thin glittering of frost from when Jackbrass had attuned it to her.  What would have been four-on-one if Winter had won the argument was only going to be two-on-one, Fang's wolves Coldsnap sitting off to one side and watching the three Knights fight, one of the wolves having hooked its head over the other's neck.  Fang refused to let them fight.  The half of the pair which was being leaned against gave a single sharp and yelping bark, signaling the start of the bout.  


Instantly Fang's grapple whipped out from his hand, arching around in a curve to try to catch Winter on the side.  Winter lept over the chain and hook, using a touch of wind magic to send her into a spin.  "Snow Blade!" she cried, arching the attack at Nataku, who caught it on his shield and deflected it up to dissipate harmlessly into the air.  Just as Winter landed the Bronze Knight lunged forward, timing the strike of his glaive to the moment she would still be off-balance from the spin.  The Knight of Silent Frost caught the blade of the glaive just where it split and, planting her back foot against a small chunk of swiftly conjured ice, used the leverage in a thrust to throw Nataku off balance.  Without waiting to see if it worked she freed her weapon from his and slammed her shield into the handle of the glaive above his hand, sending a nasty shock through the metal hilt.  


The Bronze Knight didn't drop the weapon but backed off with new respect in his gaze, watching Winter closely for another opportunity to attack.  As soon as Nataku backed off Fang was in his place, grabbing the spike on the hilt of Winter's sword with his left hand and swinging a heavy blow in with his right.  Winter snapped her shield in to block the blow and instead of yanking on the sword, pushed forward, loosening the larger gundam's grip just long enough to twist the sword free.  Spinning in a move that snapped her cape out behind her, Winter slashed diagonally with her blade, trusting Fang to either block the blow or get himself out of the way.  Catching the sword on the spiked bracers he wore on his wrists, the Knight of the Hunt did block the blow, using his palm to shove the flat of the blade away with more force.  Only Winter heard his soft grunt and her gaze momentarily flicked to his palm; it had been his left.  Pale blue met dark brown when their gazes met and the two separated, settling back a few steps to prepare for another engagement.  


Nataku, having missed the exchange, darted in again, this time swinging with the hooked edge of the glaive instead of jabbing with the straight edge.  Winter hesitated for a split second before dropping to her knees to roll under the blow, springing to her feet again just in time to catch a rudimentary thrust from the Bronze Knight's shield with her sword.  Forced back in a skid, Winter went to one knee under the weight of the larger Knight Gundam's strength, gritting her jaw but pleased to feel no aches from any joint on her body.  Nataku was simply stronger than she was, which meant she had to fight _smarter_.   


Making sure to keep tabs of where Fang was circling around behind her, she let Nataku push her blade closer to her chest, giving a small cry.  Instantly Nataku backed off slightly, startled and not sure if he had accidentally hurt his fellow Royal Knight.  Unable to keep from smirking and cluing the Bronze Knight into the fact that he'd just been had, Winter shoved forward with all her strength, throwing him from his feet.  She propelled herself forward and briefly presented her blade at his neck, ending his participation in the bout by the rules they had all set before the match had started.  "Gotcha," Winter said, grinning at him.  "Stay down, you are dead."  


"By your sword," he agreed, shaking his head slightly.  Winter vaulted forward over his head and landed on her feet, turning just in time to have Fang knock her from them with a, for him, soft blow to her shoulder.  Turning the fall into a controlled tumble, Winter gained her feet again and kept moving, knowing Fang was only two steps behind her.   


"You ain't gonna win this," he called, mirth in his tone.  "Y'can't turn without losin'."  


"Is that so?" She asked, shifting her shield so she could send a burst of ice magic along the floor and freeze it solid.  Once she had she lept on to the frozen section, shifting her weight so she could face Fang without breaking the slide.  The Knight of the Hunt wasn't where she expected him to be, however and she found herself facing nothing but empty floor.  A quick glance around showed nothing so she looked up-- just in time to dive forward under his strike and whirl as quickly as she could in an attempt to get her blade up in front of her before he got his chain ready.  


It should have worked, but Fang was simply too quick.  He had his hook ready and presented at her mask a second too soon and she sighed, giving him a smile.  "Guess I am not as ready as I believed myself to be."  


"You're ready," Fang told her.  "Lady Knight, you just took on two Royal Knights and just about beat us."  


"With dirty fighting," Nataku said, though he didn't sound upset.  "Good thinking, catching me off guard like that."  


Winter was about to reply when movement at the edge of her vision caused her to turn her head.  All three of them froze when they spotted Zero in the doorway, his electric blue eyes unreadable.

"Nataku," Zero said, his voice as unreadable as his gaze, "you need more practice."  


The Bronze Knight huffed in protest, banishing his glaive and shield before crossing his arms over his chest."I practice," he said.  


"Obviously not enough," was the Winged Knight's comment.Striding into the room, Zero nodded to Fang."You should get your palms looked at again," he told the Knight of the Hunt."It was clear they still pain you."  


"Caught the edge of her blade," Fang said mildly.Zero gave him a look and the wolf-gundam's ears dropped back sheepishly."Aye," he sighed, chuckling slightly."Sorry, Zero.I'll see th' Sages again."  


"You hesitated," Zero said to Winter, "when Nataku jabbed at you.Why?"  


Startled, Winter brought to mind that particular instant in the fight, trying to decide where the split-second of indecision had come from."I do not entirely know," she said at last."It will not happen again," she added quickly, frowning."I am ready for duty again, Zero."  


"Not if you're hesitating during a fight," Zero replied, stopping directly across from Winter, hands loose at his sides.Nataku and Fang both backed away from the two Royal Knights quickly, both of them clearing the ring just as Zero sprang forward, catching his sword and shield in a smooth move and forcing Winter to bring up her own weapons to parry a strong slash.Winter's features instantly hardened and she shoved back against him, trying to knock him from his feet.Zero's back foot did catch on the frozen spot on the floor but instead of stumbling he engaged his flight booster, taking off toward the ceiling.  


"Get back here!"Winter roared, flicking the point of her sword up.A spear of ice sprang up from the ground, cracking the stone floor, and she sliced off the tip, sending it flying at Zero with a powerful kick.The shard of ice didn't hit the Winged Knight but it did fly through a window, shattering it.Zero flew through the hole and Winter lept after him, leaving Nataku and Fang staring after the two.  


"Go get the Princess an' the other Royal Knights," Fang said, glancing at Nataku."I've the feelin' this ain't a fight any'll want t'miss."  


"They're heading for the training yard," Nataku agreed, already heading for the door."Make sure they don't kill each other before we get there!"  


"You be crazy, lad, I ain't gettin' in the middle of that!" Fang called, prompting a burst of laughter from Nataku.  
  
**  
  


Though the most recent generation of Knight Gundams had seen fights with Winter or Zero in them, none currently serving either at the castle or in the city had seen a bout between the two.The moment they burst onto the training grounds, still trading blows, all of the training stopped.The two used everything they could against each other, from magic to the terrain, though even still in the heat of the match they made sure their spells wouldn't hit any of the bystanders.Those teaching the younger Knights encouraged them to watch as closely as they could, knowing that it would probably be a long time before they saw the two best fighters in the land going at each other without holding back again.  


Ignoring the audience, Winter drew a circle about herself with the tip of her sword and brought it up to point directly at Zero."Frost Bite," she said, launching herself forward in the wake of the spectral gryphon formed of ice which the spell produced.Zero stood fast until the very last moment and jumped up, dragging the Buster Sword through the ice creature, splitting it in two just before catching Winter's blade on his own.The two Royal Knights traded thrusts and parries, neither hesitating or pulling their blows.Winter swept her blade in, thrusting from the hip, rolling along the path her sword forged and catching Zero's retaliatory blow on the edge of her shield.Zero skipped his sword off the edge of her shield before it got caught and used his flight booster to send him over her head in a flip, his shield up to guard from her next strike the same moment his balance settled over squared feet.  


"Violet Tornado," he said, pointing at her with the Buster Sword.He didn't stop there, however, knowing how familiar she was with his usual fighting style."Lacroian Crescent," he added, slashing the tip of his blade in a semi-circle to complete the spell.  


Winter caught both attacks on her shield and let them propel her back until her back was against one of the poles framing the practice rings.Jumping up, she placed her feet against the pole about half way up and launched herself through the air with a touch of wind magic, shifting her weight just enough to get into a horizontal spin.Zero sidestepped the attack neatly, bringing the edge of his broadsword down in a powerful slice which Winter managed to jerk herself out of the way of just in time.Her momentum tapering, Winter slung her shield onto her back and, hoping all of the work she had done with Natalie had paid off for her as much as it had for the human girl, planted her hand on the ground to attempt a cartwheel.With a grin she pulled the trick off and landed firmly on her feet just in time to bring her sword in and parry another blow from the Buster Sword."Did you see that?" She asked, reaching around to pull her shield off her back.  


"I did," Zero agreed, "very nice."His words didn't reflect his actions; he brought his shield in to crash against hers and Winter retaliated by spinning out of the way and shoving her own shield into his back.Instead of going sprawling, Zero temporarily tossed the Buster Sword into the air to free his hand so he could catch one of the ring-poles and spin himself around it with enough forward movement to catch the sword again when he was facing Winter.Winter tried to snatch the sword before he could but missed, landing out of reach of the Winged Knight in a tumble.  


"I liked what you did with the two spells," she complimented, the temperature around her plummeting and ice crackling out from her feet with audible snaps.Taking three running steps, Winter tossed her shield down and jumped onto it, using it to slide along the ice and keeping herself perfectly balanced.Shifting her weight, she banked into a turn and used her momentum to get around behind Zero, moving much faster than she could run.Zero didn't turn to face her, instead calculating her path and sending a Mana Disk to intercept her.Plan momentarily spoiled, Winter was forced to flip over the disk, landing on her shield again ever so slightly unbalanced.Zero thrust himself forward before she could recover, forcing her to parry a blow with enough force that her shield shot out from under her.The shield didn't fly behind her, however, but toward Zero himself, covering Winter's stumble while Zero himself had to jump the projectile or get his feet swept out from under him.By the time he landed Winter was on her feet again, dragging her sword tip along the ice on the ground. "Ice Spear!Snow Blade!"  


Zero jumped back as quickly as he could, dodging to clusters of razor-sharp ice stalagmites which burst up from the ground while at the same time trying to get clear of the shockwave from Winter's second spell.Inspiration struck him and he took a chance, spinning in mid-air and sweeping his own blade in a semi-circle again."Lacroian Crescent!"  


The two spells collided and sent a ripple of magical and physical energy through the area which both Knights ducked.  


"I think they both be needin' some border patrols," Fang commented, leaning against a nearby post.Claw, leaning against the other side of the post in nearly an identical pose, smirked.  


"I think they be doin' a fine job of gettin' the itch out," she drawled."An' it be instructional for the young ones.This be why we don't cross our Lady Knight or our Winged Knight.They be lethal when pushed to it."  


"What's going on?"  


The familiar voice prompted both Knights to turn and see Shute walking over, Captain at his side, as always."Shute," Claw greeted with a wicked grin."Good t'see ya.Not much's goin' on, just our Winged Knight an' Lady Knight tryin' t'kill each other."  


"Why are they fighting?" Bakunetsumaru asked, frowning.  


"Not quite sure," Fang replied, absently reaching down to pat one of his spirit-wolves."Winter wanted t'test herself against me an' Nataku.'Parently Zero saw somethin' he didn't like, 'cause they've been goin' at it ever since."  


"They're both lookin' damn good," Komice added, striding up with Aaron and Tea at her sides.  


The objects of their conversation were still trading blows, forsaking their spells for pure sword work, Zero using both his sword and shield and Winter countering both with just her blade, her own shield still laying where it had landed.Zero was successfully driving her back step by step, though progress was slow."You're still hesitating," he told her, the words prompting her pale blue eyes to narrow sharply."Something's holding you back.You're better than this, Winter!"  


A ripple went through the crowd: few of those watching could believe what Zero was saying.This seemed to be the catalyst which spurred a flurry of blows from Winter and ended in her going to the ground in a sweeping kick, knocking Zero's feet out from under him.The moment his eyes widened in surprise she was sprinting across the ring, snatching up her shield when she reached it.Knowing Zero was hard on her heels and not wanting a repeat of the end of her bout with Fang, which Zero had seen, instead of turning Winter ran straight at the post Fang was now leaning against, causing those around it to scatter, and leaping to the top of it.As she had predicted, Zero slowed to make sure none of those Winter had sent running were hurt and the Knight of Silent Frost used that slight distraction as her moment to turn and jump at him, planting her hands on his shoulders.Using him as a vaulting block had two results: she was able to land fully balanced behind him and his own balance was thrown off badly, almost sending him pitching forward into the dust.  


Now Zero was forced on the defensive, reacting instead of acting, almost losing his grip on the Buster Sword several times.After a few exchanges he cast a raw blast of wind at her, forcing her to jump back or get blown from her feet.That split second of relief from her attacks was enough for him to recover and soon the two were back at it, twisting around each other, their blades chiming almost gently together.Abruptly Winter realized that this was what Zero had been talking about; instead of carefully calculated blows she knew she could pull off without hurting herself, she was fighting to the best of her ability, improvising on the fly and correcting herself automatically if she got off balance.A grin lit her face and she attacked in earnest, shoving her sword forward in perfect form."Got it, Zero!" She called, tangling their swords together and purposefully sacrificing her own so she could get his from his hand.The two blades sailed through the air to sink themselves into the ground at the exact center of the training ring, driving into the packed dirt almost half way up their blades.  


Chests heaving, the two paused for a split second before they bowed to each other, ending the bout.Fang was there when they straightened up, his arms around both of their shoulders with a booming laugh."All right, you two," he said, grinning back when they grinned up at him, "I think you've both proved your points.Winter be healed an' Zero, you still be the greatest fighter in the land."  


"And you are back to your cheerful self," Winter added between pants, wrapping her free arm around Fang, her shield in her other hand.Zero did the same after a moment, giving a soft breathy laugh.  


"Indeed," he agreed, turning to face the other members of the Gundam Force and the other two Royal Knights."It seems all is well in Lacroa once again."

** 

"Fang!"  


The Knight of the Hunt jerked his head up, almost dislodging the small form drowsing on his chest.Carefully the Kanid eased himself into a sit, giving the gundam who had called his name a level look."There be a reason I ain't at the castle," he rumbled, keeping his amusement at how rapidly the young Knight Gundam deflated under his displeasure hidden."An' that be 'cause I ain't on duty, for either our Princess or the Wolves."  


The youngster dropped his bronze eyes to the ground, looking properly chastised."M-my deepest apologies, sir," he stammered."But there's a m-message for you at the Port of Roses."  


Fang waited but the Knight didn't go on.Sighing, he rose and moved the gundam only a few days old back into the nest Komice had built for the pups before steering the obviously still-in-training Knight from the room."Stand up straight," he ordered, closing the door behind them."Shoulders back, lad, head high.When you deliver a message, start with who it be for.Now, what be my proper title?"  


"Sir Fang, Royal Knight of the Hunt," the youngster said, doing his level best to stay calm, from his expression.  


"Good," Fang approved, resting his hands at the small of his back under his silver cape."Be it a spoken message or on a scroll?"  


"Spoken," the Knight said, trying not to flinch when Fang's brown eyes met his own bronze ones.  


"So tell me," Fang encouraged gently."Start from the start, there's a good lad."  


"Sir Fang, Royal Knight of the Hunt," the youngster said, coming to attention, "a message from the captain of the Sky Ship _Swallow's Rest_ , Falcon Freeborn.He says...uh...he says congratulations and he would like to meet his new niece and nephew, s-sooner rather than later.And he's got a message for Zero, the Winged Knight, too, but he wouldn't tell me what that was."  


"Well done," Fang said, prompting a sigh of relief from the young Knight."Next time," he added, "you'll do better.G'wan now, back to your training."  


The young knight bobbed a bow and was out the door before Fang could say anything else.Chuckling, the Knight of the Hunt shook his head and returned to the nursery, intending on finishing his nap before going to see his brother-in-law.Falcon would be in port for at least a day, after all, and the Kanid pups, like their parents, proved to be cranky when woken before properly rested.  
  
**  
  


"I'm surprised you got free," Fang told Zero, carrying his daughter on his shoulders while Komice had the young boy Kanid perched on her back.The two were looking around with intelligent interest, their ears and tails high to show their excitement."You've duties with the young Prince an' Princess, don't you?"  


"Not today," Zero said, smiling."Today's Nataku's turn."  


Komice snickered, having heard the stories of the Bronze Knight's dealings with the royal children."He be hopeless at the task," she said, tipping her head forward so her son couldn't grab her ears."An' human littles don't grow nearly as fast as pups, do they?"  


"No," Zero agreed, doing his best to stay impassive and not laugh at his fellow Royal Knight's misfortune."No, it takes seven years or more before our Prince Deed and Princess Spring will be able to take care of themselves for even short times.Princess Rele was able to take care of herself when she was ten or so, but she had a lot of pressure on her."  


"How's Winter?" Komice wanted to know."We've not seen her at the Wolf's Den Tavern for some weeks."  


"She's fine," Zero said."Frustrated that she hasn't been able to come meet your children--"  


"Pups," Fang corrected with a grin.  


"Pups," Zero allowed, "yet, but she's _very_ busy with the newest Knights."  


"Th' one who came t'tell me Falcon was in port was pretty rough, poor lad," Fang agreed."She's got her work cut out for her.I'll be back on duty soon."  


"She'll be glad for it," Zero chuckled."I believe she is on the verge of assigning herself a border patrol just to get away from the incessant questions and problems.However, she's also enjoying herself making sure the trainees get everything she did not."  


"C'n I be a Knight, Da?" the pup riding on Fang's shoulders asked, small hands holding on to tufts of fur on the top of his helm.Fang chuckled, patting the leg held securely by his right hand.  


"Grow up a bit, poppit," he said, "you can be anythin' you want."  


"Decided on names yet?" Zero wanted to know, watching the exchange quietly.Fang and Komice looked at each other and shrugged.  


"Neither of 'em've yet said what they want t'be called," Komice stated."We'll give it another couple days, then decide for 'em.Never met a more indecisive pair of pups, though.Most know what they want t'be called within' hours of learnin' how t'talk."  


"They'll figure it out," Fang said comfortably.They had reached the dock by now and Fang looked up and down the row of ships, looking for _Swallow's Rest_."Odd," he murmured."He just got into port this mornin'.Gone already?"  


"There the ship be," Komice said, pointing."Fair ways down, blocked by that freighter."  


"Momma," the young gundam on Fang's shoulders abruptly said, her gold-flicked brown eyes more serious than Zero had ever seen them fixed on Komice, "Momma, Rieka."  


"What?"Zero asked, confused when Komice stopped short.He watched while Komice retracted her mask to bite a finger hard enough to draw fluid, right where they were.  


"Rieka," Komice repeated, a smile showing on her face just before her mask snapped back into place.She reached up to touch her finger to the young gundam's forehead, leaving a smear of fluid there."Be a good name, girl-pup.You'll be strong with that name."  


"What about me?" The pup on Komice's back demanded, obviously not wanting to be left out.  


"What about you, lad?" Fang wanted to know, having quietly watched the exchange between mother and daughter."Your sister seems t'have herself well in hand."  


"Bayard," the pup stated firmly, prompting a smile from both parents.Fang also bit one of his fingers and repeated the name while smearing the resulting fluid on the young Kanid's forehead.  


"Aye, Bayard," Fang said gravely, his brown eyes twinkling with mischievousness."Good strong name, that be.Now we can introduce you two proper t'the Princess, an' Falcon, too."  


"If y'be curious," Komice said, striding out again and neatly side-stepping a tall human while she did, "ask, Winged Knight."  


"Knights are given their names," Zero stated, "based on our affinity and personalities.And I have noticed that the Freeborn family are all named for birds."  


"Aye," Fang agreed."Even Peregrine. I keep worryin' that they'll run out-- hey!Be a good model for our pups, that."  


The last was for Komice, who had aimed a swat at the Royal Knight."Aye, it be," she agreed, flashing a grin at him."Teach Rieka how t'handle her brother, as all mots should handle coves.You'll not be makin' faces at how others choose their names, Fang."  


"Winter don't treat Zero such," Fang complained, looking at the Winged Knight for support.He raised his hands, laughing slightly.  


"Keep me out of this," he said, shaking his head."And don't give Winter ideas!We are perfectly happy with how things are."  


The three of them laughed, finally arriving before the figurehead of the _Swallow's Rest_.Fang bobbed a slight bow to the ship, careful not to dislodge his daughter."Ship," he said, "be tellin' Falcon we've come t'see him, aye?With his niece and nephew, Rieka an' Bayard."  


The figurehead's green optics flashed and the small group continued on to the gangplank, expecting Falcon but seeing Peregrine first.The Knight-turned-First Mate came down the gangplank quickly, the two pups in her arms almost too fast for Zero to see how it had been done.The two young gundams thought this was great fun and laughed cheerfully, holding on to the Pirate's narrow shoulders.The two Knights and Komice followed Peregrine back onto the ship where Falcon was waiting, arms crossed over his chest and brown tri-point hat low over his green eyes."You've not enough with your own littles that you be stealin' other people's pups, wife?" The Pirate asked, earning a sour look from Peregrine's gray eyes.  


Bayard's red and gray ears flattened and he growled at his uncle but Rieka gave a chirp of laughter and reached out for Falcon, her cream ears and tail raised happily.Falcon looked startled but soon had the young gundam in his arms, his hat seated loosely on her head."This one be fearless," he told Fang, a slight smile in his normally gruff voice."Watch out for her."  


"Already wants to be a Knight," Fang agreed, shaking his head slightly."I aim t'talk to Rele about her bein' companion t'Deed when the lad gets old enough."  


"You didn't mention this," Zero put in.  


"We'll talk of it later," Fang assured him, smiling."Falcon, your messenger said you'd somethin' t'tell our Winged Knight?"  


"A note from a mutual friend," Falcon said, handing Rieka back to Fang and heading for his stateroom."Wait here."  


A flash of light off of golden feathers got Zero's attention and he turned to watch Bayard studying Peregrine's feathers intently.A glance at Komice and Fang found the two of them also watching their pup, though none of the three adults seemed to be about to warn the young gundam about the razor sharp edges those wings held.Fang read the question in the Winged Knight's gaze and smiled."If he's in danger of really hurtin' himself," Fang murmured, "we'll stop 'im.Best he learns of the little dangers of life on his own.Such experiences breed wisdom in the young."  


"Perchance this is a lesson Winter should let the young Knights at the castle learn," Zero returned thoughtfully."We have tightened our watch since the one was killed.But we may have tightened it too much."  


"Aye," Fang agreed, turning when Falcon returned."It be somethin' t'think on."  


"Here," Falcon said, handing Zero a rolled scroll."I didn't read it.Fang, I'll be takin' my niece up t'the crow's nest now."  


"Kill you myself if you be lettin' anythin' happen to her," Fang said mildly, handing the youngster to the Pirate.Zero shook his head slightly at this exchange and went to the forecastle to read the parchment in some privacy.  
  
_To Zero, the Winged Knight, Royal Knight of Lacroa, greetings._  
  
I've handed this letter to Jasper Burnside for delivery to Falcon Freeborn, Captain of the Sky Ship Swallow's Rest _, I hope it finds you in good health.Charlie sends her greetings and her thanks for talking some sense into me.I have found a home in which to set down roots during the part of the year which I do not sail upon the_ Curious Lass _under Captain Valentine as a member of her crew._  
  
I hear from Jasper, who always seems to know these things, that you did not take my advice and found your Winter alive in Lacroa upon your return and this makes me feel much better.Enclosed is a small clasp for her, along the same style as the one I gave you.I hope they serve you well.  
  
Even as Zero read the words, a slim broach with the Crest of Lacroa in silver wood tumbled from the parchment and onto his hand.He smiled and closed his hand around it, going back to read the final words on the page.  
  
_If you ever find yourself lost again, I hope you appear at my door, even bedraggled as you were._ I would love to meet Winter and would love even more to introduce you to Charlie.I'm sure the two of them would get along well enough that they would not let the two of us have any peace.  
  
I must go, the dance begins.Your friend, Bo.  
  


"Good news?" Fang asked, looking up at the Winged Knight from the main deck.Zero carefully rolled Bo's gift into the parchment and floated down to him, smiling.  


"The best," Zero told the Knight of the Hunt, "my friend Bo made it back to his ship and his beloved.I have something to give Winter, Fang."  


"Come by the Wolf's Den for evening meal," Komice invited, leaning against the railing."Both of you."  


"I will!" Zero agreed, waving as he descended the gangplank and headed for the castle, smiling.


End file.
